


Invisible Man

by iamjohnlcked



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know how to write smuts, I need a hug, I want Strange to adopt Wanda, I'll try not to break Loki's heart, IronStrange, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki is a good friend, Loki is a strangefrost shipper, Loki is in love, Loki is that online friend, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Stephen Strange is invisible, Strangefrost is almost real, Thorbruce is real, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tony is a good dad, bruce banner is a teacher, english is not my first language, eventual Strangedad, wong is a sorcerer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjohnlcked/pseuds/iamjohnlcked
Summary: Stephen Strange used to be the best in his field, until the accident, and then he isolated himself, unable to face people staring at him like he was some sort of beast.Wong gives him a choice. To be invisible, completely invisible, but Wong never told him the entire truth about that spell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello!!!! I know my summary was a little vague, but I've never been good with them, so... Oops?  
> Also, English is not my first language, so if I write something wrong, please forgive me!  
> Okay, hi! Hello! hey!!!  
> First things first: this au was supposed to be based on something, but now is something completely different and I don't know how my brain did that, but I'm excited  
> second: This is my first Ironstrange AU, so I hope y'all like it  
> And that's it, I think?  
> Okay, I see you guys at the end!!!

Stephen doesn't wanna leave his bed. He grabs his phone on the floor and checks his notifications. 3 messages from Loki. 2 missed calls from Wong, but he's just too tired to talk to someone. It's only six in the morning when he leaves his apartment and walks around Greenwich Village wearing only his underwear. It's summer, it's hot and no one can see him, anyway. No one except Wong. At least that was the agreement.

 

(...) 

 

It was January. The cold air touched his face, and Stephen Vincent Strange looked outside the car window, taking a deep breath. He didn't wanna go home, he just wanted to work just a little bit more, drink a cup or two of coffee and then work some more, but the director of the hospital sent him home. He was awake for 30 hours and the director said he was looking like crap, so he went home, promising that he was going to be back in eight hours.

He asked Christine to start the pre-op on his patient in five hours and left.

He made a turn to the left, as always, but he was too tired to notice the truck coming in his direction.

 

Stephen woke up a couple of days later, feeling his face burn, unable to move his hands, the desperation hitting his face when he saw Christine get up and look at him, her left hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him down.

“It's okay, Steph, you're going to be okay” he looked at his hands, and he wanted to do something he never thought he would want to. He wanted to cry.

 

Days later, when he was finally good enough to get up, the doctor made his way to the bathroom, to see his face covered in crepe bandage. He tried to move his fingers through the surgical tape, trying to undo the dressing, but before he could remove it he felt Christine’s hands against his.

“Don't” he looked at her, startled. What was that supposed to mean? “I don't think you're ready, honey” the way she looked at him Stephen would never be able to forget. He just turned around, looking at her through the mirror, and with his hands shaking and fighting against the pain he felt, Stephen removed the surgical tape, and the bandage slowly fell off his face, revealing what he thought was the ugliest creature he had ever seen. He took a few steps back, scared, and even though he wanted to cry, he couldn't find the tears. His face was unrecognizable from the accident, his eyes were still there, the only thing that remained, the ocean blue eyes staring at him in horror. Christine's hand touched his arm, trying to comfort him.

“Don't touch me” it was the first thing she heard him saying after the accident, and those three words came out with a lot of effort and pain. He couldn't even recognize his own voice. As if the skin of his face had melted against his skull, his once pretty face was ruined and he felt repulsion, he felt disgusted, and he didn't want to keep looking, but he didn't find the strength to look away.

“wh-at…” he stopped. Did he really wanna know? He finally looked at her, her eyes full of pity. “Don't” he begged, knowing that there was nothing else he could do to make her stop. She just looked at him, trying to smile. Christine Palmer knew Stephen, like no one else ever before, so she didn’t know what to do, watching the man look at himself with that expression.

“It changes nothing,” she said, finally. “you know that, don’t you? You’re still the same Stephen, honey” he looked at her, his blue eyes almost screaming ‘ _how the hell would you know?’_ he looked at her, one more time, and closed his eyes, the pain shaking his entire body. When Christine’s hands touched the bandage to cover his face again, Stephen just kept his eyes closed, allowing the woman to hide his hideous face.

“Do you wanna know what happened?” she didn’t say anything for a while, because the doctor stayed there, in silence. When he finally nodded, his face was hidden again behind the bandage and his blue eyes and his mouth were the only things visible. She looked up, staring at him.

“It was a tank truck. They think you slept at the wheel, that’s why you didn’t see it, and the driver wasn’t right, either, his light was red, but he kept going anyway, and you crashed, they think you’re lucky” Stephen looked at her, his hands barely moving, his face covered in bandage, red, melted against his own flesh. _Lucky._ How was he lucky? How could he? Stephen was a doctor. He knew he’d never have his face back, his hands back, how the fuck that was luck?

“You crashed, you know, there was a leak, and then an explosion, and… They brought you here. I was… I was the first” she gulped. “To see you. You came to the ER and I just… I’m so sorry, Steph. I did… I did everything I could” he was miles away, his eyes lost, facing the floor. Clearly, _everything_ wasn’t enough.

 

Stephen shook his head, sending the memory away, a warm breeze touching his almost naked body. After that January Stephen quit his job, sold his penthouse and met Wong. He also never saw Christine again. She tried to act normal, and she did, but her face was a constant reminder to the doctor that he’d never have his life back.

Wong was a sorcerer. The man knocked on his door, a few months after the accident and never left. At first, he tried to take Stephen with him, to a place called Kamar-Taj, but Stephen denied. He was living in isolation, now, because he couldn’t face people looking at him with pity in their eyes. He just couldn’t. He knew that expression, he had seen too much of it during the months after the accident, so he just… Stayed. He decided to leave his old life behind and expect nothing from people, so when a stranger appeared, trying to take him to a place, stating that he could get better, Stephen just said no, but Wong kept appearing and for two years the man was the only one Stephen allowed himself to maintain a friendship with. During a rainy day of may. four months after the accident, Wong looked at him, conjuring a book in front of them.

“I have a proposition for you” Stephen muted the tv, interested. “There’s a spell…” the man smiled, which was still hard. It was weird enough for him to have a friend conjuring books and soda cans right in front of his eyes, so when Wong said “spell”, everything seemed so… Funny.

“I’m sorry, please do continue” Wong opened the book waving his hands in the air, and he stopped the movement when he found the page he wanted.

“There’s an old spell, I’ve never done it, but my master told me about it once, and I think you’d find it interesting.”

 

And that’s how he got there. Wong explained to him about this spell, how Stephen was going to become invisible, like completely invisible, how he was going to be able to walk around New York, and people wouldn’t see him, only if he allowed them to, and Stephen didn’t think twice before saying yes. That’s why he could walk around New York on a Saturday, at six am wearing only his underwear.

 

He was walking around 6th avenue when a door opened. Stephen froze, scared because the movement and the man were so loud that it just paralyzed him. This man came outside, carrying two duffle bags, and putting it in the trunk of a car.

“Come on, Petey, we’re gonna be late!” Stephen stayed there, unable to move, watching the man, his mouth open, his heart beating fast.

“CALM DOWN, DAD! I’m going!” Stephen heard this kid yell and a sixteen-year-old boy appeared, with a grey backpack around his shoulder, holding his phone with one hand and closing the door with another. Stephen held his breath when the kid walked next to him. Strange turned around, to go back home. The man putting his bags in the car raised his head, noticing someone else.

“Hey, perv! What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Stephen’s eyes widened, his heart beating so fast he could feel it in his throat. That man could see him, but how?

 

* * *

 

Tony Stark is running, as he always is. Peter is behind him, putting his backpack around his shoulders. Tony touches his pockets, making a mental list of things he can’t forget. His wallet is there, the car keys are there, his phone is there, his driver’s license is probably there, I mean, there’s no way it left his wallet during the night. Pete’s documents are there, he’s sure there’s money in his wallet, and some more hidden under a pile of clothes inside his bag. He’s fine.

His bag! He does a mental list of things there too. He’s sure he packed underwear, socks, tees, jeans, a jacket (because you never know), and a couple of shirts. He _is_ fine.

His charger! Did he get his charger? He stops, halfway downstairs, to make sure he got his charger. Yes, he did. A few seconds later he’s already outside.

“Come on, Petey, we’re gonna be late!” he screams, not giving a fuck if it’s still six in the morning. They’re already late.

“CALM DOWN, DAD! I’m going” he hears, and he’s sure Peter is in the hallway, then he hears the door of the building closing. Tony finished organizing the only two bags inside the trunk and closed it, noticing someone he hasn’t noticed before. The man is wearing black boxers, only black boxers, barefoot, looking at them, his eyes widened, like he has seen a ghost. Tony almost can’t believe it. Who the fuck was that guy, and what the fuck that pervert was doing wearing only underwear around Greenwich Village?

Peter is already in the car, typing a text to someone when he hears his dad saying “Hey, perv, what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he takes his eyes out of his phone, to look for someone, but the street is empty.

“Dad, are you okay?” Tony hears Peter ask. The sixteen-year-old boy was looking around, trying to understand why his dad was yelling. “Who are you yelling at?” he frowned.

“The perv walking around wearing boxers” Peter kept looking, noticing that they were the only two people there.

“Are you sleeping well? I told you to start drinking decaf coffee” Tony is leaning on the car window.

“There’s a man there, kid, can’t you see it?” Peter is genuinely scared. For a moment he thinks it’s a joke, but then he looks scared when he notices his dad’s tone.

“Just get in, okay? Stop joking around, we’re gonna be late” Tony rolls his eyes, looking one more time, but the man disappeared.

“Are you sure you didn’t see anyone?” Tony asks, starting the car. Peter looks at him, an annoyed expression on his face.

“Dad, do you want me to drive?” Tony frowns, still wondering if Peter didn’t see the man, or if he’s lying. Realizing that Tony is not going to leave without Peter giving him an answer, the boy sighs. “No, dad, I didn’t see anyone, and you’re scaring me, can we go?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!!!  
> I'm back bc like I said, I am excited, so...  
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND ALL ♥ Y'ALL ARE AWESOME  
> I know I told you guys I was gonna explain how Tony adopted Peter, but that's gonna have to wait, bc I think this chapter is huge, but I like it, it's ♥♥

Stephen is scared. He's sweating and his hands are shaking. He's out of breath, after running all the way back to his place, his back is against the door and he thinks he’s about to faint. How did that man see him? For two years now Stephen has been walking around New York, going to parks and museums without a single person noticing him, but now, when he decides to leave his place at six am on a Saturday, this random man, putting his bags in the trunk can see him? How?

He’s panicking, and for the first time after two years, he’s terrified of leaving the apartment again.

 

One hour later, after a cold shower and ignoring Wong’s calls, he opened Loki’s texts, in an attempt to forget everything that happened.

His friendship, if you can call it that, with Loki started out of the blue, one year before when the cafe owner accidentally texted him, instead of one of his suppliers. They started texting, eventually calling each other and sending each other pictures or articles they thought it’d be interesting. Besides his friendship with Wong, having someone that cared about him like Loki did was heartwarming. Of course, Loki didn’t know about him. About the accident. He thought Stephen was a self-employed writer, or something because Stephen was always too embarrassed to share with anyone else how much of a failure he was. He looked at the screen.

 

**“Hey, I’m leaving to Rhode Island, so I talk to you later.”**

 

**“Please, don’t die of boredom without me”**

 

**“Btw, your last chance, there’s still time if you wanna go, I’d like to have you there ;)”**

 

Stephen smiled, then the smile turned into a sad expression. Loki was a nice guy, and Stephen liked him, and that’s why he couldn’t face the idea of Loki looking at him like Stephen was some sort of freak. That’s why all the photos he sent Loki were old, that’s why they never talked through video, and that’s why he couldn’t go to Rhode Island, even though he never wanted anything more in his life. Have people around again, have dinner with a bunch of people, laugh, go for a walk with someone, drink a glass or two of wine… It sounded too good to be true, so he just stayed there, looking at his phone.

**“I’m sorry, I can’t. But you can keep me posted, I’d love to see that. Please, tell your brother-in-law and your brother I said happy birthday”**

 

He waited for the text, staring at the screen the whole time, anxious. It didn’t take long for Loki to reply.

**“My brother said ‘thank you, kind sir’ and Bruce said: ‘Thank you, buddy, can’t wait to finally meet you’ and I said: >I< can’t wait to meet you. How are you?”**

 

Stephen took a deep breath, staring at the wall. How was he? He could tell Loki the truth, he could tell Loki everything, right? He was never going to see the man in person, anyway, but something inside him just… Couldn’t. He couldn’t give him the luxury of losing one of the only two friends he has had in the past two years, even though he wouldn’t gonna see Loki, texting Loki was good, listening to that deep voice was good, and the thought of losing that only made Stephen feel worse.

**“I'm good. Kinda bored, so please forgive me if I die of boredom when you stop replying ;)”**

Loki smiled, reading the text and replied right away.

**“Let's make sure that doesn't happen, then”**

Stephen was the one smiling, this time. He took a deep breath.

**“I'm kidding, forget about me for a while and enjoy your family and friends for the both of us”**

Thor and Bruce glanced at each other when they heard Loki chuckle, the first one just for a split second because he was driving. It was a concerned look. The couple knew something about that whole “I met a guy and we are texting” thing was going to go downstairs too quick. They knew that that Stephen guy, whoever he was, was going to break Loki's heart and they didn't know what to do about it. The fact that the said man lived only one neighborhood away from Loki and in one year they never actually met was concerning, and kept both talking about it countless times at night.

 **“hm, you said us”** Stephen held his breath, reading the text. He never wanted to give Loki hope, because nothing was going to happen between them, even though he really missed the physical contact and all the feelings that come with a relationship.

 **“Well, you and me, I mean, us as individuals, you know?”** Loki raised his eyebrows and only texted:

**“Yes, I think I do. Us as two different people”**

The conversation stopped. Stephen didn't know what to say, because he thought about breaking Loki's heart, and that'd mean breaking his own.

 

Around lunch, Stephen had already finished the last book Wong gave him, when the sorcerer opened the door, bringing them lunch.

“Hey, man” Stephen was up, looking at him, wearing sweatpants and a shirt, barefoot.

“We need to talk” Wong nodded, thinking his tone weird.

  


Thirty minutes after leaving New York Tony stops at a gas station, to make sure he and Peter were going to have enough candy and water for the next 4 hours. He called Bruce.

“Hey, you dicks, happy birthday” Bruce rolled his eyes on the other side of the line and Tony heard Thor laughing.

“You already texted us, Tony, you don’t have to call me, too, plus we’re going to see each other in four hours” Peter is not paying attention. He stopped next to the counter, waiting for Tony to grab every pack of cookies, chips, and all the bottles of water he could, and then he put everything on the counter.

“I know, but I needed to tell you this thing that happened. New York is weird, man” Bruce and Thor waited, the man waited for a second, looking at Peter. “Do you want something? Last chance” the boy rolled his eyes because he knew they, by any chance, were going to eat all of that. “So, I was putting our bags in the car, and this man came out of nowhere wearing only underwear, I swear to god, I almost punched a perv today, and it was only six in the morning” Bruce and Thor exchanged a glance. Peter took the phone from Tony’s hand, to talk to them.

“There was no naked man, uncle Bruce,” Peter said, removing one of his earphones. “Happy birthday, by the way”

“Thank you, kid. So, your dad is seeing naked men, now?” Peter smiled.

“Yeah, apparently. He started yelling, but I swear, there was no one there, I think he’s, you know...” Tony opened his mouth.

“Okay, enough. You, back to the car, now, and take this with you” Tony handed him a plastic bag full of things and opened his wallet, to pay the man on the other side of the counter. “Have a good day” the man nodded and left the convenience store. “Is Loki there?”

“Yes, I am, my dear friend” Tony heard him saying.

“So, are you bringing that apparently hot friend of yours?”

“No, I am not, he didn’t wanna come” Tony chuckled.

“Oh, love, I didn’t wanna say anything, but I think you’re being catfished, you know? It’s been a year and he never agreed on meeting you, and he fucking lives in New York, or at least that’s what he says” Loki rolled his eyes.

“He is real, Tones, we talked, you know, we call each other all the time” Tony closed one of his eyes.

“Yeah, alright, if you say so. I’m gonna go, now, see you guys in four hours” the man put his phone away, grabbing a bag of blue Doritos.

“Do you want some?” Peter shook his head, denying it. “Your loss” the boy is staring at his phone.

“Dad, I think you’re thirsty” Tony looked at him, frowning.

“What do you mean? I had a bottle of water before leaving the apartment” Peter rolled his eyes, looking at him and finally grabbing some chips out of the bag.

“Not that kind of thirsty. MJ thinks too. You know, seeing a naked man that doesn’t exist” Tony opened his mouth. The fact that his son was talking about his sex life…

“Okay, you listen to me, I’m not talking about that with a bunch of kids, okay? It’s none of your business, I know what I saw” Peter smiles, looking at his phone again.

“Oh, Neds thinks your thirsty too” he’s looking at Tony, now, smiling.

“What are they doing awake before seven in the morning? I can't even take you out of bed before eleven! And if you keep talking about my private life with your friends I swear you’re gonna be grounded for the rest of the summer.” the boy is smiling, thinking the situation is way too funny. Tony smirked, knowing how he was going to get his revenge.

“Can you give me your earphone?” Peter frowned, trying to understand. “now!”

The boy did what he asked, still curious about what Tony was doing. The man hid the earphones under his left leg, turning the radio on.

“Welcome to four hours of Black Sabbath” Peter looked at him, desperate.

“Oh, dad, come on, don’t do this” Tony smirked. “‘I’ll stop, I already stopped, but please don’t”  Tony was almost laughing.

“What do you mean? It’s only four hours, I bet you’re gonna love it” Peter looked at him, shaking his head, his eyes widened in terror with the idea of four hours of Heavy Metal. “Oh, it’s so much better than that Elephant in a cage you listen to”

“It’s Cage the Elephant, and it’s not, dad”

“Okay, I’ll tell you this, we’re gonna listen to twenty minutes of my songs, and then you’ll have twenty minutes to listen to anything you want, then it’s my turn again and we’re gonna do this for the next four hours, deal?” Peter took a deep breath, nodding. Now he needed to decide which playlist he was going to play.

  


The sixteen-year-old kid left the car, kneeling when his dad parked.

“Thank god, it’s over!” Bruce, Thor, and Loki were already waiting for them when they arrived. The couple laughed when they saw the kid making a scene.

“Oh, you put the poor kid to listen to your songs again?” Loki asked, getting close enough to kiss Tony’s cheeks.

“Well, you know, someone has to” Loki laughed, his arms around Tony, and Peter watched.

 **“What do you guys think about my dad and uncle Loki, you know…”** he texted the group chat.

 **“Seriously, dude, just let your dad find someone on his own”** MJ replied.

 **“I agree, Peter, like it would sound kinda weird, you know, setting your dad up to Loki like that”** He rolled his eyes. Okay, it would be.

 

 **“Loki ♥♥ sent you a link”** Stephen opened the message, opening the link. It was like his heart had stopped. He held his breath, looking at the picture, the anxiety from that morning hitting him again. The link was from Loki’s profile to a picture of the said man with a teenager, and Stephen recognized the kid. The same kid from that morning. The other picture was a man, shorter than Loki, kissing his cheek. _That man_. Loki knew the man from that morning, the man who was able to see Stephen, even when he was under Wong’s spell, even when Stephen totally didn't want the stranger to see him. He fucking knew that man.

  


Peter and Loki were alone. The older one was texting Stephen, smiling.

“So, who’s the guy?” Loki looked at him.

“Sorry?” Peter smiled at him, trying to show Loki that there was no point in lying. “His name is Stephen Strange, we’re talking for over a year, and I invited him to come with us, but he couldn’t so, I’m just… You know”

“Can I see him?” Loki nodded. He opened the man’s icon, to a picture of Stephen smirking, staring at the camera, wearing a blue shirt and Peter almost got lost in his eyes. “Wow, he’s handsome” Loki smiled. “You never told me about him” Loki sighed.

“No, I didn’t, because I don’t think it’s gonna work” Peter looked at him, frowning.

“What do you mean? Just ask him on a date, do something, you’re gonna let this man go?” Loki was actually listening.

“It’s not that easy” Peter opened his mouth, shocked. It was so fucking easy!

“Hi, would you like to go on a date with me? Oh, okay, Friday at eight? Okay, bye. Oh my God, you’re right, it sounds so difficult” Loki rolled his eyes. “Just fucking do it”

“Language, kid” Peter shook his head. Language, yeah right.

“Okay, go back to your boyfriend” Loki took his phone again, and Peter grabbed his own, opening the group chat.

**“Loki is in love!!”**

**“WITH YOUR DAD??????”** MJ text was so… Extra that Peter actually smiled.

**“Not my dad. A guy named Stephen Strange and damn the guy is hot”**

**“HOLY FUCK HOLY FUCKING FUCK”**

**“WHAT????”**

**“FUCKJNG STEPHRN STRANGE OH MT GOD, OJ MU GPD” Peter frowned. What?**

**“You know him?”** That was Ned. Peter waited for the answer.

**“FUCK I DO KNOW STEPHEN STRANGE, HOLY FUCK THE MAN IS A LIVING LEGEND, WAIT… There, the man is a legend, literally. You guys remember my cousin Ella, right?”**

**“The hot one? Of course”** Peter could almost feel MJ rolling her eyes reading Ned’s text.

 **“She’s in med school, and she talks about him like all the time. Apparently, he had like hundreds of successful surgeries, and then, two years ago the guy just fucking disappeared, like, literally, no one knows about the guy, and it seems like there was this accident. People say there was an explosion and that he’s so awesome that left the explosion walking. I mean, how amazing is that?”** Peter frowned. He looked at Loki.

“Hey, uncle Loki, can I ask you something? About your friend?” Loki nodded. “What does he do?”

“You're talking to your friends about Stephen?”

“Kind of” Loki smiled, shaking his head.

“He's a writer” Peter nodded, returning his attention to his phone.

 **“Uncle Loki said he's a writer”** he texted, waiting for MJ’s reply.

 **“Stephen Strange sold his penthouse in Chelsea and left behind his hundreds of successful surgeries to become a writer? Sounds fake”** Peter smiled.

 **“Okay, so your super doc walks away from an explosion, but you can't believe he stopped being a doctor to become a writer? Guess what sounds fake?”** Ned replied.

 **“It doesn't add up, I mean, the man is a legend, he can operate your brain with a coconut”** If Ned was there he and Peter would have glanced at each other, rolling their eyes to the ridiculous idea of a man operating their brain with a coconut.

 **“Michelle, just…”** Ned didn't need to finish the text. And Peter could basically feel MJ’s face blushing, angry.

 **“WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME? A dead man, Leeds. A d** **ead man”**

**“Okay, M, I don't think we're talking about the same man, I mean, it really doesn't make sense the guy leaving all that to be a writer”**

**“Gimme a sec”** She answered. A few seconds later a picture of Stephen appeared, she texted it.

 **“Is that him?”** Peter raised his eyebrows.

**“Yep, the handsome man himself”**

**“God, you're so weird, sometimes,”** she said. **“I can’t believe Stephen Strange is actually alive, OH MY GOD”** Peter smiled.

 **“What did you mean by 'disappeared'?”** he asked.

**“Well, I hang out with Ella and her friends from med school, and they all have theories about what happened with the guy. Apparently, he was a proper genius, and he literally disappeared. He sold his penthouse, quit his job and no one heard about him. A few of them think he was dying, this girl said once that she thinks he was kidnapped by the North Korean government, because he discovered a way to control the human brain and they were using him, a few think he just retired, moved to another country, lost both hands… Anyway, there’s a lot of stories, but now he’s fucking alive, and fucking texting Loki? Shit, Ella is gonna freak out”**

**“My dad is a genius. You don’t talk about him like that”** Peter said. Ned texted, too.

 **“Okay, but we didn’t acknowledge the fact that she fucking knows where he used to live? Weirdo”** Ned says.

**“Oh, come on. He was all famous and stuff, and Peter, your dad is awesome, but I heard Ella talk about this guy for four years, and they still do. I’m just, Y'all know”**

**“So, why do you guys think he disappeared?”** Peter asked.

 **“Maybe he snapped.”** Ned said.

 **“Maybe he was kidnapped, escaped and now he’s just trying to stay hidden.”** MJ says.

 **“Do you guys wanna find out?”** Peter asked.

 **“Okay, stop, I know where the guy used to live bc they used to gossip about it, but we’re not stalking him, you’re creepy, get out”** Peter rolls his eyes and put his phone away when he sees Thor, Bruce and Tony arriving. They were going out for dinner.

“Finally!” Loki says, exhaling.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so... A few things before I go:  
> 1- I hope my English is not terrible, and I hope my writing is okay, y'all can correct me or something, I'm okay with that.  
> 2- I'm not breaking Loki's heart, don't worry and yes, the fic is Ironstrange, I'm just trying to introduce everything I can about them before making it happen.  
> 3- I added a few more characters today, bc I decided Stephen needs someone else in his life, so stay tuned!  
> 4- I think that's it? Thank you again for all your kudos and stuff ♥ I really appreciate it, and I'll be back soon


	3. Chapter 3

Stephen is awake. He can't sleep, because he can't stop thinking about the man, and how much of him he actually saw. He can't stop thinking about how that man knew Loki, how close they seemed to be, and why he thought it was a good idea to leave his place wearing only underwear, even though no one could see him.

Wong told him he didn't know why the man was able to see him, but deep down Stephen knew his friend was lying. Wong was too smart and too good and the idea of that man putting a spell on him without understanding it entirely sounded unreal.

He walked around the apartment, but there was nothing interesting to do, he already read all the books he had, and the house was too clean to be true. Two years. Two years doing this. Cleaning, reading, walking around New York, two years unemployed, trying to occupy his mind enough so it wouldn't be bad for his mental health.

“How is that going for you?” he asked himself, knowing the answer.

He thinks for a while, looking through the window, his heart beating fast. The thing is: the only person that can actually see him, apart from Wong, is Loki's friend. His name is Tony, by the way, because yes, he stalked Loki to know that. So, Tony is the only person capable of seeing him, and Tony is in Rhode Island with his son, Loki and Loki's family. Stephen is okay.

He goes back to his bedroom, putting some clothes on and leaves the apartment. It's four in the morning.

The man wants to cry. He's done that a lot lately, because he knows he can't live his life like that, the rest of his life in his apartment, waiting for Wong to do the groceries, waiting for death to finally appear and release him from all that pain. He can't do that.

He turned left, on Bleecker Street, passing in front of the sanctum. He's been there before, with Wong, when the man tried to convince Stephen to go to Kamar-Taj. 

The voices were coming from the alley a couple of blocks away from the Sanctum. At first, he thought it was just a bunch of kids joking around, maybe smoking something, but he stopped when he heard the girl’s voice asking them to leave her alone. He didn’t think twice.

“Okay, spell, time to go” he whispered, allowing people to see him. He got closer, to five teenagers putting this girl against the wall.

“The party is over, it’s time to go to bed” They looked at him, a few opening their mouths, scared. “Yes, now get the fuck out of here”

All the five of them left, running. The girl smiled at him.

“Thank you” he pressed his lips together, reaching down and grabbing her backpack from the floor.

“Are you hungry?” Stephen asked, looking at her. She was probably fifteen, or something, her hair was dirty and her clothes were wrinkled.

“What?” She looks confused.

“Well, you know, that thing you are before you eat? Hungry? I know a diner, do you wanna eat something? Don’t worry, I’m not… You’re not scared” he’s genuinely fascinated. The girl doesn’t seem to care at all about his face.

“Why would I be?” and she means it. Stephen smiles.

“People usually do.” He says and the girl almost hugs him.

“Can I drink a milkshake, too?” He looks at her and nods. “And you’re paying?”

“Wouldn’t have asked if I wasn’t”

“Okay. I’m Wanda” she smiles.

“I’m Stephen. Strange.” she walks with him, and five minutes later they’re opening the diner’s door. “You’re gonna need this” he gives her his earphone, and she looks confused.

“They can’t see me” the girl laughs. There’s a couple of clients there, and she just put the earphones. They find a table, and a waitress gets closer, looking at her.

“So?” Wanda looks at Stephen, and the man is smiling, but the waitress seems to ignore him.

“Oh, okay, I want a burger and a milkshake?”

“Chocolate or strawberry?”

“Chocolate” the waitress nods and leaves her alone. “You mean that. She can’t see you” Stephen is smirking. “But I can”

“Yes”

“Not possible. Is it a joke?” Stephen shrugs.

“No jokes. The… Accident happened, you know, I haven't always been this pretty, and I met a sorcerer, and now people can only see me if I want them to” She can’t believe him. “So, what are you doing walking around Greenwich alone and so late at night?” she looks at him, then she turned her head down.

“It’s complicated” He raises his eyebrows.

“Believe me, I understand complicated” She looks at him, trying to decide if she should tell him or not.

“I came out to my parents a couple of days ago, actually my brother told my parents about me a couple of days ago,” He looks at her, his eyebrows raised again. “Yeah, it didn’t go well, they kicked me out, and here I am”

“You don’t have anywhere to go?” she just denied, shaking her head. “Do you want a place to go?” she looks at him.

“Why would you do that?” it’s weird. She doesn’t know that man, he doesn’t know her, but he’s offering his place?

“I came out to my parents four years ago, and if it was hard for me to watch them turn their backs on me when I was already successful and thriving I can only imagine how hard it is for you. And having someone around sounds nice” She can see it. It’s all in his eyes. There’s something about all that sadness that just breaks her, but she understands, too. It's not pity, it's just comprehension.

“Deal” The idea of having someone around was interesting for Stephen. He knew she was just a kid, but he could teach her things, he could tell her stories, he could find some meaning, talk to someone, hear about her day, show her his favorite books… And if she was gonna treat him like a normal person, then that was worth it.

* * *

 

“You can sleep here, tonight and tomorrow I can ask Wong to sort something out if you actually want to stay” she nods. They're in his bedroom. “Okay” he opens his closet, grabbing a pillow and changing the pillowcase. He takes a few things to the living room with him, so he can sleep there.

**“When you wake up, can you call me?”** He texts Loki. It's five in the morning.

His phone buzzes, and he looks at it.

**“Loki ❤❤ sent you a message”** the man frowns, unlocking the screen.

**“Is everything okay? Shouldn't you be sleeping?”** Stephen smiles.

**“Shouldn't you?”** he texts back.

**“Tony and I are trying to stay awake to watch the sunrise, what are you doing?”** _ Tony. Tony. Tony. That Tony. _

**“There's a 16yo girl in my apartment. Her parents kicked her out after she came out and I don't know, I might have invited her to stay”** Loki is staring at his phone. Then he gives the phone to Tony read the text too.

“So, the man is adopting someone else's child?” Tony asks.

Stephen is staring at the screen. Loki is typing, now.

**“so, you're adopting a girl?”** Stephen frowns.

**“I don't know, I just can't leave her if she doesn't have a place to go, I think. And I know how it feels like to think you don't have anyone, IDK”**

**“you’re raising her, or something?”** Stephen stares at the screen.

**“Maybe. Is that weird?”**

**“Kind of, but you do you. If you think it's a good idea, and if you think you can raise a teenager, then just, idk, do it?”** Stephen takes a deep breath.

**“Yeah, but how does it work? Like, her parents are not dead, I can't just keep a teenager like that”** Stephen realizes now that he didn't ponder the situation.

**“Well, I can talk about it with Thor, tomorrow, maybe he can help you with something”** Stephen smiles.

**“Thank you, L. Enjoy the sunrise ;)”**

* * *

 

Tony looks at him. He doesn’t know if he can make a joke about it, or if it’s best to just let it be.

“Hey?” Loki looks at him. They’re waiting, sitting in the sand and it is good, he just doesn’t wanna ruin it.

“Yes,” Loki can’t take his eyes off the ocean. It’s so peaceful, he just wanna stay there forever.

“You and this guy…” Tony doesn’t know how to ask him what he wants to know.

“There's nothing happening, Tones. And it won't happen. Stephen is a good friend, he's a good person, but we're not… I don't know, I don't feel like we're a possibility.” Tony is looking at him.

“But you like him” Loki shrugs.

“I think, but you know, I'm not sure about a relationship.”

“And he's raising a child, now. That changes things” Loki looks at him.

“You're raising a child”

“Yeah, but it's different.” The other man is looking at him, waiting for an explanation. “I love Peter, he's my everything, but it's not easy, you know? I don't regret anything, and I promised May I would do everything I could to give him everything he needed” Loki nods. He understands. It's not like Tony doesn't love Peter, he was just caught by surprise. One day he was this thirty-three-year-old man enjoying New York like he was a teenager again, and the next morning he was a dad, and everything changed so fast.

May and Tony were best friends since childhood. The woman adopted Peter after his parents died and just a couple of years later she was killed after a failed robbery attempt. Peter was only six when it happened. Tony did everything he could to adopt him, he quit his job and opened his own company, so he could be more present for Peter. It was the hardest thing he did, start a business and raise a six-year-old kid, but he somehow made it through.

“Sometimes I just feel like if she was here she would have done a better job, you know?” Tony says. And Loki just nods.

“You're not doing a bad job, Tones. You're a great dad, even when you make your son listen to your songs, believe me, he would've told me if you weren't” Tony looks at him and smiles. “And Steph is going to be a great dad too, I'm sure of it, he is a good person, and he deserves a family, you know?” Tony nodded.

* * *

 

When Stephen wakes up, Wanda is already awake and she  made them breakfast.

"You don't have to do all that, you know?" She shrugs. "Thank you"

"I wanna do something, if you want me to stay, find a way to pay you" Stephen nods.

"I talked to a friend, and his brother is a lawyer and he's gonna help me with things, and I'm gonna ask Wong to take you to buy everything you need, and you can pay me going to school, deal?" She smiles.

"Deal"

“Where do you go?”

“SHS, on Chambers Street” Stephen raised his eyebrows.

“Wow, okay, so she’s genius, nice, the other bedroom is yours, if at some point your parents contact you wanting you back, if you want to go back, you can, I’m gonna contact them, if everything works out the way I think it does, and I don’t know, ask them for you to stay” Wanda nodded.

Wong didn’t come for lunch, he appeared around six with five books to Stephen. The doctor was reading his copy of  Slaughterhouse-five again, and Wanda was on the other side of the sofa reading his copy of The Boy’s Life, which made Stephen smile when he saw the girl choosing that book.

Wong opens the door with his keys and is too impressed to do something. His hands are still on the door handle.

“Erm, Stephen? There’s a kid next to you?” the doctor looks at Wong, then looks at Wanda.

“Yes, Wong this is Wanda, Wanda this is Wong” The girl smiled at him.

“She can see you?” Wong asks, confused.

“Obviously, are you gonna stay there, or you’re gonna come in?” Wong closes the door behind him, putting the books on the shelf.

“You’re the sorcerer” Wong looks at her.

“And apparently he talks too much. Yes, I am, but I don’t know who you are”

“I’m Wanda. Maximoff. Is your name just Wong? How does that work? Hi, I’m Wong, just Wong?” The sorcerer is looking at Stephen, and the man is hiding his smile behind the book. That was exactly what Stephen asked the first time they met.

“What do you want me to say? I think we found each other” the doctor said, when Wong stared at him, perplexed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back! So...  
> We have Wanda, now  
> Yes, I don't know how this kind of adoption works, I'm trying to read about that, but if I don't find anything I'm just gonna write about the adoption the way it works here, okay? Idk, so yeah...  
> That's it  
> Thank you for all your kudos!!!   
> See y'all soon ❤


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is adopting Wanda
> 
> Wanda and Wong talk about magic
> 
> Wanda gets a text from Pietro
> 
> Peter Stark is a stalker
> 
> Apparently, Wanda has a crush
> 
> IRONSTRANGE IS HAPPENING!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!!!!  
> How's everything going??? This chapter is huge bc it's already chapter four and I wanted things to finally happen, so here it is!!!!!  
> ENJOY AND I SEE YOU GUYS LATER!!!!!!

Stephen got up when he looked at his phone. Loki was calling him. He went to his bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

“That's Loki, you're gonna hear a lot about him” Wong pointed. 

“He told me a lot about you, but literally nothing about Loki” Wong looked at her, his eyebrows raised. 

“Wow, oh, okay” Wanda smiled.

 

Stephen answered the call.

“Hey” the man smiled.

“Hello, how’s Rhode Island?”

“Hot, wet, smells like fish” Stephen smirked. “How’s New York?”

“You know, loud. Are you coming back?”

“Yes, I just organized my bag and we’re leaving in ten minutes. Hm, I talked to Thor about the girl, and adoption, and stuff. It’s not too difficult since her parents abandoned her, you just need to go to court and fill some papers to become her legal guardian and with time you can apply for adoption” Stephen smiles.

“That’s all?”

“Well, not all, I think you should start the guardianship process so you can be her legal guardian while you go through the adoption process, but their parents need to sign the documents too. He said he’s gonna send me a few things when we go back to New York and I’ll send it to you. How was the first day?”

“it was good. We have a lot in common. We were reading, and she's reading one of my favorite books, and I didn't even say anything. And she goes to that amazing school near the pier 25, and she met Wong and she said to him exactly what I said the first time I met him.” Loki is smiling.

“So, you guys are getting along?”

“Yes, it’s amazing. Loki? What happens if their parents want her back and she doesn’t wanna go when I ask them about the legal guardianship?”

“Well, if she doesn’t wanna go, well, they did leave her living on the streets for a few days, that’s abandonment. I don’t know how that works, but I think when you go to court they’re gonna ask her what she wants, and they’re gonna think about that, so don’t worry, if you guys are meant to be a family, then everything else will just happen” Stephen nods.

“Thank you, Loki, really.” Loki smiled. 

“No problem. If that's what you want I'm here for you”

“Yes, it is. She already made my day better, it's gonna be great, it was so random, but I'm actually happy that it happened.”

 

Stephen is back in the living room. Wong and Wanda are talking. 

“So, that's it? It's that easy?” he looks at her. Easy?

“I wouldn't say ‘easy’, we do need a lot of practice and a lot of time to work on our skills”

“Can you teach me?” wong looks at Stephen. The doctor raises his eyebrows. 

“She wants you to teach her magic” Wong shakes his head, denying. 

“No” she looks at him, her mouth open. 

“Why not?”

“I'm not taking a sixteen-year-old girl to Kamar-Taj, I'm sorry”

“Wong, she wants to learn, it's more than I wanted when you met me” Wong takes a deep breath. 

“That's different, you're an adult, you had an entire life, I'm not turning a sixteen-year-old into a sorcerer, it's not happening” Wanda looks at him. Stephen is looking at him. 

“Wong, please!” she blinks, looking at him like a lost puppy. 

“Wong, she wants to learn,” Stephen says. 

“You should be on my side, here, she's just a kid”

“Okay, fine, I think you shouldn't be going to Kamar-Taj,” Stephen says. He looks at her. “I think Wong should teach you, while you're still in school, and after your graduation, if you still want to go he can take you there” Wong is looking at him. 

“Okay, good idea, I can do that, I can do both, please, Wong, I'll be the best student you've ever had” Wong looks at her. 

“I never had any students” Wanda smiles. 

“See? I already am” Stephen laughs. “Can I do it?” She's looking at him now, asking for permission. It's priceless. The feeling is awesome. 

“Sure, if you want to, but you can't forget school, you need good grades there too” She smiles. 

“Don't worry, I'm awesome, I can do both.” She says. Wong looks at him. 

“No wonder why you two found each other!”  Stephen smiles. The sorcerer looks at her. “Fine, I'll bring you books, you're gonna read them, you're gonna learn from them, all of them, every single page, and after your graduation if you still want to go, you can go” Wanda has a big smile on her face. 

“Wow, okay, woah” her face is red and she's trying to hide her smile, pressing her lips together. That WAS awesome. 

“She asked if I was like Harry Potter” Wong whispers to him. Stephen is laughing really loud now. He knows how much Wong hates the idea of people thinking that his magic and Harry Potter are the same.

 

Stephen sent her parents the form to become Wanda's legal guardian that Monday. They signed it. Then he went to court to start her adoption process. Wong went with her that same Monday and bought her everything she needed to put her room together, and the three of them painted it gray. 

She got a text from Pietro Wednesday morning.

**“Can we talk? Mom and dad told me, I can take a few of your stuff for you if you want”** she put the book on the sofa and stared at her phone for a while.

**“Gregory’s, 2 pm.”** She texted him everything she wanted. After lunch, she changed her clothes and went into the living room.

“Steph, can I go out? I’ll be back before six” He nodded.

“Sure, do you need money?”

“I’m good. Do we need anything?”

“I think we’re okay, but I was thinking about pizza tonight, what do you think?”

“Okay, it sounds nice, I'm gonna bring us ice cream” Stephen smiles.

She left the apartment and took the subway to Bryant Park. 

Her brother was waiting for her, shaking his legs, anxious, an entire suitcase of things she asked from her bedroom. He got up when she arrived, but before he could kiss her, she sat in front of him. He sat down too. 

“I'm sorry, Wands. I never thought…” She raised her eyebrows to him.

“Yeah, precisely.”

“Wands, I…” he stopped. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. You heard about Stephen?”

“Mom and dad signed the papers yesterday, and sent them back to him.” she nodded. “Are you sure about him? I mean, you only met the guy”

“Well, I know mom and dad my whole life that didn’t stop them from throwing me on the streets like an empty box of donuts. He’s a great person, and he’s my family now.”

“I am your family, look I know I fucked things up, I know that I tried to fix my own mistakes and I used you for that, and I’m sorry, but I’ll always be here for you”

“Yes, you did. I trusted you, I told you my deepest secret, and you fucked up and told mom and dad something about me, and look where that got us, Pietro” He nodded, his head down.

“Did you tell Sarah?” Wanda bit her lips when he said the name.

“Why would I? We broke up. Oh, there’s also that. Stephen was the only good thing about my life, and I am glad we found each other.”

“How did that happen, by the way?” She took a deep breath.

“It was Saturday, a bunch of guys cornered me in an alley, and he was there, and he just saved me.” he was looking at her, his mouth open.

“I’m so sorry, Wands. I am.” It’s getting annoying now.

“Just fucking stop apologizing, you did what you did, your mom and dad did what they did, and I’m here now, and that’s fine. I’m gonna start over, I’m gonna be adopted by a great guy, and he’s gonna be my family, and I’m glad it happened, I am”

“Are you still going to Stuy, this year?” She nodded.

“Yes, and we’re not gonna see each other, because no one asked you to fail your exams” she raised his eyebrows.

“Can I meet him?”

“I don’t know, it’s not up to me, I can ask him, someday. Thank you for the stuff, I really appreciate it” he nodded. “I gotta go” She got up, grabbing the suitcase.

“Can I drive you home?” she denied.

“I can take the subway, but thanks” she left the cafe, taking the subway back to Greenwich. When she opened the door to the apartment, Stephen was cleaning, again.

“I said I’d help with that!” she complained.

“Yes, but I got bored. What’s that?” he pointed to the orange suitcase.

“It’s from my brother. I just kinda saw him” he raised his eyebrows, stopping in the middle of the room.

“Oh, how was that?” she pressed her lips together before answering.

“He apologized. A lot. Asked about you, apologized again” she nodded.

“Are you okay?” She nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna put this on the fridge” She took everything to the kitchen, putting the ice cream on the fridge.

“Oh, yeah, Wong stopped by. He left you these” Stephen pointed to a pile of three books on the counter, between the kitchen and the living room.

“YOU’RE KIDDING!” she almost yelled, jumping. Stephen smiled.

“Enjoy, but not too much” She took the books and the suitcase to her room.

 

* * *

_One month later:_

 

**“GUYS!!!!!!!”** Peter waited for MJ or Ned to reply.

**“Hm?”** He was almost disappointed with MJ’s text.

**“I KNOW YOU GUYS TOLD ME NOT TO, BUT THAT WAS LIKE ONE MONTH AGO”** he sent.  **“SO I KINDA GOT STEPHEN STRANGE’S NUMBER FROM UNCLE LOKI’S PHONE, AND I KINDA GOT HIS ADDRESS!!!!!!”** MJ is staring at her phone, her mouth half opened, an annoyed expression.

**“WEIRDO, I TOLD YOU NOT TO, WHAT THE F*CK DO YOU WANT WITH HIM, ANYWAY?”** Peter's eyes widened.

**“I don’t know, I just wanna understand why he doesn’t wanna see uncle Loki”** She sent three texts. 

**“Oh, God, WHERE’S NED?” “NEEEEEEEEEED?” “NEEEEED I NEED YOU”**

**“Oh, come on, MJ, I know you wanna see him as much as I do”**

**“No, I don’t!”**

**“Yes, you do”**

**“I don’t”**

**“Okay, so I’m gonna go there alone, and you won’t be there to stop me from saying something really weird”** He texted. She took a deep breath.

**“Fine, I’m going, but we’re not just gonna ask for him, we need a plan”**

**“he lives around here, he’s practically my neighbor!!!!!” “You should sleep here tonight and we can go there tomorrow morning!”**

**“Okay, Peter Stark I swear to god I’m gonna punch you in the face someday!”**

**“Just because I can’t go tomorrow?” “What kind of friends are you?”** Ned texted.

**“Sorry, Neddy!!! We’re gonna keep you updated!”**

 

They left Peter’s apartment early that Friday morning. They walked four blocks from his apartment to Stephen’s apartment on Bedford Street.

“Hi, can you hold for us?” MJ asked when a man was about to leave the building. “thank you” she held Peter’s arm when they were inside the building. “What are we gonna say, if he answers the door?”

“We can ask for sugar? Maybe three eggs? We can ask him if he has old magazines to give us, for a project” MJ nodded. “Okay, uncle Loki said his apartment was one b, so it can’t be that hard” MJ followed him upstairs.

“How did you even ask Loki his apartment?” Peter smiled.

“I ask people a lot of weird things all the time, so he just told me” MJ rolled her eyes. They stopped in front of a white door.

“Okay, ready? Just magazines” Peter nodded. They knocked. They heard someone yell something and a girl opened the door, saying:

“Wong, we told you Kamar-Taj doesn’t need our keys” she looked at them, widened eyes when she realized it was not Wong. MJ is smiling uncomfortably, and Peter is waving, a big smile on his face. “Can I help?”

“What’s Kamarataj?” Peter asked, looking confused.

“I’m sorry, do I know you? Oh, the answer is no. What do you want?” Wanda can feel her face turning red. MJ is looking at her.

“I’m sorry about my friend, we need old magazines? Can you help us?” Wanda looks inside the apartment.

“Steph? Do we have old magazines?” She says, looking inside. Peter poked MJ in the ribs. The girl disappears for a second. They hear another voice in the apartment.

“Why do Wong need old magazines?”

“It’s not Wong, there are two kids on the door, they need old magazines” the girl’s voice explains.

“Probably in the Laundry closet, honey” the voice answers. The girl came back a few seconds later with three medical magazines.

“I hope it helps, it’s all we’ve got” MJ took the magazines.

“So, is he actually in there?” Wanda looks at him, her eyebrows frowned. “Stephen Strange”

The girl takes a deep breath. Unbelievable. 

“Do you see me knocking on your door asking about your family? Fuck off” She says. Peter’s face lit up.

“So, he’s your dad? That’s why he stopped practicing?” MJ is embarrassed. Wanda looks at him. “I’m Peter, by the way, Peter Stark, your father knows my uncle Loki”

“Okay, I’m gonna stop you there, and I’ll say this just one more time. Fuck off.” MJ smiles.

“I’m really sorry, I asked him not to come” Wanda nodded.

“You did a really poor job, pretty”  Wanda faked a smile. MJ held Peter’s arm and dragged him outside. Wanda watched, as the two of them left. She closed the door behind her.

“Is everything okay?” Stephen asked, in the living room.

“Hm, a boy stopped by, asking about you, he said his name was Peter Stark, and he was Loki’s nephew?” Stephen is staring at her. The only thing he can think about is Tony.  _ Tony. Tony. Tony. _

“Hm, did you send him away?” Wanda nodded. “Good, thank you. Do you wanna get out? Go for a walk?” He’s weird, Wanda can tell.

“Is everything okay?” Stephen nods.

“Yeah, of course. I just wanna, you know, walk, do something” He left the living room, going back to his room to change his clothes.

 

MJ looks at him.

“You’re an idiot. I swear, I hate you!” Peter smiles.

“Yes, I am, but she was totally into you” MJ frowns.

“What are you talking about?” Peter is smiling again.

“Oh, seriously? She was totally looking at you, and then she was rude, like for no reason” MJ took a deep breath.

“No, she was rude because you fucking asked her about Strange, like a weirdo, she was entitled to be rude, Peter”

“Oh, MJ, she  _ was  _ into you, just think about that, okay?” She rolled her eyes, walking away. “Come on, don’t be like that!”

“You’re weird, and you just embarrassed me, let’s get out of here”

 

Stephen looked when he heard the voice cussing. The man noticed him, Tony could feel someone staring at him, while he was looking under the hood. 

“if you're gonna stay there, you should at least help” Stephen froze, again. The man looked over his shoulder, and Stephen held his breath.  _ TONY. TONY. TONY. TONY.  _

“So? Give me a hand, come on! Put your bags on the back seat and turn the key for me” Tony said. It took a few seconds to Stephen to act. He did what Tony asked. He put his bags on the back seat and sat behind the wheel. 

“Now” Stephen turned the keys, but the car didn't start. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That's it, I'm buying those kids a new car, this shit is useless” he said to himself.

“Do you need some help?” Stephen finally said. He took a deep breath. If Tony didn't react when he looked at him over his shoulder maybe he couldn't actually see him. Not his real face, at least. 

“I have a mechanical engineering degree, I graduated from MIT when I was twenty-one, I design machines, I teach how to design machines and I can't fucking fix a teenager's car,” he said. Stephen pressed his lips together. A bit cocky, he thought, and then he remembered how he used to be when he was practicing. 

“Can I?” he got out of the car, getting close to Tony. Tony nodded. He didn't know what that random man could do that he wouldn't have done, already, but it was worth the effort. Stephen looked to the engine and smiled, he put his shaky left hand there for a few seconds, reaching a wire, and then he put both hands it in his pocket, to hide the shaking.

‘There, fixed” Tony looked at him and laughed.

“Yeah, right!” he said. Stephen raised his eyebrows, going back to the car and turning the key. The car started. He heard Tony laughing, impressed. Stephen smiled.

“How did you do it? Are you kidding? I did everything I could think of!” Stephen left the car, shutting the door behind him.

“Well, I read a lot” Tony chuckled, still impressed. “You didn’t think about the wiring, did you?” Tony opened his mouth for a second, before closing it again, his face lit up and he answered:

“Yeah, I didn’t. The starter solenoid, of course. So, you learned that from a book? No practice? Nothing?” Stephen smiled.

“Yes, I really read a lot. At some point, I was kinda without options, and I found a book about cars. It wasn’t the best book I read, but at least now I did something with it” Tony was looking at him, fascinated.

“Do you wanna grab a drink? I’ll pay, you just saved me from spending a lot of money on a new car, it’s the least I can do.” Stephen took a deep breath. It was like nothing happened, you know? Like his life was his again. Tony Stark was asking him to grab a drink and for a second he completely forgot why he was trapped inside his house for two years.

“Sure, I just need to take the bags home? I don’t live far, and we can find somewhere” he nodded. Stephen’s heart was beating fast. He took the bags from the back seat and Tony locked the car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, BUT......... OH MY GOD????  
> I REALLY LIKED THIS ONE!!!!  
> What do you guys think??? Y'all are gonna read about it in a few days!!  
> Okay, bye!!!!!  
> Thank you for all the kudos!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but Tony and Stephen are already an amazing couple and they didn't even kiss, yet????  
> Ugh, I love my parents!  
> WANDA KNOWS SOMETHING??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!  
> So... first of all: I'm sorry it took me so long to update? But... Okay, gonna tell you guys the truth: this chapter has 13 pages already, and I'm still writing it, so I had to split them into 2 different chapters, and I'm 100% not sleeping, because I'm so excited about this whole thing that I just can't, I swear I slept 10 hours in the last 3 days and I'm so tired, but I just can't stop writing YAY!!!!   
> Hm, what else??  
> Oh, yeah!!!  
> The chapter summary: here's the thing: Wanda knows something, Wong knows something, I 100% know something, but I love mysteries, so it's gonna take a while for you guys to know that something too, I'M SORRY!  
> I see you guys later!

Stephen smirked. They were walking in silence side by side.

“I'm Tony. Tony Stark.” Tony said, interrupting the comfortable silence.

“I'm Stephen. Strange.” Tony smiles. It's a funny last name.

“I heard your name before. Stephen.”

“Well, you know, it is a very common name.”

“What do you do? Are you a librarian?” Stephen smiles.

“No, but I have a friend who is”

“Okay, Stephen with a librarian friend, are you going to answer?” Stephen chuckled.

“Hm, I'm retired. I used, past tense, to be a neurosurgeon.”

“Hm, a former neurosurgeon who can fix cars with a librarian friend? Where have you been my whole life?” Tony joked. Stephen laughed.

“You know, here and there. You said you design machines?” Tony smiled. He always loved to talk about his job.

“Yes. I design machines, you know, custom designed machines. So if you say to me you're gonna start producing soup cans and you need a machine to do that, I'm your guy” Stephen smiles.

“And you teach people how to do that?” Tony nodded.

“I have two companies, the factory, and my school. There's no point in starting such a specific company if you won't have proper hands to do the job, so I teach my future employees, and when they graduate they'll probably start working for me” Tony looked at him.

“Wow, okay, you got a point” Stephen looked back, smirking.

“Why are you retired?” The taller man took a deep breath.

“Well, life happened, two years ago, now…” Stephen pondered for a second, wondering if he should do it, he held all the bags with only one hand and stretched the other one. Tony saw the scars and how shaky it was. He wanted to touch it, for some reason. He looked at Stephen, the man balanced the weight of the bags between his hands again.

“That changes things” Stephen nodded. “so now you read books?”

“Well, basically. I also clean, and I try to cook when my friend brings me a recipe that's not too weird.” Tony smiled. “I'm going through an adoption process, now so there's also that”

“That also changes things, doesn't it?” Stephen nodded. “I have a son. Peter. I also adopted him. That's why I opened my company, so I could spend more time with him. It's priceless, you know? It's like one day is everything meaningless and suddenly you just can't stop thinking about how you could be even better for them.” Stephen nodded.

“Yeah, I know how it feels.”

 

They stopped in front of Stephen's building.

“I'll be back in a second” Tony nodded. Stephen went upstairs, opening the door to find Wanda watching a movie with a blanket around her.

“Wow, finally. Did you get lost?” he looked at her.

“Are you okay? Are you sick?” she shook her head, denying.

“I like blankets, they're comfortable. Are  _you_ okay? Can we talk about what happened this morning? With that Peter guy? You seem weird” Stephen smiled.

“Don't worry about that,” he said, going to the kitchen. He put the bags on the counter. “It's complicated and it's a long story, and I'll tell you more about it tomorrow, but not now” he went to the door again.

“You're going out? Are you  _sure_ you're okay?”

“yes. Can you stay a couple of hours on your own? If I'm not home before you go to bed just make sure the front door is locked, okay?” she nodded. “I bought you that sea salt thing you like” She smiled.

“Goodnight, Steph, have fun!” he nodded. She watched the man leave the room, hugging her knee to her chest. He closed the door behind him.

**“STEPHEN STRANGE IS ACTING WEIRD TODAY, CARE TO ELABORATE?”** She texted. The reply came a few seconds later.

**“I don't know what's happening. Please, explain”**  Wong texted.

**“This guy named Peter appeared, looking for him. He's Loki's nephew, apparently. And I told him about it and he took me to the Hayden Planetarium, and one hour ago he left to do groceries, I mean, he never does that? And now he just left the bags and left the apartment again and told me to lock the front door before I go to bed?”** she texted.

**“Well, I kinda know something about it”** she frowned.

**“WONG WHAT??? Spill it, honey”**  She could almost see him frowning.

**“TAN, page 564”** She got up as fast as she could and went to her room. She grabbed the said book and opened it.

**“YOU'RE KIDDING???? Does he know that? Do you actually think this is happening??”**  Wong didn't text her back. Instead, he just opened a portal to their living room and when Wanda noticed he was standing outside her door, knocking.

“Just get in here. Did you actually…” Wong nodded.

“So, I'm gonna explain why I think that's it. The weekend you guys met he told me he went outside and this man saw him, right? And I knew then that it was probably because of this spell, and then a few days later he told me he knew the said man's name because he was one of Loki's closest friends. You can't tell him about the spell, or it won't work. If Tony is who we think it is everything needs to happen before he even suspects it is happening” she nodded. “I need to go back to the sanctum, are you going to be okay?” she nodded. “Good”

The man opened another portal and disappeared through it. Wanda stared at the book and read it seven times, with a smile on her face.

 

Tony took his phone from his pocket and opened his messages.

**“I'm kinda doing something, you and MJ should get something to eat. Don't wait for me. Don't go to bed too late and close the damn door this time.” “Love you”**

**“Hmmmm** **Mr. Stark is finally getting some tonight, hm?”**

**“I TOLD YOU IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS PETER BENJAMIN STARK PARKER”** The boy’s eyes widened. 

**“I'm just kidding jeez”**

**“Sorry kid, but really, it's weird so just… Maybe don't?”**

**“It's okay, dad. We're gonna eat some pizza. Have fun!” “I love you too”** then Stark opens Bruce's chat. 

**“hm, cute guy helping me with the kid's car and I'm buying him a drink? Sounds like a nice Friday night”**

**“You're such a loud bitch, I can't believe you”** Tony smiled. 

**“His fucking blue eyes, I swear if the whole world went dark I'd still find him with those eyes WOW”**

**“Just don't break this guy's heart, okay?”** Tony smiled. 

**“He can break mine, and I'd thank him for that”**

**“hm, you're definitely the weirdest guy I know. And I'm married to Thor!”** Tony smiled. 

**“Gotta go!”** Tony put his phone away when he saw Stephen leaving the building. 

“Okay, do you know where we're going?” the taller man asked. Tony nodded. Stephen started to feel anxious. For the first time since Wong put the spell on him, he was putting his guard down, and people were going to see him. He didn't understand why Tony didn't seem to care about his face, he didn't understand why he didn't react like he was supposed to do, like people usually do. His hands are sweaty, they're shaking more than normal and his heart is beating fast. Tony also doesn't seem to remember that he was the one he saw wearing underwear, over a month before. But then, Stephen left so fast that he assumed the man didn't actually see his face. 

“Are you okay?” Tony is looking at him, but Stephen is miles away. He takes a deep breath.

“Yes, I am, I’m sorry, I just… I’m not really good with people, and if the place we’re going is crowded, I’m just freaking out internally” Tony is smiling at him, not for fun, but because the man is… Tony doesn’t know how to explain, but the man is cute?

“Okay, we can go there and if you start to feel uncomfortable I have somewhere else we can go” Stephen nods.

“Thank you” Tony smirks.

 

Stephen is right, the place is crowded, and he tries to act normal, but every single person there, including the bartender, are looking at them. It’s so silent now that he can hear the man behind the bar putting the glasses on the counter.

“Wow, that’s a nice reception!” Tony says, and despite all the feelings running through his veins and the fact that Tony can’t see what they’re all seeing, Stephen chuckles, and he feels just a little bit less tense. Tony doesn’t know what to do. He thinks about putting his hand on Stephen’s back, to see if it helps, but he doesn’t wanna make things worse. Slowly people are turning back to their conversations, and they stop staring, and he doesn’t understand why it happened, in the first place. The face Tony sees, when he looks at Stephen is who he used to be, before the accident, so Tony doesn’t know people are staring at them for the same reason why Stephen doesn’t have mirrors at his apartment.

Stephen closes his eyes, for a second and follows Tony to the bar. They sit next to each other, turning the stools to face each other.

“hi” Stephen smiled.

“Hey” Tony smirked and looked at the bartender.

“Single malt, neat” He asked, and then he looked at Stephen.

“Same” Tony is looking at the bartender again.

“Make it double for him, he looks a little bit tense” Stephen faked a smile.

“You can’t really see it, can you?” Tony frowned, looking at him.

“What are you talking about?” Stephen gulps. 

“The reason people are still staring?” Tony is shaking his head. The man in front of him is not making any sense.

“I think we’re probably too much for them to handle” Stephen pressed his lips together, he’s trying not to smile. “Come on, don’t hide that.”

“You’re always like this?” The bartender put the glasses in front of them.

“Thank you,” Tony said. Stephen couldn’t look at him, so he just looked down. “Well, I’m not always like this, just with neurosurgeons that understand about cars” Stephen chuckled.

“I don’t actually understand about cars, I read one book about it, that’s all. I kinda understand about I-eights, but that’s all I can do” Tony stopped the glass against his lips.

“You understand about I-eights? That’s two books, then” Stephen smiled.

“I had one” Tony almost choked.

“Damn, you really are full of surprises” Stephen smiled.

“You have no idea” Tony smirked. Was that a bad thing he wanted to keep listening? 

“Apparently not. Hey, you, give me some of those” he pointed to the bag of chips behind the bar. “but we have all night. Do you wanna get out of here?” Stephen nodded. Tony could still feel people staring at them. Stephen smirked. “Let’s go”

He put forty bucks on the counter.

“Keep the change, hm?” He grabbed the bag of chips and left, behind Stephen. The two men walked back to Tony’s building.

“Come on, I have a nice view, and it’s about to get better.” He said. Stephen smirked. He went upstairs with the man, and Tony opened the door to the rooftop.

“What do you think?” Stephen smiled. It was a pretty view.

"Breathtaking,” He said and looked at Tony. The mechanic was glad it was so dark, so Stephen didn’t see him blushing.

  
  


Around five am Stephen finally touched his phone, to make sure Wanda didn’t call or text him, when he finally saw what time it was.

“Fuck!” Tony looked at him. “I gotta go, I left Wanda alone” Tony nodded. “Thank you, for tonight!” Tony smiled and bit his lips.

“Thank you, I had a great time. Can we do this again?” Stephen looked at him, thinking for a moment and nodded.

“I’d love to” Tony smiled. “Bye, Tony”

“Yeah, goodnight!” Stephen smiled briefly, and Tony watched him leave.

 

Stephen woke up after nine that Saturday. The first thing he did was check his phone.

**“Hello, dear Stephen, thank you again for last night!”** He smiled.

**“Hello, Mr. Tony Stark, thank you for the drinks and the pretty view!”** He got in the kitchen and saw Wanda eating cereal. The girl hides her smile putting the spoon in her mouth. 

“So, you still owe me some explanation. Good morning, by the way, you look happy” Stephen smiled, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cereal.

“Okay, you will probably understand what’s happening better than I do, so I think I should just tell you. There’s a guy, and he can see me, even with the spell?” He said.

“Okay, that’s not supposed to happen. I actually read the Nova Magi, I know how it works, the person can only see you if you allow them to, otherwise, they can’t listen or see you at all” Stephen nodded.

“Yes, but he can, and it’s not the first time, and I feel like there’s more, because he doesn’t care about how I look” Wanda frowned.

“I don’t care about how you look”

“Yes, but, like, we went to a bar last night” he heard her  _ “hmmm”  _ but ignored it. “Anyway, we went there, and I couldn’t allow only him to see me, so I let everyone see me, and they kept staring, and I don’t know, he made a joke about us being too much together, but he seemed so… Clueless? He can’t see me, at least not my real face” Wanda pressed her lips together.

“Well, maybe he actually doesn’t care about it, I don’t know, maybe he can see something else in you” Stephen looked at her.

“What do you mean?” Wanda shrugged.

“Not everyone actually cares about the way you look, Steph, they’re probably curious, but people have history, people have, you know, their lives.” He didn’t say anything. “And that Peter boy, from yesterday morning?”

“He’s his son” Wanda’s eyes widened.

“Oh, that explains a lot. So, you think if his father can see you, then Peter might, too?”

“I don’t know what I think. Can you try to find something about it?”

“I can’t promise you anything, I mean, if there’s nothing about it on the Nova Magi, then I don’t think it’s a problem with the spell, specifically” Stephen smiled.

“Look at her, all smart about her spells” He said, proud.

“Well, I’m trying to learn as much as possible before school starts, so…” Stephen’s phone buzzed, and he looked at it.

**“Tony Stark sent you a message”** He looked at her.

“Well, if you like him, and if you don’t mind if he can see you or not, maybe you should see him again,” She said, getting up and putting her bowl in the washing machine. “Just think about that, I think you deserve someone” He smiled, and the girl left the room.

**“You shouldn’t have told me about Amarath, I KNOW TOO MUCH NOW, AND HE JUST ASKED ME IF I KNEW SOMETHING ABOUT IT, AND I TRIED NOT TO SMILE, BUT DAMN, I'M SO HAPPY FOR HIM”** She texted Wong.

**“DON’T TELL HIM!”** She smiled.

**“I didn’t, don’t worry, but I can’t stop smiling”** She went back to her room, to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm, *spoiler, kind of?*   
> I'M ABOUT TO BREAK A PERSON'S HEART  
> AND SOMEONE IS HURTING SOMEONE lol  
> See you guys in a few days??  
> Thank you so much for your support, y'all are amazing!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda is probably the biggest Tony/Stephen shipper ever?????  
> GUYS ALSAJOSISALSAKJDSUHDSKJD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! HI! HEY! HOW ARE YOU? HOW'S IT GOING?  
> FIRST OF ALL::: ironztark, my love I wanna read your theories!!!!  
> SECOND:::: I'm still writing like crazy  
> THIRD:: hm, some explanation: since something happened with Stephen's face I decided that his hands were not gonna be so shaky, you know? Like damn, I wanted to give this man a break, so they are kinda shaky, but not like they are "irl"???  
> FOURTH: I am so sorry about the Peter part. (am I really?)

Stephen looked at his phone and read the text.

 **“Maybe we should do it again tomorrow? After lunch, so the kids won’t stay alone at night?”** Stephen smiled.

 **“Sure, Wanda is probably not gonna be here tomorrow, my librarian friend takes her for tutoring classes every Sunday, so… My place? For lunch? I can cook us something”** Stephen bit his lips. Was it too much? He didn’t even talk to Loki about spending time with Tony, he didn’t even talk to Loki about spending time with anyone, and he felt like he owed him something, despite the fact that they didn’t have anything.

 **“White, or red?”** Stephen looked at his cabinet. What was he going to cook? He smiled.

 **“Syrah”** In his apartment, Tony smiled. Peter and MJ were having breakfast in the kitchen, watching the man text someone. They looked at each other.

**“Damn, he understands about wine, too” “You’re gonna be the death of me!”**

Stephen smiled.

**“Are you flirting with me, Mr. Stark?”**

**“Is it working, doc?”** Stephen blushed.

 **“You’ll probably have to wait and see”** The doctor smirked. He went to Wanda’s room, knocking on her door.

“Are you going to the Sanctum, tomorrow?” She nodded.

“You have a date!” She said and smiled, happy. Stephen blushed. “Wow, okay, I absolutely will go to the Sanctum tomorrow, Wong wants to teach me about the weapons, anyway, so you text me when, you know, he leaves” Stephen shook his head and nodded.

“Absolutely. Can you do me a favor, later?”

“Groceries, sure. Of course” He chuckled.

“You’re the best!”

“I know, I’m amazing!” Stephen shook his head.

  


Stephen went to the living room again, excited by the idea of having a date, and he started to freak out about the apartment because he thought it could be cleaner.

“Just calm down, he’s a nice person, you’re going to be fine” he whispered.

 **“Can I call you?”** Loki answered calling him.

‘“Hello, mister” He heard the voice say. “How is it going?”

“I’m good. I’m… Hm, actually I need to talk to you? Is it a bad time?”

“the whole week was a bad time, but never for you” Stephen chuckled. “I actually have to tell you something too, but you first.”

“Shit, okay, what are we?” Loki frowned. He touched his employee's arm and made a sign for him that he was going outside. Loki left through the back door.

“Hm, I don't know, we're friends? Why? Do you see me as your friend?” Stephen frowned.

“Sure, you are my friend, but do you have feelings for me?” Loki laughed, nervous. What kind of question was that?

“I don't know. Where's all this coming from?” Stephen took a deep breath.

“I met… Hm, I met Tony Stark last night. It was an accident, I helped him with a car problem and…” Loki interrupted him.

“ _You_ helped Tony with a car problem? Damn, he is losing his touch” Stephen shook his head.

“Loki? I met Tony Stark last night. And we talked… for seven hours straight. And I wanted to talk to you, because I wanna make sure you're okay with that” Loki looked at the alley, finally understanding where that talk was leading him to.

“You want my permission to, what? Sleep with him? Kiss him?” Stephen frowned.

“No, I wanna make sure you're okay with that, because if by a slight chance you're not, then I'm okay with that, and I'll understand and…” Loki interrupted him again.

“Stephen? It's okay, you're not gonna hurt me, if you like Tony that's fine, I'm cool, I thought about having something with you, sure, and I'm sure you thought about it too, or you wouldn't have called me to make sure I'm okay, if you like him I'm not gonna get hurt, if I thought about something between us it was probably because we're too good together, you know? And my mind ended up going there, but, let's be honest, it would be kinda weird” Stephen chuckled.

“Are you sure? Because, you know, I don't mind, we just met, and I'm cool if you…” Loki rolled his eyes. He was kinda hurt, he couldn't deny that he felt just a little bit jealous because Stephen was a great guy and the idea of Stephen with anyone, like at all, was weird.

He feels like Stephen is too good to this world, but then he was talking about Tony, of all people, Tony. He knew Tony changed since he adopted Peter, and he felt like if anyone was going to have Stephen, then he was glad it was someone he loved.

“Strange, shut up. I’m gonna be honest with you, okay?”

“Okay,” Loki smiled.

“You’re amazing, I’ll always have feelings for you, and I’ll always feel like I’m not good enough, like no one is good enough for you, but then I always felt like no one was good enough for Tony, and I think you guys, if something else happens, you two are amazing, and I’ll be thrilled to be your best man, since he’s probably gonna promote Bruce to best man.” Stephen laughed. “You go there, and you enjoy every single moment with him, because he’s the kindest, selfless, prettiest person I know, okay?” Stephen took a deep breath.

“Okay. And for the record, I’ll always be kinda jealous of you, too, because you are one of the greatest people I know” Loki smirked. “Are we okay?”

“Well, now that everything is kinda settled, you can start feeling jealous” Stephen frowned.

“What did you do?”

“I kinda slept with someone”

“Fuck off! Who?”

“His name is En, he's a client. It kinda happened, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, you were so sweet asking me if something could happen between you and Tony, and I didn't say anything, I feel like an asshole” Stephen smiled. “It's just… We barely talked after that, the coffee shop is just insane this week, we're trying some cold drinks, and it's so fucking busy lately, and I'm so exhausted, I took one night off with him and that was all, I'm sorry.” Stephen smiled again.

“It's okay, don't worry, I'm happy for you, I really am, and I don't care you didn't tell me, I wanted to make sure you're okay with me and Tony because, I don't know, we never actually talked about feelings and he's your friend, you know? Like damn, that would be a mess if you weren't cool with it and I didn't tell you anything, so I just wanted to make sure” Loki smiled, kicking a rock away.

“I'm okay, Steph. We're okay. Are you gonna tell him you're… My Stephen?”

“Obviously. I wanna make sure he's okay with that too”

“Okay, I gotta go. I text you once I get a fucking break. Bye, love” Stephen smiled.

“Bye, Loki”

 

The next morning Wanda left around 8, carrying the books Wong borrowed her to the Sanctum.

“Have fun!” Stephen smiled.

“You too, careful with those weapons, or I'm gonna punch Wong” She chuckled, putting an apple on her backpack.

“Bye, Steph!” she left. And now Stephen was alone with his anxiety. He barely slept, he had everything he needed to cook, the apartment was so clean that they could eat from the floor, and he already had chosen his outfit.

 

Around twelve thirty Tony arrived. Stephen had texted him the exact address. The man knocked. The doctor was still cooking when he left the kitchen to open the door.

“Hey” Tony smiled.

“Hello!” They looked at each other, unsure of what to do, Stephen let him in.

“This is for you” Tony gave him a bottle of a 2006 Syrah.

“You didn't just buy the most expensive bottle of Syrah you could, did you?” Tony smirked.

“You know me too well, already!” Stephen shook his head, perplexed. Oh, he was totally gonna enjoy that bottle of wine, he was sure of it.

“It smells good” Stephen smiled, putting the bottle in the wine fridge he had under the counter, the only thing he didn't sell from the penthouse.

“Well, of course, I'm cooking” Tony laughed. Stephen took a wine glass from the cabinet and poured to Tony, from the bottle he opened when he started cooking.

“Are you trying to get me drunk?” Stephen smiled.

“just a little bit” Tony smiled. He sat on the kitchen stool, on the living room side of the counter.

“So” Stephen looked at him, his hands a little bit shaky, as usual. “We need to talk”

“Already? We didn't even kiss, yet” Tony joked. He saw Stephen blush.

“I'm Stephen” the smaller one laughed.

“I know that. I'm Tony, in case you forgot” Stephen smiled, embarrassed.

“No, hm, how can I say this? I'm… Loki's Stephen. The guy he's been texting for over a year” Tony started laughing, and then he looked at the man and realized it was real.

“Fuck, you're not kidding?” Stephen sighed.

“Hm, no.” The silence was awkward, now. Wow, okay.

“Hm, okay, so what am I doing here? I shouldn't be here, like not at all, shit, okay, nothing happened, he's not gonna…” Stephen's eyes widened. Fuck, Tony was panicking and this was totally not what he wanted to be happening. He saw the man get up.

“Tony, stop, and listen to me” The smaller barely listened to him. Stephen got closer, holding his arm. “Loki couldn't care less about this.” Tony's face lit up.

“Oh, really? He was like one hundred percent into you, I mean…” Stephen smiled. “I can see why” the man whispered the last part.

“I called him yesterday. He said he doesn't care, and you know, all the cliché stuff about why we should… drink wine and eat together and, I don't know, you know?” Tony smiled, he took a deep breath.

“Hm, so we can… Drink and eat and talk and do other things? He's fine?” Stephen smiled.

“He's actually seeing a guy. En, Em… I don't know” The man chuckled.

“Fucking hoe” Stephen laughed.

“Are we okay?” Tony nodded. “Good, I need to go back to my mushrooms now” Tony smiled and nodded again, he sat in front of the counter, looking Stephen cook, his back to him.

He watched, as Stephen glanced between the stove, the counter and his glass of wine.

“Fuck” he whispered. Tony got up, getting closer.

“Can I?” Stephen nodded, looking defeated. He got most of his hand’s functions back after one year of physical therapy, but cutting small things was still a problem. Tony took the knife from his hand and his waist touched Stephen's body. “Give me some space,” he said, bumping their waist against each other, trying to make Stephen move. The man did it, he kept the right hand on the counter and watched.  “Like this?” Tony saw the man nod. Tony cut all the mushrooms and put the knife away. “There you go, you don't have to do everything, you know?” He smirked.

“Okay, so what's next?” he asked and tried to reach the oven, but Stephen was still there. “come on, let's do this together,” the doctor thought about it for a second.

“You put the mushrooms in that pan” Tony did what he said. “Now we wait. Give it five minutes, then we can eat” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“That's all? Oh, I really wanted to cook” Stephen smiled, the smaller looking so disappointed.

“We can see each other again, and we can cook together, this time” Tony looked at him. “If you want” the man nodded.

“I’d like that, yes. My place, this time” Stephen nodded. The taller man grabbed the glass of wine. “Can I ask you a question?” He nodded, still drinking his wine, keeping his eyes on Tony.

“You knew who I was, didn’t you?” Stephen smirked.

“Yes, Loki texted me a picture of you two in Rhode Island, and I have a good memory,” Tony smirked.

“Are you sure you didn’t stare at it for too long, and now you can’t forget my face?” Stephen smiled. In his mind the answer was something like: _‘actually, my librarian friend is actually a sorcerer and he put a spell on me, and you’re the only person that apparently is not affected by it, and I have absolutely no idea why, so I just can’t forget your face’_ , but the answer he gave Tony was:

“I’m sure. I didn’t stare at you for hours, but it’s kinda hard for me to forget a pretty face” Tony smirked. He drank the wine, without breaking the eye contact.

“So, you’re actually adopting the girl you found?” Stephen nodded.

“We like to think we found each other. Yes, I am, her parents gave me her guardianship, already, and now I’m waiting for the adoption process.”  Tony nodded.

“I'm glad it's working out for you, I thought, when Loki told me, that you were kinda weird, putting a teenager inside your house like that” Stephen nodded.

“Yeah, I understand, I just couldn’t leave her there, you know? And we’re great, she’s awesome, she’s probably the smartest kid I know, she goes to that school near the Píer 25?” Tony smiled.

“Yeah, Peter goes there” Stephen raised his eyebrows.

“We’re raising geniuses” The doctor said. Tony shrugged.

“With fathers like us, they better be!” Stephen smiled.

“Humble, Mr. I graduated from MIT at twenty-one” They looked at each other, both smirking, holding their glasses.

 

Peter woke up around twelve, looking for Tony around the apartment, but Tony had already left.

 **“Hm, my dad’s not here???”** He sat on the sofa and turned the tv on.

 **“DO YOU THINK HE’S WITH WHOEVER HE WAS, FRIDAY NIGHT?”** MJ asked. **“OH MY GOD PETER YOUR DAD IS DATING SOMEONE?”**

 **“FUCKING FINALLY?”** Ned texted. **“The man is single for like 10 years, and Loki always said he was a man whore before he adopted Peter?”** Peter rolled his eyes.

**“Do you guys wanna come over? We can order something to eat!!!!!”**

**“Sure!!! Ned, I’ll be there in 30”**

Peter texted Tony.

**“Where are you? MJ and Ned are coming over, we’re gonna order food and play something”**

**“I’m out, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but you were so cute sleeping, I didn’t wanna wake you”** Peter rolled his eyes.

**“Hm, okay? I guess… Are you with the guy you were texting yesterday?”**

**“I already told you, and I’m not saying again: none of your…”**

**“Business”** Tony smiled.

 **“See? You’re learning”** Peter waited for MJ and Ned to arrive and they ordered some food. They sat on the sofa.

“So, he is dating someone!” Peter faked a smile.

“My dad is dating, someone has a crush on you, and I’m here!” Peter said. He looked at Ned. “Do you wanna be my fake boyfriend? So I won’t feel so left out?” MJ laughed. She and Ned exchanged a look.

“Wait, someone has a crush on you?” Ned asked, looking at her. Peter smiled.

“Obviously. Stephen Strange’s daughter, or whoever that girl was, you should have seen the way she looked at MJ!” Ned is looking at her, his mouth open.

“Okay, so your idol’s daughter or something has a crush on you? You go, girl!” he said. MJ shook her head.

“She doesn’t have a crush on me, she just called me pretty, and I honestly think she was trying to be sarcastic,” MJ said.

“Yes, but you thought about it, didn’t you?” The girl rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t Peter, because even if she has a crush on me what am I supposed to do? We knocked on her door like two stalkers, she pretty much hates us”

“Yeah, she probably hates me, but she definitely looked at you! And you definitely thought about that, see? Damn, we’re gonna be the only singles around here!” Peter said the last part looking at Ned.

“You’regonnabetheonlysinglebecauseNedwentonadatewithdannyfridaynight” MJ said, way too fast.

“Wait, what?” Peter looks disappointed.

“MICHELLE!” She faked a smile at him, and Peter and Ned are staring each other now.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Ned said. “I was going to, but… I don’t know, man, I think I freaked out! It was not that big of a deal, anyway, he texted me and we went for a walk, and we found this comic store and we kinda kissed, but that was all”

Peter only nodded.

“Okay, that's fine, hm, I'll wait for the food downstairs” He faked a smile and got up, putting the card in his pocket.

“Oh, shit,” MJ said, realizing what she did. She ran to the door before Peter could open it. “I'm sorry, Petey, I completely forgot, jeez, I'm so sorry” he shrugged, leaving the apartment without saying a word.

“What just happened?” Ned had a confused face, looking at MJ, trying to understand.

“We just broke his heart,” she said. The girl didn't know if she should tell him, or if she should just leave Ned there and go after Peter.

“What do you mean we broke his heart? He likes Danny? They barely speak!” MJ looked at him.

“It's not Danny” Ned's face lit up.

“Oh, OH!” she nodded. “Oh, wow” she nodded. They waited for him in the living room, so when Peter got in, carrying four bags of food, Ned followed him alone to the kitchen.

“I'm sorry, Pete, I am, I didn't know” Peter nodded. He opened the cabinet, grabbing three plates. “You never told me”

He finally looked at Ned, putting the plates on the counter in front of him.

“Yeah? What was I supposed to say, if I didn't know how you would react? What was I supposed to say, when we were sharing my bed, doing everything we could together? Forget about it, Ned, I'm gonna be fine, just give me some time, okay?” Ned didn't say anything. Peter took a deep breath. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude, I…”

“Hey, it's okay, I'm sorry we never talked about this, and I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about Danny. I didn't know what was going on” Peter nodded. “If you want I can…”

“Don't worry, I can handle it, seriously, let's just… move on, please?” Ned nodded.

 

Tony and Stephen were on the couch, holding their glasses, drinking what was left of the Syrah, and Stephen thought about finishing the other bottle after that one, and suddenly they were kissing. Stephen got up, still kissing him, putting himself between Tony's legs, and the man raised his hands, to touch his face. Stephen never reacted that quick in his life. He held Tony's wrist, squeezing them with his hands. Harder. Harder. Harder. He only realized how much pressure he was putting in the act when he felt Tony's wrist bones against his hand. He got up fast, moving away from the couch.

“I'm so sorry, I'm... God, I'm sorry” Stephen's hands were shaking, he's out of breath, his head is spinning, and he's angry. He can't believe he just physically hurt the man in front of him. He left the living room, not giving Tony an opportunity to speak. The man got up, going after him. Stephen is in the middle of his bedroom, still shaking, still upset. Tony touched his waist, gently.

“Hey, it's okay, you didn't hurt me. Stephen?” The taller man is staring at the floor, embarrassed. The idea of Tony touching his face and feeling his skin was terrible for him, so he tried to avoid that, and he knew Tony was lying. He looked at him, then he gently touched his left arm, taking Tony's hand with his. The marks of Stephen's fingers were still there, and probably were going to be for a few days.

“It's nothing, it's okay, I'm okay” Tony assured him.

“I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, I just… I'm sorry” The man nodded.

“You just reacted, that's okay, it happens, I'm not mad, I swear I don't care, okay? Now come on, let's go back to the living room” Tony took him by the hand to the living room again. They sat next to each other and Tony pressed their lips together only for a moment, then they put their feet on the coffee table and Tony hugged a pillow, Stephen's hands around him on the back of the couch. The smaller put his knee on the couch, to get more comfortable, and he put his hand on Stephen’s thighs, kissing the doctor again. Stephen touched Tony’s face. He got up, putting both legs around Stephen’s body and sitting on his lap. Stephen's hands touched the mechanic’s waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOOOOOOOOW OKAY  
> FIRST DATE? FIRST KISS? STEPHEN FREAKING OUT? PETER HAVING A CRUSH ON NED AND NED DATING SOMEONE ELSE? MJ THINKING ABOUT WANDA? LOKI HOOKING UP WITH SOMEONE?  
> That's all for today!!! I see you guys probably Saturday, okay? Okay!!  
> Bye!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say here, so...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How y'all doing today???  
> omg can y'all believe I'm just blocked? Like creative block is a b*tch, and I just UGH  
> bUT BUUUUT I JUST WROTE THE CUTEST THING EVER? AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS WON'T READ IT, AT LEAST NOT FOR A WHILE??? I'm sorry alskjasojslkasj  
> Hope you guys like this one!

 

 **“I'm taking Tony home, do you want me to go get you?”** Stephen texted.

 **“Taking your boyfriend home hmm!!”** he rolled her eyes, watching the girl text another message. **“Sure. We're just reading.”**

They went outside. It was already dark. Tony looked at him.

“So, if Wanda is all smart, what's your friend doing tutoring her?”

“Oh, it's not for school, it's more… Specific, like some historical research, or something. It's more like a hobby than tutoring” Tony raised his eyebrows.

“That sounds interesting” Stephen nodded.

“She looks pretty excited about that, she's reading all those books and trying to learn certain languages to read more about it, it's nice to see her like that.” Tony is smiling. He can hear the fascination in Stephen's voice.

“Can I ask you something?” Stephen nodded. “Is there anything you can't do?” the man smiled.

“I don't know. I can't read Latin, but apparently, she can” Tony smiled again. He stopped in front of Stephen and on his tiptoe he kissed him.

“What's that for?” Tony shrugged.

“I don't know, just felt like it” Stephen smiled. He put one hand around Tony's waist and the other one in the back of his head and kissed him.

Stephen left Tony in front of his apartment and kissed him goodbye, the man didn't hide himself, he walked around 6th street. On Bleecker Street he texted Wanda.

 **“I'm outside”** and less than one minute later the girl was leaving the sanctum with two books.

“Hey, did you have fun? Are you hurt? Should I punch Wong?” the girl smiled, looking at him.

“I'm fine, Steph. We had a few training sessions and he showed me a lot of cool stuff, but I'm okay” Stephen smiled. “How was your date?”

Stephen smirked.

“I can tell you about it, at home” She nodded.

“Steph? What's happening with Wong?” the doctor frowned, looking at her. “I mean, he used to visit us a lot, but this last couple of weeks he seems so far away” 

“Did he say something?” she shook her head, denying. “I don't know, he told me he was busy, and that's all. I was actually impressed when he said you were going to the sanctum today”

“He looks fine, I just miss having him around, and school is starting next week, so I don't know”

“Maybe we should plan a themed dinner? And invite him?” she nodded. “Okay”

“Are you gonna invite your boyfriend?” Stephen smiled.

“Maybe not this time. Let's spend some time together, the three of us?” she nodded.

They went back to the apartment and Wanda went to the kitchen, making them some popcorn. When she sat next to him on the couch Stephen was watching Benjamin Button.

“Oh, we're not watching that movie again. You already watched it three times in the last twenty days, we're not watching it a fourth time. Don't get me wrong, this movie is awesome, but I think we need to watch something lighter.” she said, grabbing the remote control.

“I think we should watch Brother Bear” he said. The girl smiled.

“Hell, yeah! So, how was your date?” Stephen took a deep breath.

“I did something, now I can’t stop thinking about it” She looks at him, waiting for Stephen to continue. “He tried to touch my face”

“Oh,” Stephen nodded, without looking at her.

“Yes, we were kissing and I reacted because I didn’t know what he’d feel, you know? This or what he sees, and I grabbed his wrists, and I didn’t realize I was doing that, I overpowered him in a way and he didn’t even react, why would he do that? Fuck” Wanda was watching him, the man looked angry, probably ashamed.

“Did you apologize?” He nodded. “If he accepted then that’s fine, you can’t keep beating yourself up because of it, it was an accident, and now that happened you can use that to be more careful.” Stephen nodded.

“I know, but I feel like shit”

“I know life was terrible to you, I understand, but really, we’re here for you, we like you for who you are, no matter what, you’re such an amazing person, but you let things that already happened weight on you and it only makes you feel bad, you can’t do this, if he accepted your apologies, if he said it was okay then it is, and if it’s gonna make you feel better text him and apologize again, but just move on and enjoy him, you know? It’s the first time I see you so happy, just apologize and move on” Stephen nodded.

“I am happy with you” Wanda smiled.

“I know, I’m happy with you, but you have the chance to be happier, just do it. You’re kind, and you deserve to be happy” Stephen smiled. He never believed he deserved something good, before the accident he was rude, he was arrogant, and he deserved everything that happened to him.

“You’re wrong, though. I do deserve everything that happened” Wanda shook her head, looking at him, her heart broken. It wasn’t possible that the man in front of her truly believed that.

“No, you don't. You can't see it, for some reason, but you helped me when everyone I knew turned their backs on me, you saved me, I know we like to think we found each other, but _you_ saved me, you did it, and I don't care _how_ , I just care that you are amazing, you're smart and you can't see your worth, maybe because of your past, I don't know, but I just wish you could see, you know? You're so much more than your face, or your hands, Steph. You were so happy tonight that you didn’t even hide yourself, and that’s the life you should be living, not here, alone. Now text him so we can watch the damn movie” he smiled, grabbing his phone.

 **“Hey, I'm sorry again about what I did”** He waited for Tony to answer.

 **“Don't worry about that. So, am I gonna see you on Friday?”** Stephen nodded.

 **“I don't know. Are you?”** he smiled.

 **“Yes, Friday around 8? Is it a good time for you? At my place”** Stephen looked at Wanda. She smiled.

“Just say yes, I can sort something out” He kept staring at her. “Just do it, come on!”

 **“Okay, I see you there”** Wanda smiled, playing the movie.

Tony looked at the kids. They glanced at each other when they saw the smile on his face.

“Hm, son, is that okay if you sleep at Ned's next Friday?” Peter opened his mouth, uncomfortable. He knew he said he wanted things to be normal, but he felt uncomfortable. Sleeping alone with Ned was going to be a challenge for the first time.

MJ smiled. “Actually, both of them are coming to my house Friday. It's Mexican night, you know” Tony nodded.

“MJ, you don’t have to…” The girl rolled her eyes.

“Shut up, Parker.” she forced a smile to Tony.

“Anything special happening Friday?” Tony smirked.

“Just Boy's night, you know? Nothing special.”

When Ned and MJ left Tony and Peter sat on the sofa to watch something.

“You okay, kid?” Peter looked at him. Tony could feel his son miles away.

“Yeah, I think,” Peter thought for a second. “Dad?”

Tony looked at him, worried, there was something about Peter's voice.

“Yes” took a while for Peter to answer. He kept staring at the floor, thinking if he should talk about it with Tony or not.

“Hm, nothing, I think I'm tired, can I skip Pawn Stars tonight?” Tony smiled, gently.

“Of course. If they buy something good I tell you tomorrow” Peter nodded, grabbing his phone and getting up. Tony watched the boy walk away. “Hey, Petey?” Peter looked at him. “I love you” the boy smiled.

“I love you too, dad” Tony grabbed his phone.

 **“Hm, since you’re the closest person to me with a kid, can I ask you something?”** Stephen answered in a few seconds.

**“Sure”**

**“Does Wanda talk to you about stuff?”**

**‘All the time, but I think it’s because we’re still knowing each other, you know? Is everything okay?”** Tony took a deep breath.

**“I got home and Peter seems a little off, and he almost told me something, but then he just went to his bedroom. I don’t know, usually, I just let it be, but I never saw him like that”**

**“He’s a teenager, Tony, there’s a lot happening, they’re just learning about things, just give him some time and make sure he knows he can trust you, and he’ll tell you about it”** Tony smiled.

 **“Do you think I should tell him I’m spending time with you?”** In his apartment, Stephen smiled. Wanda was trying not to smile because she could see Stephen smiling and texting.

**“Well, spending time is a nice way to put it” “If you think it’ll help, yes”**

**“You know what I mean ;)’ “Does Wanda know about it?”**

**“I do know” “Yes, since yesterday, yes, she is a smart kid, Peter is too, so he probably already knows, just tell him yourself, if you think that’s the right thing to do”**

**“Yeah, damn, you’re always right, too?”** Stephen smiled.

Tony got up, going to Peter’s room and knocking before opening the door. The boy was already in bed, his eyes closed. He heard when Tony asked if he was still awake, but he didn’t answer. He just wanted to be alone for a while, because he was about to cry.

“Okay, son, goodnight, I love you” Tony whispered. He closed the door behind him, going back to the living room.

  


Tony and Bruce helped Loki open the coffee shop that Monday morning. The younger Odinson had to organize his stock before opening, around seven, and the two of them offered to help. Tony was just looking for an excuse to talk to them about Stephen, so he just said yes.

“You should have employees to do that,” Bruce said, putting the box inside the storage room.

“Yeah, they're just so tired, we all are, so I just told them they should be here when we open.”

“Tell me again why you're doing this?” Loki smiled.

“it's called business, you should know about that” Tony smirked. Bruce sighed.

“Do you need an extra pair of hands? I need to do something, occupy my mind” Loki looked at him.

“Is everything okay?” Bruce pressed his lips together.

“Thor is killing me, he's busy with that City Hall trial and we haven’t had sex in three weeks, I’m too frustrated. I already have twenty days of classes planned, do you guys have any idea what that means? I need something” Loki rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t be listening to this, honestly, gross” Tony smirked.

“Marry a lawyer, they said. It will be fun, they said. Yeah, when he’s not too busy to fuck” Tony laughed.

“I’m sorry, can you stop talking about fucking my brother? God, just… You can work here, just never talk about it again, okay?” Bruce shrugged.

“Oh, yeah, talking about fucking, how was your date yesterday?” Tony looked at him, shaking his head.

“WAIT,” Loki said. “You had a date yesterday? With Stephen?” Tony nodded.

“I went to his place, he cooked us lunch and God!” Tony took a deep breath. “I’m gonna be honest with you, please don’t get hurt, I don’t know what you were thinking giving him away like that, the man is just…” Tony stopped for a second. “He’s amazing? He’s a great cook and he understands about pretty much everything? From I-Eights to fine wine, like, I’m just glad you did”

“So, how _was_ your date?” Bruce asked.

“God, I think I’ll text Thor and talk to him about that” Bruce ignored him. “Nothing actually happened, but he certainly knows where to put his hands,” Tony said. “Oh, yes!” Tony said, remembering. “Who’s Em?” Loki shook his head.

“He told you?”

“He had to, I didn’t know you were okay with that, I almost left his place running”

“His name is En, he’s a client, Bruce is probably gonna see him, he’s nice. I don’t know, I actually didn’t have time to properly talk to him since Thursday.” Tony and Bruce looked at each other.

“and what the hell are you doing wasting your time talking to us?” Tony asked. “Give me that box. I'm flattered, truly, but you're not my doctor, so don't waste your time with me”

Bruce smiled.

“I swear the Odinson’s are so slow! I could have married Thor when we were still in college, but he wasn't sure if I liked him, honestly, what's up with you people?” he looked at Loki.

“Wait, _your doctor?_ ” Loki gave him the box, and Tony took it to the storage room.

“well, not mine,  _mine,”_ He said. “At least not yet _,_ I'm not making the same mistake you did” Loki frowned.

“Wait, you're talking about Stephen?” Tony looked at him.

“Of course I am talking about Stephen, who else?” Loki is confused. _Doctor?_

 _“_ Stephen is a writer” Tony smiled.

“Oh, but he's not. Not with those hands” Bruce is listening, trying not to maintain visual contact with them, his eyes wide open.

“His hands?” Loki was lost. It was the part about Stephen that the former doctor didn’t tell Loki, but Tony knew. Stephen thought that if Tony couldn’t see the ugliest part of him then that was okay for him to tell Tony the other part. The broken one. His hands, the life he lost.

“You truly don't know shit about the accident, do you?” Loki is staring at him, perplexed. Accident?

“I think that's a ‘no’” Tony said.

“Jesus, it's getting worse!” Bruce whispered. He kept watching Tony and Loki look at each other, the younger one looking clueless.

“We're not talking about the same Stephen,” Loki said.

“Oh, but we are. The Stephen I had a date with last night, the neurosurgeon with countless awards and accounts about him on Twitter”

“Wait, what?” Suddenly Tony is not trying to prove that he is right, he's worried.

“You really don't know” Loki shakes his head, denying it. He's lost, and Tony has this bad feeling on the back of his neck. “Stephen got into an accident, a couple of years ago.”

“And there's something wrong with his hands, now?” Tony nodded. “Why would he lie to me?”

“I don't know, but please, I'm gonna ask him, just let me do this” Loki nodded. Tony _was_ worried. He was anxious. Stephen lied to Loki, but why? He didn't want to, but it made him think about what Stephen was lying about to him.

“Damn, is he really a surgeon?” Tony nodded.

“I Googled him, he was this huge neurosurgeon at the Presbyterian for years, he was everywhere, they basically worshiped him, and then everything suddenly stopped, and he told me there was an accident, so I think that's the reason why he stopped.” Loki's eyes widened. There was so much about Stephen he didn’t actually know, and he just wanted to know why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanda and Stephen are... EVERYTHING  
> Tony doesn't know why Stephen lied to Loki... hmmm... Okay  
> Poor PETER????? MY BABY PETER I'M SO SORRY, I KNOW, I'M AWFUL, BUT YOU'RE GONNA BE HAPPY, I PROMISE YOU  
> Tag yourself I'm Bruce akjsaljaslj


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HELLO, I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH THAT'S ALL Y'ALL NEED TO KNOW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, REMEMBER WHEN I SAID THAT I WAS GONNA UPDATE ON MONDAY? WELL, IT'S TUESDAY 5:30 AM, BUT I HAVEN'T SLEPT YET, SO IT'S STILL MONDAY FOR ME HAHAHAHA WHO NEEDS TO SLEEP, HONESTLY??  
> SO... I'M SORRY, WAIT... So how's everyone going???  
> Hope y'all are okay bc I am  
> I'm just tired  
> Okay... That's it

On Monday Stephen and Wanda went out. The man found a lion mask behind the washing machine and put it on. Wanda smiled.

“Wait” she went to his room, between the stuff Pietro sent to her there was a box full of personal belongings, small souvenirs from past experiences. She found the Elephant mask from a school play she was part of, six years before. She put it on. They left the house wearing masks, and for a moment Stephen couldn't care less about anything. They went looking for party supplies. The man texted Wong, inviting him over that night. The man accepted, and now they were walking around New York wearing animal masks and buying paper lanterns and a chocolate cake.

 

“There’s a nice cafe next to the city hall, we can go there to see if they have chocolate cake, everything they bake is amazing;” Stephen nodded. “And we can drink something, what do you think? It’s almost lunchtime”

“Sure, then we go back home because we have a lot of work to do” Wanda smiled, imagining Wong there, the apartment decorated.

“He’s gonna love it!”

They took the subway to the city hall, and Wanda guided them to this coffee shop around Warren Street.

“We come here all the time,” Wanda said, and then she stopped, staring at the floor. “Well, we used to come here all the time” Stephen looked at her. There are people staring at them, but only because they’re wearing animal masks.

“Something wrong?” Stephen asks. She shook her head.

“It’s fine, doesn’t matter” she faked him a smile and removed the mask. When they stopped in front of the counter to make their orders Stephen’s heart started to beat fast, his hands started sweating and he completely lost his ability to speak. Of all places… He held Wanda by her shoulders putting her in front of him.

“Hi, I’m Loki, how can I help you?” Wanda’s mouth is open, and she whispers an “Oh, shit” before faking a smile.

“Hm, do you have that chocolate cake with white chocolate frosting?” Loki smiles at her, curious because the man behind her seems really interested in his ceiling.

“Yes”

“Hm, we want six slices, hm, two chicken sandwiches and two raspberry juices, to go, please” She smiled at him and looked at Stephen. The man is completely avoiding eye contact with pretty much everyone. He gives her his wallet. He can’t believe the man in front of him is Loki Odinson, he can’t believe after all that time he’s right in front of Loki and he can’t do anything about it.

“Thank you” She smiles again, and both of them step aside, staying close to the counter.

“Shit, I didn’t know, I’m sorry” He nods, looking at her, his eyes wide open. “Are you okay?” Stephen nods again. He’s afraid that if he says something Loki might recognize his voice.

“We’re gonna laugh about it later, you’ll see” Stephen smiles. This man gets closer to them, putting his hands on the counter, and Stephen holds his breath. SHIT. SHIT. SHIT.

“Bruce, my wallet!” The man asks. Wanda is looking at Stephen and the way the former doctor is staring at the other man on the counter. “Give me three of those, I think it will make Peter feel better,” he asked, pointing to a bunch of Red Velvet cupcakes. “I’ll pay Loki later” Wanda’s eyes are wide open and she’s also holding her breath. Peter? Like that Peter? Fuck.

“Shit” she started laughing, which made Tony look at them. The girl is holding her mask, and Tony glance at Stephen really fast, with a weird look on his face. “I’m sorry, sir, it’s just too funny,” she says. And it is, because New York is huge, and there she is, at her favorite coffee shop, where she used to go all the time with Becky, and Stephen is there, and Loki is the owner and Tony is right next to them stealing cupcakes to his stupid son. And that’s too funny.

Stephen is too worried and scared to laugh, but he’s not mad at her, she’s right, she should be laughing. The man she thought was called Bruce gave Tony his wallet and a bag with the cupcakes and Tony looks at Wanda and Stephen one last time before leaving the coffee shop. Stephen is sweating underneath the mask. SHIT.

“Fuck I gotta tell Wong, can I tell him?”

“SHHH,” Stephen says, and nods.

“Sorry, I’m sorry” she’s laughing again. A few minutes later they’re holding their order, and Wanda is still smiling. The plan was for them to stay around, and eat there, but now Wanda knows they need to go. Stephen would be the most uncomfortable he has ever been, so they just leave the coffee with all the bags. Stephen is carrying a huge plastic bag full of party supplies, and the girl is carrying the food. Twenty minutes later they’re opening the apartment door.

Wong went there that night. The entire apartment was decorated with white paper lanterns and white candles, they ordered Nepalese food from this restaurant on West Village. Wanda spent the afternoon making paper flowers and she put them around the apartment.

They’re sitting on the floor, next to the coffee table, eating their food.

“Can I tell him? I’ll tell him, I’m telling him” Wanda says. She looks at Wong. The man is looking at them. “So, we went out today wearing animal masks, and I took Stephen to my favorite coffee shop to buy chocolate cake, and we got in, waited in line and suddenly it’s our turn, and Stephen looks like he’s seen a ghost, so he put me in front of the cashier, and I realize I need to do the talking, so the man smiles at me and says” she stops for a second. “And pay attention to this. He says ‘Hi, I’m _Loki_ how can I help you?’ and Stephen is looking away, you know when you put food in front of a dog and ask him not to eat it, so the dog starts to look everywhere trying not to look at the food, because he won’t resist it? Stephen was the dog” She smiles. “And okay, we got over it pretty quick, so, we’re waiting for our food when this cute man, just a little bit taller than me stops next to us asking some Bruce guy his wallet, and a couple of cupcakes to his son _, Peter,_ and Stephen is like this” she froze, her eyes widened. “It was bloody Tony” Wong is looking at them, his eyes also widened. “By the way, he’s cute, congrats” Stephen smirks. “It was priceless, I thought he was gonna have a heart attack” Wong is laughing, trying to imagine Stephen like that.

 

On Friday Peter left the apartment after lunch. Tony got earlier from work, and Wanda convinced Wong that he should take her to Kamar-Taj for no specific reason. She made Stephen a chocolate crostata, and the man left the apartment to buy wine.

Around seven he was ready, Wanda had already left and he was nervous again. Was it a third date, or a second? He wasn’t sure.

 

Just a couple of minutes after eight Stephen ringed the doorbell.

“Hey” Tony smiled, opening the way for the taller man to come in. Stephen handled him the crostata.

“Hey, Wanda made us this, and this is for us” he closed the door behind him, following Tony to the kitchen, holding two bags, one with a bottle of sparkling rosé, and another one with red wine.

“She’s sweet” Stephen smiled. he gave the man the bottles and watched him put it all on the fridge. “And you’re spoiling me!” Stephen smirked. “I’m not complaining, though” the former doctor chuckled.

“So, how are you?” Stephen is looking at him. “How’s Peter? Did you talk to him?”

“I tried, he was in bed, but he got better through the week, I don’t know, I really wanna tell him, but it seems like it’s never a good time, you know?” Stephen nodded. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m really great. I got a call from my lawyer yesterday, Wanda is almost officially mine, it’s all going well.” Tony smiled, and Stephen thought he could look at it forever.

“Is she alone?” Stephen shook his head.

“No, she convinced Wong that they should spend the night doing some research, poor guy, he’s definitely not sleeping tonight” Tony smiled. “And Peter?”

“He’s with his friends, something about Mexican night, I don’t know. So, something happened, and I think we need to talk” Stephen nodded, looking at him. Tony seems serious. For a moment Stephen thought that was it, he thought Tony somehow found out about his real appearance. “Are you gonna lie to me?” the doctor frowned, looking at him. _What?_

“Are you gonna lie to me like you lied to Loki?” Stephen took a deep breath. “Why?”

“I lied to Loki because I never liked people looking at me for who I become, that accident ruined my entire life, and telling him the truth would mean that he was gonna see me for who I was, and I couldn’t, I wanted to feel normal for a moment, you know? I wanted to be… Just a normal person with a life, not a person with a ruined career who can’t even cut parsley without making a fucking mess” Stephen said and took a deep breath again. Tony got closer, holding his hands.

“You don’t have to lie to me, okay? I don’t actually care if you can cut parsley, or not” Stephen smiled. Tony kissed him, still holding his hand.

 

“Okay, so the eggs…” Tony didn't wait for Stephen to finish talking, he turned the glass with three raw eggs on the kitchen counter, making a mess.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Tony looked at him, confused.

“You said eggs first” Stephen is staring at him, his mouth open.

“No, I didn’t, clearly you didn’t wait for me to finish talking before making a mess, why would the eggs come first? There’s nothing to hold them!” Stephen said.

“I don’t know, why would you talk about the eggs first, if you’re not putting the eggs first? I don’t know how to cook, just don’t expect I know what I’m doing” Stephen smiled.

“Clearly. Just break the eggs again, and I’ll clean this mess” He found his way to the laundry room.

“Give me those, I clean and you start doing it” Tony grabbed a cloth from Stephen's hands and cleaned the counter and the floor.

 

After dinner they sat on the living room, the bottle of rosé open, sharing the crostata.

“I had fun tonight,” Stephen said. Tony looked at him, holding the spoon next to his mouth.

“Are you calling the night? Please, tell me you’re not leaving already” Stephen smiled.

“I don’t know, what do you have in mind?” Tony smiled, putting the spoon on the coffee table.

“I have a very vivid imagination, you know?” Tony smirked, his hands finding the way to unbutton Stephen's shirt. The former doctor made a move, expertly putting his wine glass on the floor without moving one single inch away from Tony, putting the shorter man under him. He kissed him, Tony's hands sliding Stephen's shirt off his shoulders.

 

Stephen woke up the next morning with Tony's naked body against his. One of Tony's legs were between his legs, his entire body touching Stephen's, Tony using his chest as a pillow, his right hand touching his own hair. Stephen had his right arm around Tony's back. The taller man smiled. Tony woke up, looking at him.

“Morning” Stephen smirked. “You slept here”

“I did, and I think I'm in trouble,” he said, using his left arm to grab his phone on the floor. SHIT. 10:10 AM.

He unlocked the screen, to read Wanda's texts.

**“MORNUNG!!!!!”**

**“NEPAL IS AMAZINF I CAN'T WAIR TO MOVE THEER, THAT PLACE I SWEAR IS EVERYTHING”**

**“Amazing* there* uuugh”**

**“I can basically see myself in a few years reading Latin under that tree!”** Stephen smiled, Wanda talked like he was supposed to know which tree she was talking about.

**“I'M SO TIRED I'M GOING HOME”**

**“Just got home, and you're not here, don't worry, I think I'll take a nap, we can go buy the school supplies later ;)”**

The man smiled, putting the phone away. Gladly Tony was busy drawing invisible lines on  Stephen's chest to read the messages. He could see scars from the accident, a bunch of scars on Stephen's chest, courtesy of all the broken glass from the windshield. He didn't touch the scars, because he didn't know if he could.

“Why would you be in trouble for?” Tony asked when he realized Stephen had put his phone on the floor again.

“I promised Wanda I was gonna buy school supplies with her, but she said she was gonna take a nap” Tony smiled.

“So, we have time for breakfast?” He asked, and Stephen smirked.

“Oh, we have plenty of time” The former doctor moved his body, putting Tony against the bed, holding his wrists against the mattress. He kissed Tony's left forearm, his arm, his neck, his chest and Tony gasped. Stephen smiled, moving to kiss his neck again, both his legs around Tony's body, supporting his weight. He slowly moved, dragging his legs against Tony's legs and putting his body between the man's legs, his hands on both sides of Tony's waist. Tony touched Stephen's hair, moving his body to a more comfortable position.

 

Tony was the first one to get up and take a shower, then he got Stephen a clean towel and watched the naked man get up and go to the bathroom. When he left Tony was still in the room, and he almost choked. Stephen had the gray towel around his waist, his chest still kinda wet, his cheeks red, one of his hands holding the towel and the other one grabbing his clothes from the floor. Stephen winked at him, going back to the bathroom to change. When he left Tony gave him a new toothbrush.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Tony smiled.

“Oh, okay, this is a toothbrush, you’re gonna use it to brush your teeth, and then you can put it on the drawer” Stephen looked at him, holding the toothbrush next to his face.

“I’m not leaving a toothbrush here, already” Tony looked at him.

“It’s just a toothbrush” The taller man rolled his eyes.

“It’s our third date” Tony is looking at him, confused.

“So?”

“It’s a toothbrush” the older man smiled.

“It’s just a toothbrush, think about the environment, can you imagine throwing a new toothbrush away everytime you come here? Damn, Peter and Wanda are gonna grow up among a pile of garbage and it’s totally gonna be your fault, just take the toothbrush, brush your beautiful teeth so we can have breakfast, and leave the damn toothbrush there”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY BUT....  
> STEPHEN AND WANDA GOING TO LOKI'S COFFEE SHOP?????? TONY GOING BACK THERE BC HE FORGOT HIS WALLET???? I SWEAR I LOVED IT TOO MUCH  
> AND THAT DATE DAMN  
> THE TOOTHBRUSH THING HONESTLY  
> So, I need to talk to you guys about something: hm, Ironstrange is happening? That's good, so I was thinking about focusing on other relationships/characters, can I do it? Bc I've been thinking about something and I just want it to happen hahahaah okay, I'll try to get some sleep now


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!  
> Okay, my week was weird, so I was writing like 20 words a day, and yesterday I was like "damn, you need to finish this" and I did, I really hope y'all like it

The living room is quiet. They're all quiet, and they're all busy with their phones. At least Ned is. Peter is pretending he's playing some game, and MJ is busy planning her next week because school is about to start and she just wanna make sure everything is organized. She had just finished her fifth checklist when she looks at Peter, on the couch, while she and Ned are on the opposite side of the living room. 

She gets up, sitting next to him. 

“Hey, birdie” he looks at her and smiles. “Give me that” MJ grabbed his phone and the boy watched while the girl was playing his game. “Here, now…” she gives him his phone, after finishing that level, and looks at him, blinking. “Is everything okay?”

Peter nodded. She knows he's lying, she can feel it. “No, it's not” she whispers and he nods again. 

“I could see him texting Danny from under the table the whole night” she smiles at him, politely. 

“Yeah, I saw that too, I'm sorry, Petey” the boy shrugs. 

“It's okay, MJ” she looked at him. 

“Let's go for a walk” she touched his shoulder, getting up, and the boy followed her. They stopped in the middle of the living room, looking at Ned.

“We’re gonna buy some ice cream, do you want something?” The boy shook his head, denying it, he knew MJ and Peter wanted to be alone for a moment, so he didn’t say anything about going with them.

When they left the apartment, MJ looked at him.

“It's not okay, Peter, you know, for you to ignore this, he is your first crush or something, and he's also your best friend, it's okay for you to feel something” He faked a smile.

“He’s my best friend, MJ, I don’t know what to do, I don’t even wanna go to school, Monday, because Danny is gonna be there and I’ll have to think about it, and I just...”

“If you want we can stay away, for a while, he’ll understand” Peter looked at her like she had just said something awful.

“We can’t leave him, I mean, you can’t leave him, he’s our friend” the girl looked at him.

“Yes, but if things with Danny are something, then I don’t know, Peter, he has him, now, and we have each other, maybe you should think about that, he is our friend, and he knows you like him, so he will totally understand, and we still can do things together” Peter didn’t say anything. “Just think about that” 

“Can I ask you something?” MJ nodded. “Do you think Danny is better than me?”

“Of course not, and it’s not about who’s better, or what, I don’t know, I always thought you and Ned would look nice together, but sometimes it’s just… Not meant to be, and you’re gonna find someone amazing, you know? We all will” Peter smiled.

“I think you already did” MJ rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying”

“Yes, you should shut up now” Peter smiled.

“Thank you, Mich, really, for everything” She shrugged.

 

Stephen went to the kitchen, finding Tony making them breakfast and smiled.

“You know, I can always help you with that” Tony smiled.

“I understand about breakfast, you know, I have a kid” Stephen smiled.

“Yeah, but we can do it together”

“Your toothbrush?” Stephen rolled his eyes, putting his hands on the counter. 

“It’s in the drawer” Tony nodded. 

“The environment thanks you, kind sir” Stephen laughed. “So, there’s something I wanted to ask you” the former doctor smirked, knowing he couldn’t miss the opportunity.

“Already? Wow, the devil works hard, and Tony Stark works fast!” he saw the man blush and smiled.

“You’re an idiot” he laughed.

“I know, it’s part of the job. What do you wanna ask me?”

“How do you feel like knowing that there are people out there with Twitter accounts for you?” Stephen laughed. shaking his head.

“You really did your homework” Tony shrugged.

“You know, I got curious”

“Hm, it was good, at first, actually I felt like it was the least I deserved like people should be doing that, you know? Now it's just… Sad, just a reminder of who I was and who I'll never be again.” Tony was looking at him, holding a spoon. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked” Stephen smiled, gently. 

“That's okay, at some point… I don't know, I expect to tell you these things at some point” Tony smirked. “If you don't get too scared about how I look, first” Stephen whispered. 

“What are you talking about?” the former doctor shook his head, smiling. 

“Nothing. Do you need help?” Tony shrugged, watching the man get up. Stephen stopped behind him, putting both hands around his waist. Stephen kissed his neck, and Tony put his head on his shoulders, giving in to the touch.

“I’m okay,” he said, his eyes closed.

“You look fine” Tony smiled. Stephen kept hugging him, while the man was busy cooking them breakfast. “You’re gonna tell me how you look like you know what you’re doing?”

Tony smiled.

“Because I know what I’m doing. I know my skills making pasta are not the best, but I understand about breakfast” Stephen raised his eyebrows, curious. Was that even possible? “I have a kid, Steph. I wanted to give him at least one decent meal, you know” Stephen smiled. “I know it's probably not gonna be as amazing as your sauce, but I wanna try it”

“I'm sure it's gonna be amazing,” Stephen said, kissing his neck one last time and stepping away. He sat in front of Tony again, on the other side of the counter and watched him cook.

“So, if you’re not doing anything and since you’re such a good cook what stops you from opening your own restaurant, or something?” Stephen smiled.

“Food is very personal, I think, I mean, I cook to impress, it’s literally relationship one-o’-one, you know, having fun and impressing the other part, cooking is just a hobby,” Stephen said, and started blushing.

“You’re embarrassed, now, because you said the 'R' word, that’s cute” Stephen wanted to hide behind the counter. He didn’t know what to do.

“I’m sorry” Tony smiled.

“Don’t be, maybe we should keep doing this, you know, dates and dinners, and when we’re both comfortable enough to talk about that we can do it” Stephen nodded.

“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea” Tony smirked, looking at him.

“Which reminds me… Thor and Bruce have a key to a private park because they’re that successful” Stephen smiled. “And I was thinking we should get the keys, and have a picnic tomorrow night, you know”

“I’m not saying no, obviously, but the kids have school Monday, and I don’t know, maybe we should spend the rest of the weekend with them and I meet you there on Thursday, midnight?” Tony nodded. “Good, you can text me the address.” 

 

Peter got home thirty minutes after Tony texted him asking when he was going home, because he was just waiting for Tony’s sign that he was alone, so he could go back home. When the boy got there he found the apartment totally clean, because Stephen didn’t leave before Tony let him help clean it.

Tony was on the sofa, texting Stephen and waiting for Peter.

“Hey, dad” Tony smiled, looking at him. He decided to say something before Peter went to his room.

“Kid? Can I have a word?” Peter nodded, putting the backpack on the floor. The kid sat on the sofa, looking at Tony, waiting for him to talk. “You probably already noticed, but I wanna make sure you know about it through me” Peter nodded. “I met a man, last Friday when I went outside to fix MJ’s car, and we’re spending time together.” Peter nodded.

“It was pretty obvious, dad” Tony smiled.

“Yeah, I know, but his daughter knows, and I wanted to be the one to tell you about that, you know, before your uncles, or something” Peter is looking at him, his eyes widened.

“He has a daughter?” Tony nodded.

“Yes, and she also goes to Stuy.” Peter raised an eyebrow.

“So, is it serious? Like, if you're telling me… I haven’t seen you date someone… I never heard you telling me about another man before, and now you only met this guy and your talking to me about him?” Tony looked at him.

“I don’t know, I wouldn’t say serious, but he’s great, he’s smart, and we have a mutual friend, so it made things easier, you know?” Peter is looking at him, curious.

“Who is he?”

“His name is Stephen Strange, yes, uncle Loki’s Stephen Strange, we already talked about it” Peter is looking at him, completely shocked, his mouth open, his eyes widened, and he doesn’t know what to do. The boy started laughing, for reasons he couldn’t explain. Stephen Strange.  _ His dad was talking about being in a relationship with Stephen Strange. _

Tony is looking at him, confused.

“I’m so sorry, dad, that’s just…  Sorry, but you’re dating Stephen Strange?”

“We’re not dating, not yet, I think”

“Oh, God, okay, hm, I’m happy for you? Okay, yeah, I am, but I need a shower” He said, and got up. Tony looked at him, confused.

“Pete? You know you can tell me stuff too, right?” Peter looked at him and nodded. “Okay, now I think we should go out and find something to do this weekend, I’ll wait for you” The boy raised his eyebrows and went to his bedroom.

 

**“FUCK OH MY GOD OH MY GUYS GUUUUUUUYS” “MICHELLE!!!” “NEEEEEEED” “GUUUUYS” “MY DAD JUST TOLD ME I’M DYING”** Peter texted.

**“YOU’RE DYING? Oh, okay”** MJ replied.

**“FUCK, YOU TOTALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT HE JUST TOLD ME”**

**“He just told you you’re dying”** Peter rolled his eyes.

**“THE MAN MY DAD IS FUCKING DATING, MICHEEEEELLE, IS DOCTOR STEPHEN STRANGE HIMSELF”**

**“I’M CHOKINH” “CHOKING” “HOLY FUCK?”**

**“I FUCKING KNOW, JESUS, MY DAD IS DATING STEPHEN STRANGE!!!!!!!!”**

**“THAT MEANS THAT GIRL IS GOING TO BE YOUR SISTER HAHAHAHAH THAT’S SOMETHING I WANNA SEE”**

**“You know that if that happens you can’t date her, right? There’s the ‘no dating each other’s siblings’ rule”**

**“I’m not gonna date her, Parker, Jesus!”** Peter smiled.

 

Wanda took a deep breath. First day of school. Pietro wasn't there, the only friend she ever had was now her ex-girlfriend and she also, gladly, by the way, left Stuyvesant, and now she was completely alone. She had a book from Kamar-Taj’s library about the mirror dimension, so for a moment, she thought she wasn't completely alone. It was only when she got in, looking for her locker that she felt alone. Every single student around her was busy, screaming, running and hugging their friends, exchanging gifts from trips, talking about their summer. 

‘ _ so, this summer I got kicked out because I'm gay, this man adopted me, he has a spell that makes him invisible, I'm studying magic, and I went to Nepal through a door, one night to study about magic objects and weapons’  _ she thought and giggled. It was kinda weird. She shook her head, finally finding her locker and putting her books there. 

 

Peter's heart was beating fast. Really fast. He got in, next to MJ and for a moment he felt happy that he didn't see Ned anywhere. He didn't want to. It was okay to text him, it was okay to play online games with him, but that was a totally different thing because Danny was going to be there and he was sure he wasn't ready to see that. 

“You okay?” MJ is looking at him, concerned. He looked at her and nodded. “we're gonna be fine, Parker” he smiles. For a moment he actually believes that, but five seconds later he sees Ned. The boy is in front of what Peter thought it was his locker, and this boy is next to him, both hands on his pockets, a shy smile on his face. Danny. And Ned looks happy. He looks fine. And they're talking about only God knows what. 

 

The book is great. Wanda wishes she could open the mirror dimension right there in the cafeteria, but she knows there's a lot she needs to learn, first. And Wong would totally kill her. She found a post-it with a note from Stephen with the money he gave her for lunch. 

**“I hope you have a good day, love, don't eat anything I wouldn't!”** She's smiling now because Stephen  _ is  _ the best thing that happened to her, she can't deny that. He was already the father she deserved and she just didn't know what she could do to thank him for all of that.

 

Peter looks at MJ. They're eating alone because they didn't see Ned the entire day. 

“That Pakal dude, hm? Totally alien” she's smiling, looking at him. That was probably the most random thing he had ever said, and she was talking about Peter Benjamin Stark Parker.

“You're serious?” Peter is looking at her, smiling. 

“Totally. You truly think the guy was not an alien? He was driving a spaceship, MJ. With a seat and everything” MJ is laughing. People around them are too busy to pay attention, and Peter is smiling. 

“Totally, one hundred percent an alien, you can't change my mind” she's smiling at him, now. 

“Challenge accepted, Stark. Challenge accepted” the boy laughed, and suddenly everything was better.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY... SO????  
> Pakal is/was a Mayan God, my cousin told me about him last weekend, y'all can google about them and tell me what you guys think, okay, I think that's it???  
> I'll try to write a lot this weekend so I can come back Monday, okay... BYE!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WORLD IS NOT READY FOR THIS ONE...  
> I AM SO SORRY AKSALSKASAIJ OR AM I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I told y'all are not ready for this... I am so sorry??? How y'all doing? The next chapter is ready, so I promise I'll be back Wednesday!  
> Hope you guys like it!  
> OH, SHIT! RIGHT!!!!! I'M AN IDIOT (Oh, tell them something they don't know, girl!) anyway, when I wrote about Tony's age I didn't actually think about it, so apparently I wrote he's 43/44 (because of all that "I adopted Peter when I was just you know, young and partying) when he's supposed to be older, so just pretend I never wrote he's 43, and just consider he's 48, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot, and I'm gonna rewrite that part, okay THANK YOU PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!

Bruce is anxious, it’s pretty obvious to him because he doesn’t know what’s about to happen. He’s waiting for Thor, the man knows that there’s a possibility that he's gonna spend the entire night there, waiting for his husband. He can’t stop his legs from shaking, and he's biting his nails because he knows that if he spends the night waiting the conversation is gonna be completely different, and he’s not ready for that change.

Around one in the morning he heard the front door being opened, and Thor gets in, carrying a box of files, which Bruce thinks is useless, he’s sure Thor is gonna go upstairs, sleep for like four hours, get up, take a shower and he’s gonna leave to the office again, and the box is gonna remain untouched until he leaves in the morning.

Thor is in the hallway, putting the box on the floor when the doctor stops next to the hall entrance.

“Hey, babe, you’re still awake?” there’s no kiss, Thor is just running to the stairs, too exhausted to do anything.

“I’m just glad my husband still remembers his address” Thor is looking at him, now, a confused expression.

“Look, maybe we can talk about what’s bothering you tomorrow? I’m really tired, so…” . Bruce takes a deep breath before saying:

“I’m filing for divorce” and Thor is halfway upstairs now. He abruptly stops, turning his body to face Bruce.

“Did you just…” Bruce nodded, and he looks broken. He hates it, he hates the expression on Thor’s face, he hates the idea of leaving the man in front of him, but he can’t find any other way. Thor is speechless, he’s staring at Bruce, and Bruce is staring at him, and they don’t know what to do or say, and now Thor is fully awake, his heart beating fast.

“What are you talking about?” Is the only question he managed to ask.

“You were there for me, you know, here in New York first, and then Boston, and New York again, and then France, and you changed your life so many times because of me, and I love you for that, but every time you were there for me I made sure I was there for you too, but now? This is just too much. You had to work extra hours the week before our trip to Rhode Island? Fine, because you used to come back home every night around midnight, and I was alone, but I was fine, because I had you sleeping next to me, and that was enough, but this? You haven’t been home in five days, Thor, five, and it’s Monday. I spent an entire weekend working because I had nothing else to do, you haven’t called me since Saturday, and you haven’t texted me in two days” Bruce said. He saw Thor open his mouth to say something. “Don’t fucking lie to me,” Bruce asked, defeated. “The four texts you sent me, the one wishing me goodnight two hours ago? The one this morning? The one last night wishing me goodnight again? And the fucking apology one you texted me Sunday morning saying you were sorry because you left me waiting for you to pick me up for dinner Saturday night? You didn’t even type them. You were so busy working that you asked someone else, or your phone’s voice typing tool to do it for you, and do you wanna know how I know that?” Thor is looking at him because it’s impressive. And Bruce _is_ right. “Because I know my husband, and I know that if you’re not using two exclamation points, or two question marks to finish your texts, you’re using ellipses, and that’s how much I know you” Thor still doesn't know what to say, “Four texts, you didn't stop to text me four times in two days, you didn't call to say you were too busy to go out for dinner, you just left me here, like an idiot, and honestly? Never in my life, I felt more alone.” Thor doesn't know what Bruce wants him to say, he's just there, facing Bruce.

“Please, don’t do this to me,” Thor asked, standing in front of the doctor. “please don't do this, I’m sorry, I really am, but this case… It’s the firm’s hope, you know? I’m sorry, it’s just… I want to make this right, it’s important for me” Bruce is nodding, and he doesn’t wanna feel like the bad guy, but he’s broken.

“Yeah, so was all my Ph.D.’s, all of them, all important, but you… You’re my husband, and nothing is more important to me, you know? I wasn’t asking much, Thor, I couldn’t care less if you were going to go out for brunch with me Sunday morning, I wanted to have dinner with you this weekend, that was all, and I sat here for three hours and I waited, and when I was tired of humiliating myself I changed and I went to the coffee shop, and you know what happened? Loki canceled his plans with his boyfriend to be with me, and I’m not saying he’s better than you, I’m not, all I wanted was for you to come home, to spend a night with me, that was all, but you didn’t” Thor doesn’t know what to say. “You can sleep in the bedroom, I’m gonna sleep on the couch”

  


Thor woke up the next morning and did his best to not wake Bruce up when he left the house. He didn’t go to the office, he made his way to Loki’s coffee shop. His younger brother was opening the shop when he arrived.

“I need your help, brother” Loki smiles, making his way to the counter.

“Yes, to save your marriage, isn’t it? I thought you were gonna ask, you know, because of what happened Saturday, yeah, that was messed up, brother” Thor is looking at him.

“I know, and I didn’t realize it was that bad” Loki frowned.

“Yeah, I left my date, but I called him letting him know, I’m dating, by the way, but you know the difference between us? I told En I was busy, and we’re not even a couple, yet, but you? You left your husband waiting, and you didn’t let him know, not once, I mean, if it was only Saturday that was fine, but you left him waiting so many times in the last couple of months, not just for dates, Thor, you did it, and people just get tired of it, at some point, but I like Bruce too much, and if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s probably gonna leave the both of us after the divorce, I don’t know, brother, I love you, but Bruce deserves better” Thor smiled, ironically.

“Yeah? Who’s that? You?” Thor is pissed. He knows he deserves it, because Loki is right, and Bruce is right, but he just feels like this is too much.

“Oh, you know who I’m talking about” and now he’s mad.

“You know what? You should help Bruce fall in love with him instead of helping me, I’m doing this alone” and the older Odinson leaves the coffee shop.

  


Tony and Stephen met in front of the private garden that Thursday night, just a few minutes after midnight. Tony opens the gate with a key, and Stephen is curious.

“Is it okay for us to be here, you know, with everything that’s happening?” Tony shrugs.

“Yeah, sure, I know at some point they’re gonna be okay.” the garden used to be a vacant land that Thor and Bruce bought just because they could, and turned it into a garden.

“Is this about France?” Tony is looking at him.

“How do you know about France?” Stephen shrugged.

“Loki told me”

“Sometimes I forgot you knew Loki before me. It all started there, I mean, they promised they were going to forget, but then they came back to New York, last year, and they bought this land to have something to do together, but Thor started the company, and it only got worse from there, and, I mean, Thor is amazing, he truly is, but Bruce needs attention, and he deserves it, he's a great guy, he deserves all the love and care in the world.”

“How did you meet them?” Stephen asked, looking at the sky. Tony glanced at him for a second. They were both lying on the grass.

“Do you wanna listen to the whole story?”

“Sure.” Tony nodded. He took a deep breath.

“Hm, May and I were best friends since forever, and we went to MIT together, and she convinced me to do this project with her, I was going through a rough time I think she thought it would help, but we needed this physics lab, and we went to the dean’s office and Bruce was there, and we started fighting for the same lab, so the dean put us to work together, and this was twenty seven years ago, so during that semester we shared the lab, and we became best friends. When we graduated the three of us moved together, we came to New York and about fifteen years ago Bruce was in Columbia, doing one of his PhDs and he met Thor, and Thor was a law student at the time, and they started dating, and May was already married and Bruce used to feel bad, because he used to think I was feeling lonely, so he was always taking me to go on dates with him, and Thor thought it was a good idea to bring his brother along, so I wouldn’t feel so left out. At some point they thought it was a good idea for us to date, but Loki was like, at least twelve years younger and I was still struggling, so relationships used to scare me, because if you are in a relationship with a guy, then, and this is my thirty-three-year-old-closeted-mind thinking, it was all gonna be real, you know?” Stephen nodded. “And we used to go to all these coffee shops and Loki was always complaining about something, so at some point he decided to open his own coffee shop, then Ben died, May’s husband, and I stopped hanging out with them for a while and started to hang out with her, so Ben’s brother died and Peter got into our lives, and two years later May died.” Tony stopped for a second.

“It’s a lot of death for a kid,” Stephen said. “and it was a big loss for you” Tony nodded, looking at him.

“It was, I moved in with them after Ben, and I just… When she left us I knew I needed to protect him, he was already calling me dad, and I felt like his dad, I was his dad, so that’s my life” Tony forced a smile when Stephen intertwined their fingers. “What’s your story?”

“hm, I left my parent's house, and I went to Perelman, I graduated, I got my M.D. and Ph.D. at the same time, and during the fifteen years that followed I just built my way to the top, New York was all mine for the take, and soon it wasn’t enough, I dated Christine for a while, and I was so frustrated that we broke up. I started getting recognized, and I started to get published, and the awards came, and that’s when I met Richard” Tony looked at him, with the mention of another man. “We met in Sydney, my name was in the main event, and we just… Met. He was my first boyfriend, my first relationship with a man.” Stephen took a deep breath.

“What happened to him?” Stephen smirked.

“Well, he was a good person, and I was an asshole, I made my way to the top, yes, but when I could I used people for that, I was rude, I was selfish. I bought the penthouse, never thought of helping anyone, never thought about anyone, and he saw my personality, grabbed his stuff and went back to London. I realized that relationships were a barrier, so I gave up on that. The hospital became my life, I had to do more, be more, and I just put all my strength on that, and soon New York was too small for me, the country was too small, and I enjoyed every single second of it. I was Doctor Stephen Strange, the neurosurgeon, rude, insensitive asshole, and four years ago, for no reason at all I came out to my parents, they kicked me out of their lives, and I kept doing my best, until two years ago.” Stephen stopped for a second. “It was the middle of January, a Thursday. I left the hospital around three in the morning, and I was awake since Tuesday afternoon, and I knew I should have stayed and slept in the hospital, you know? Like I always did, but my boss told me to leave, and I was such an idiot, I thought that if he wanted me to stop working I was gonna go home and wouldn't go to the hospital in case he needed me, and I went home, but I never got there, I turned left and I didn't even see it happening, a few seconds later half of my car was under a truck, the driver kept driving and he also crashed. Everything exploded right above me, he died, I didn't, they told me I was lucky. I had nerve damage, the fire…” Stephen stopped. He didn't wanna talk about his face. “I lost everything, and if I was an asshole before, the accident just made it worse. I left everything behind, couldn't face the truth, you know? Sold everything, spent a year in physiotherapy to heal my hands, I met Wong. He knocked on my door once, a couple of months after the accident and he never left. He was the only friend I had for a long long time, he just helped me, I was a new person, thankfully, I changed. And I met Loki, he accidentally texted me once and we never stopped” Tony is smiling. “When you guys went to Rhode Island I was feeling shitty about something that happened that Saturday morning and I went outside and met Wanda, and the rest is just history”

“You didn't have to tell me about the accident, I mean, if it's too much for you” Stephen nodded. He knew he didn't, but he wanted to be truthful in every way with Tony, because if the man couldn't see his real face, then he wanted Tony to actually know him, to trust him, because sometimes he used to feel like a fake, and he just wanted to make sure Tony knew all the other things that made Stephen who he was.

“That's okay, I want to” Stephen smiled at him, pressing their lips together for a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY SO WHAT HAPPENED IN FRANCE????? HEHEHEHE  
> And Bruce filling for divorce alkdajosisalsj I bet y'all didn't see that coming...  
> And Stephen and Tony telling each other about their lives UGH I LOVE MY PARENTS!!!! I LOVE THEM UUUUUGH  
> There's so much happening next chapter y'all have no idea!!!!  
> Okay, bye!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm tired bc it's almost 2 am so...  
> How's everyone??  
> Hope y'all enjoy it!

Peter is busy. He likes being busy, and during that first week of school being busy was actually a relief. He wanted to make sure he didn't have time to start small talks with the new couple. It's Thursday morning. He has five minutes between classes, and honestly? Five minutes seems perfect for him to read about quantum physics, I mean, there's a lot about quantum physics you can learn in five minutes, right?

And when he notices, Ned is right in front of him, looking kinda bad. 

“Is everything okay?” Peter asked, closing his book.

“Yes, I just wanted to talk to you about something” Peter nods, looking at him. “I was talking to MJ last night” Peter doesn't like where this is going. He's not sure how much MJ is willing to share with Ned about the conversions she and Peter had. 

“Okay, I'm listening” Ned nods. 

“And I think, don't blame her, I mean, you said you were going to be okay with that, but you're acting weird, and don't tell me you don't, because I know you, if there's a person in this world I know, this person is you, so don't correct me”

“I'm just trying to give my best this year” Ned is looking at him, now, an annoyed expression on his face. 

“See? I know you're lying, you're always doing your best, this is something else, but that's you, the fact is: I talked to MJ about relationships, and I don't wanna be the kind of friend that forgets about people when they start dating someone, I truly don't, but I know you're not okay, because you're all quiet and being productive, and I hate it, Petey. I love you, you're my best friend, and I hate seeing you like that, and I promise I won't be an idiot, we can still hang out if you want, but I think we need to take a break, you know?” Peter doesn't know what to say, he's there, staring at Ned, holding his book, and he's dizzy.

“Hm, okay,” he said. And he's trying to look normal because Ned doesn't need to know what he’s thinking. Ned smiles at him and leaves, and Peter doesn't wanna go to class, he doesn't wanna do anything. He never thought he'd get to see the day Ned was going to leave him for someone else. He closed his locker, and stormed out, desperate to leave the school.

He accidentally bumps into Wanda on his way out. 

“Hey, Stark, isn't it? Are you okay?” but Peter didn't see her, he's facing the floor, still holding his physics book. He didn't even apologize, he just left, and one block away from school he finally started crying. 

 

Wanda is staring at the school entrance, and Peter is already gone. It's so weird. She grabbed her phone, texting Stephen. 

**“Just bumped into Peter, he doesn't look okay, maybe you should let Tony know?”** she was halfway to her classroom, but then something else hits her. Peter is completely alone.

**“Are you sure it was him? I don't wanna worry Tony”**

**“Pretty sure, he left the building, but I'm sure it was him. Idk, Steph, I just wanted to help”**

**“It's okay, honey, I'm gonna call Tony, he said Peter was acting weird, keeping something from him, thanks for letting me know”** her class is no longer important, I mean, it's just math, who needs math when you're studying to become a sorcerer? 

But she doesn't know anything about that girl Peter was with, she just wanna make sure people know about Peter because Wanda knows how it feels like to suffer alone. 

Wanda never talks to anyone, and that's fine, but right now she just hates herself for that, because maybe if she had a friend that person could have given her something about Peter Stark, and then she remembers. She doesn't need friends, she knows who'd be willing to give her information about the girl.

Jeremy Garcia is the stereotype of an asshole, smart, pretty and selfish, he's the captain of the swim team, which is a big deal in Stuyvesant. And he's where he always is, next to the school's trophy case, because he's an idiot and he likes letting people know that half those trophies are his. 

“Jeremy?” he's looking at her, now. 

“Maximoff, isn't it? How's your brother?” Jeremy Garcia doesn't know Wanda no longer lives with Pietro, he doesn't know she was being adopted by Stephen, so she just shrugged. “I miss that son of a bitch, what do you want?” she takes a deep breath. 

“You know Stark? Peter Stark?” he frowned, pretending he was thinking. 

“Oh, yes, the idiot from chemistry, yes, why?” Wanda is taking a deep breath. Jeremy is an asshole. The boy is always finding ways to offend people for no reason at all. 

“Hm, his friend, the girl that walks with him, do you know something about her?” Jeremy is smirking now. He knows Wanda is gay, because he used to walk with Pietro, so he's just being an idiot, now. 

“Why? You looking for a girlfriend?” she rolls her eyes and looks at him. 

“Just give me information about her, okay?”

“Michelle Jones. I don't know her schedule” Wanda nods. 

“Thank you” and before Jeremy could say anything she's already gone, making her way to the secretary. The place is completely empty, and there's a woman looking at Wanda. 

“Hi, I gave my scientific calculator to a girl, and I really need to find her, can you help?” the woman is smiling politely. The good thing about having to lie to your parents about a girlfriend is that, at some point, you become an amazing liar. 

“Sure, do you know her name?” Wanda nods.

“Michelle Jones” the woman types something on her computer and looks at Wanda again. 

“She has world history, now, room C18.” Wanda nods. 

“Thank you so much, you're a lifesaver” Wanda left the secretary, running through the hallways, because the classes are about to start, and when she finally finds the room, the history teacher is already inside, and Wanda knows she needs to do her best to make him let her talk to Michelle. 

She grabs a notepad from her backpack and writes about Peter.

“Excuse me, hi, sorry to interrupt.” she's faking a smile to the teacher. He looks at her, intrigued. 

“Are you in my class?” she shakes her head, denying, and when she realizes, he's being an asshole, and he's asking her what she wants, but in Latin. Wanda smiles. 

If there's something she's proud of is that she spent the last entire month learning Latin, and speaking Latin, when she could. 

And now everyone else is staring at her because Wanda is answering him in Latin. 

“Just needed to give this to one of your students” the man smiles, no one has ever answered him in Latin before. MJ is watching the scene, a smirk on her face, because she finally saw someone answering that arrogant idiot. And then she hears her name. The only thing she understood from the conversation, the “Miss Jones” coming out of the girl's mouth. She watches, as Wanda gives the teacher a green piece of paper and leaves the room, saying something else in Latin, which the man responded with a nod. He walks around the classroom. 

“Mr. Jones, this is for you” she grabs the paper, opening it. 

**“just saw Peter, he looks sad, he left the school, just thought you should know. Stephen told Tony because I didn't know what to do”** the most intriguing part for her is the “Stephen” part. She doesn't know why the girl would call her father “Stephen”, maybe she was just trying to be specific? 

She grabs her things, leaving. 

“Sorry, Mr. Walter, I gotta go, I'll bring you an authorization from the secretary next class, okay?” he nods, while the girl leaves the room. She's trying to find Wanda because she needs more information, but Wanda is trying to convince her own math teacher to let her watch that class. 

 

Stephen called Tony immediately. It's the first time he's calling Tony without asking first, so he's kinda nervous when the man answers. 

“Hey, how are you?”

“Hey, hm, I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're working, but Wanda just texted, she said she saw Peter leaving the school and he looks weird” Tony is frowning. 

“Wanda knows Peter?” and that's the part Stephen completely forgot about. Wanda only knows Peter because the boy knocked on their door that day, weeks ago, and Stephen doesn't know how to explain that. 

“Yes, she saw the pictures from Rhode Island with me, I just wanted to let you know, in case something happened” Tony nodded, even though Stephen couldn't see it. 

“That's fine, thanks for letting me know, I'm gonna call him”

“Okay, just keep me posted, okay?”

“Sure, I'll talk to you later” Stephen smiles. 

 

Peter looks at his phone. He's crying in the middle of the sidewalk, his heart beating fast and he feels weak, he feels pathetic. Tony is calling. He takes a deep breath, trying to stop the tears from falling and answers the call. 

“Hey, son, how's things?” Peter frowns. Tony never calls, because he knows Peter should be in class. 

“I'm okay, dad, actually I…” and he's trying really hard not to cry, but that's just too difficult. “I don't wanna be here, can you pick me up?” and Tony notices something wrong with his voice. 

“Sure, do you wanna wait for me in the coffee shop?” Peter doesn't. He doesn't want to be seen, he just wanna go home.

“Can I wait for you around Warren Street?”

“Sure, I'm leaving now, I'll be there as fast as I can”

“Thanks, dad” The boy takes a deep breath, thinking about how long it's gonna take Tony to be there. 

A few minutes late his phone is buzzing again. 

**“MJ sent you a message”** Peter breathes and open it. 

**“MR. STRANGE’S DAUGHTER JUST SPOKE LATIN WITH OUR HISTORY TEACHER TO SEND ME A NOTE ABOUT YOU. WHAT'S HAPPENING?”** and when Peter finished reading it, he got another text. 

**“WHERE ARE YOU?”** and then another

**“I CAN'T FIND YOU, PETER, WHAT'S HAPPENING?”** the boy smiles.

**“I can tell you what's happening if you let me do it”** he answers. 

**“JESUS, WHERE ARE YOU?”**

**“Warren St”**

**“I’m coming over, wait for me”** Peter smiles, again.

**“Don’t worry, just go to class, my dad is coming, I think I’m gonna talk to him”**

**“Oh, okay. I see you after class, then?”** Peter is thinking about it. Having someone to talk to sounds nice. 

**“Sure, I'll wait for you, can you bring my stuff? It's in my locker”**

 

Tony called Stephen. The former doctor answered right away. 

“Hey, did you talk to him?”

“Yes, I'm gonna pick him up and take him home”

“Is he okay?” Tony takes a deep breath because he doesn't know that, and it kills him. 

“I don't know. I should have seen this, Steph, I should, I mean, he's my son, how could let it happen?” Stephen is smiling, gently. 

“We don't have all the answers, Tones, he's just a kid, I don't think they'll always be totally honest with us, I think you're doing your best, I'm sure of it, but he has secrets, there's just so much we can do to help them if they don't tell us things” Tony is smiling now. He's driving, but he connected his phone with the car speakers. 

“You're a dad for only a few weeks and already seems more prepared than I do” Stephen is also smiling. 

“I actually am not, but thanks. The fact is, Peter is gonna be okay, he's gonna tell you about it when he's comfortable, I mean, we kept a lot from our parents, didn't we? How old were you when you told your parents you're gay?” Tony smiles. 

“I never told them”

“See? It took me forty-two years to do that, they're going to be fine, we're good parents, we're doing our best” Tony sighs. 

“Damn, you're awesome, what did I do to deserve you?”

“You forgot to check the starter solenoid wiring, I was just the lucky man going home from the grocery store, and, honestly? I think it's also because you can see me in a way nobody else can”

“You're blushing, aren't you?” Tony asks because he knows Stephen is kinda embarrassed. He knows it's hard for him to let Tony know what he's thinking or feeling about them.

“You know me too well, stop it. Just go get Peter, I'm gonna text Wanda and if you guys need anything, we're here”

“Thank you, Steph, really, and thank Wanda for me”

“Sure, just try to talk to him” Tony smiles, and they stay in silence for a few seconds, both of them unwilling to hang up, and Stephen is the one that does it because he's starting to blush again. 

 

Tony is driving. Peter is waiting for him, sitting on the sidewalk, playing a game on his phone. He gets inside the car, calmer than he was, since Tony called, and the boy doesn’t say anything, he just doesn’t wanna talk about it.

“Let’s go somewhere, okay?” It’s Tony asking. Peter just nods. He actually doesn’t feel like going somewhere, he doesn’t wanna be in public, because he just wants to cry, not only because of Ned but because of everything else. Everything weighting on him like a mountain.

Tony took the 9A to Inwood, and thirty-five minutes of pure silence later he’s parking outside the 9A, just a few meters away from the Harry Hudson Bridge, on the park’s parking lot. He had just crossed Manhattan and the idea of being back there just brings him a lot of memories, and now Peter is not the only one holding his tears.

He’s quiet. It was his place, his and May’s way before Thor, Loki, Ben, Peter, before all that, and it’s his first time there, after years.

Peter follows him through a trail, and minutes later the two of them are in front of the Indian caves.

“I used to come here with May all the time” he finally says, and Peter looks at him.  _ All the time _ . So many memories, he doesn’t even know which one to tell Peter. The Indian caves were her favorite place in the park, just to sit and appreciate, to look at them.

Peter doesn’t know what to say, he remembers May just as much as he remembers his biological parents, and he wishes he could remember more about them.

“She told me about Ben here, she told me about you here, I decided to live with you two here, Ben proposed to her here, and the first place we ever took you? This park. This caves and someone had drawn a blue horse here somewhere and you asked us if you could have a blue horse, so May and I bought you Tyler.” Tony is smiling, his heart beating fast. 

“You still can't come here, can you?” Tony looks at him. “Are you okay?”

“It's been ten years, Peter. I have to move on, eventually. May was my best friend, she was my everything, but I think it's time for me to come back here, you know?” Peter nods. There's a lot of feelings inside of him, now, and he's just happy Tony is sharing that place with him again. 

“I wish I could remember everything about her” Tony put his arms around Peter's shoulder. 

“You know, I lived with her for thirty-five years, since we were like three years old, or something, we grew up together, and I still can't remember the sound of her voice or her smile, so I get up in the middle of the night and I take our homemade movies to the rooftop, just to see her again. Maybe you can watch them, if you want” Peter nodded, looking at him. 

“Thanks, dad” the man smiles, gently, and he looks at the cave. Peter stepped forward, touching the rock, and it's like eleven years ago, but the boy is taller, he's all grown up now, and Tony can't stop but notice that he had a similar memory, but with a 6-year-old Peter. The kid closed his eyes, after making sure they were alone. 

“Ned is dating someone” Tony raised his eyebrows, looking at Peter, but the boy can't look at him, still touching the rock, feeling vulnerable, feeling Tony looking at him. 

“Oh, okay” the man doesn't know what to say, because he doesn't know if it's relevant, he thinks Peter is only trying to change the subject. 

“Not exactly, because I like him,” Peter says, loud enough only to Tony listen, and he finally turns around, looking at his dad. The man is looking at him, unsure of what he just listened. 

“Oh, Petey” and now he's hugging his son, and Peter is hugging him, and crying. 

“I'm so sorry, dad, I should have told you, I'm so sorry” he's smiling, gently, and he put both hands around Peter's face, making the kid look at him. 

“Never, ever again apologize for being who you are, never.” he catches a few tears from the boy’s face and hugs him again, putting his head against his chest. “I'll always be here for you, son, always, no matter what, okay?” and Peter nods again. “You can tell me things, son, please, I wanna be part of your life, and I'll never judge you, okay? I've done so many stupid things before, I'm in no position to judge” Peter giggled. 

“I'm sorry, dad, I don't even know who I am, I don't, I just didn't wanna tell you, I'm so… I have so many questions” Tony smiles at him.

“We're gonna answer all of them, then, but, son? You don't have to know, don't worry about that, you can just love people, no matter what, putting a label on yourself is not obligatory, you don't have to have all the answers now, I know it's terrible, but it's also a journey, it's frightening, but it's your life, and at some point you're gonna realize you didn't want it to be any other way.”

“It hurts” and Tony smirks. 

“I know, I know it does, and I wish I could do something for you, son, I wish I could take your pain away, but until you find someone that will love you endlessly, with all their heart and soul, heartbreak is just something you have to face, and sometimes even when you find it, there's still a possibility. The only thing I can do for you is to buy a lot of ice cream and watch a lot of common movies with happy endings” Tony is still hugging him, and Peter is okay with that, but the boy looks at him. 

“Did you ever have your heartbroken?” Tony looks away, staring at the rock for a second, and then he looks at Peter. 

“Yes. We were in college, he was a history student at Harvard, but he used to live in my building and we fell in love” Tony forced a smile. “God, that was twenty-seven years ago, and he left, he joined the Air Force.” Peter is curious, he wants to know his name, he wants to know what happened. 

“Have you heard anything about him?” They're not hugging, anymore, and Tony put his hands on his pocket. 

“Yes, he was working with the president, now I don't know, I haven't heard anything for a while” and Peter knows Tony is not gonna say anything else. 

“What did you do? After he broke your heart?” Tony smiles. It's a funny story. 

“I slept with a guy. I went out, bought a bottle of some awful whiskey, and I met this guy, and that's all I can say to you” Peter's mouth is open.

“What? Why?” Tony smirks.  _ Because the man is Bruce Banner.  _

“Because it was a long time ago, there's no need for us to reminisce, now come on, ice cream and movies?” Peter nods. Tony put his arm around the boy’s shoulder again and they left Inwood Hill Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSJASOIASLASSA TONY AND BRUCE???? WHAT?????  
> Okay, so maybe (just bc idk how much I'll still gonna write) next chapter we're gonna have two awesome things happening AND some answers!!!  
> See y'all this weekend??? Or maybe Friday???  
> Okay, bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WE LOVE SUPPORTIVE KIDS! 
> 
> AND WE LOVE COUPLES!!! 
> 
> AND I LOVE THEM ALL!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!!!  
> How's everything? I'm listening to Jonas Brothers bc I like to torture myself  
> Hope y'all like it!!

“Hey, have you heard from Tony?” is the first thing Wanda asks, opening the front door. Stephen is on the couch, reading. 

“Yes, they're at home, everything is fine now, and he asked me to thank you” Wanda nods. 

“It was nothing, I knew it was him, so I just felt like I should do something” Stephen smiles. “Did he tell you what was wrong?”

“Yes,” Wanda looked at him, waiting. 

“Are you gonna tell me?”

“No” the girl smiles. 

“Oh, okay, I spoke Latin today!” Stephen is looking at her, amazed. 

“What?”

“Yes, hm, Peter has a friend, her name is Michelle, and after texting you I thought she deserved to know, so I found her class, and her history teacher was an idiot, so when I told you I wasn't one of his students he just started speaking Latin, because he thought I wouldn't understand and I'd leave, poor guy, I just answered him in front of everyone, and he did what I asked” Stephen is smiling. 

“That's, wow” Wanda smiled. 

 

Peter and MJ are lying on his bed, facing the ceiling, their fingers intertwined. 

“You don't have to” Peter smiled.

“I do. He's my best friend, and if he wants things that way, I'm okay with it, we both know I was being an idiot”

“You were not being an idiot, Peter. You were heartbroken” Peter shrugged. “I love you, you know”

“I love you too.” Tony opened the door, and they looked at him. 

“Are you going to stay?” MJ nods. “Okay, I’m gonna think about dinner”

“Dad? Actually, I was thinking you should go out”

“Peter, it's eight pm, and it's Thursday”

“Yeah, I know, but it didn't stop you from sneaking out last night, right? Go see Stephen, get a drink, invite him to go for a walk” Tony frowned. 

“Why?” The kid smiled.

“I'm a new man, and I think my dad should be spontaneous and knock on his boyfriend's door and invite him to go for a walk”

“He's not my boyfriend” Peter nodded. “Not yet!”

“Yeah, right, besides, I know you didn't text him all day because of me, just do it, we're gonna cook dinner together, don’t worry” Tony looked at the girl.

“I’m so sorry for you!” She smiled.

“You and me both. You can go, I’ll take care of him” Tony stopped for a second, pondering the situation. 

“Okay, you guys take care, and don’t go to bed too late” they nodded. Tony left the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

“Are we really gonna cook?” she asked. 

“Oh, come on, what can go wrong?” MJ looked at him, a funny expression on her face. 

“Hm, everything?” the two of them waited for Tony to leave and got up, leaving the room. “So, what was that?” Peter looked at her, curious. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You, telling your dad to go meet Stephen.” The boy took a deep breath, looking for a recipe book. 

“My dad spent basically the entire day taking care of me, he touched his phone twice the entire day, and I don't want him thinking that his relationship is gonna get in the way, I never saw him like that, and I like it, I don't wanna ruin everything, I wanna prove to him that I'm okay with that. And if he found someone that likes him, if Stephen found my dad… Maybe is their chance to be happy, you know?” She's curious. 

“You know something?” Peter frowned. “You know something, I mean, about your dad or Stephen, don't you?”

“I don't know what you're talking about, I just want my dad and Stephen to happen, I don't wanna stay on their way. We all lost something, you know? If Stephen is gonna be the one that makes my dad happy, despite everything, I wanna make sure he will” MJ raised her eyebrows, letting it go. 

 

When Tony knocked on their door, around eight fifteen, Wanda got up and opened the door. They were on the couch, watching tv. 

“Hey, hm, you're Wanda, right? I'm Tony Stark. Is Steph there?” the girl smiled. Through the corner of her eyes, she saw Stephen get up, immediately and make his way to the door. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” he asked, stopping behind her. 

“Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming, Peter suggested that I should just… Surprise you or something, I don't know” Stephen smiled. 

“Oh, he's not such an idiot, after all,” Wanda said. Both of them looked at her. Stephen reprehending her with a look. “Oh, sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm gonna go to my room now, and you guys… Yeah” she left, grabbing her book on the couch and leaving the living room. 

“I'm sorry, was it a bad idea?” Tony asked, closing one of his eyes. 

“Not at all, I'm sorry about her, she says things sometimes.” Tony smiled. 

“Oh, that's okay, do you wanna do something?” Stephen pondered. Going out with Tony, walk around New York… He smiled.

“Sure, I'll let Wanda know, just come in, I'll be right back” Tony got in, and Stephen closed the door behind him. The former doctor went to the girl's room, knocking on her door. 

“Are you kidding me?” Wanda looks at him, he's not mad.

“I'm sorry, it escaped, I'm gonna go there apologize” she didn't wait for Stephen to respond, she got up and went to the living room. Tony was waiting. 

“I'm sorry I called Peter an idiot, it's just… something that happened between us, once” Tony smiled. 

“Don't worry. Thank you for what you did today, Michelle told me about the Latin thing. It's really impressive” Wanda smiled.

“We’re going out” The girl looked at Stephen. He said what?

“You’re leaving the apartment?” Wanda asked, surprised. Stephen smiled.

“Haha, very funny, yes we are leaving” The girl is smiling.

“Are you actually leaving the apartment?”

“Okay, stop. I am. Like, completely leaving the apartment.” the girl is smiling.

“Like, no tricks?” Stephen shook his head, denying. “Okay, have fun”

“Are you gonna be okay?” She nodded. “Are you sure?”

“I’m gonna be okay, Steph, you can go, I’m not a kid” the man nodded, and they left. On the street, Tony glanced at him.

“Are you okay?” Stephen looked at him and nodded.

“Yes, I am. I’m just thinking” 

“Thinking? About what?” the younger man smirked, moving his body closer to him. 

“Can I hold your hand?” Tony frowned.

“Of course. I don’t think you have to ask to do it” the man said, and intertwined their fingers. Stephen wanted to ask him. People could see him, now, so they could see the man holding hands with Tony, he just wanted to make sure, even though Tony didn’t know about him, that Tony was okay with it.

“So, it’s not it, is it? What you’re thinking?” Stephen doesn’t wanna talk about it, I mean, he does, but he doesn’t want to ruin that moment. “Just tell me”

“Wanda is right. She’s not a kid, she’s sixteen, and she spent her entire life living with people that abandoned her at the end, and I didn’t get to see anything about her before, and she is my daughter, I can feel it, I love her so much, and in a couple of years she’s gonna leave me to some Asian country and that’s it.” Tony smiled, gently.

“You are her father, and if you feel that way she can go to the moon, and she’s still gonna be your daughter, for the rest of times, I mean, if at some point she has a child you’re gonna be the child’s grandpa, and if her child at some point have a child you’re gonna be that kid’s grand grandparent, and so on, you’ll always be her dad, you didn’t spend the first sixteen years with her, so what? You have your entire life to be the best father this world has seen, after me, of course” Stephen smiles.

“You’re the one that said I was already a better father than you, you can’t escape that now,” the man said. Tony chuckled. “Yeah, I think you’re right”

“Obviously” And Stephen is rolling his eyes at the man.

 

They found this small pizzeria on Bleecker Street that was completely empty, except for an elderly couple and a girl typing on her laptop. They sat on the last table, Stephen facing the wall, his back to the entrance, so people wouldn’t actually stare at him, and it felt good. Being out there with Tony like that, it felt… Normal.

They choose their orders and Stephen got up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it” he made his way to the counter, and a man was looking at him. He smiled, and he could feel the man’s thoughts while he was writing Stephen’s orders.

“Car accident,” he said, and the man looked at him. The former doctor always knew about it, it's the first question they can think about,  _what happened to him?_ And it's the only thing they can think about, trying to find an answer, curious but too polite or maybe too shy to ask, especially because they know it's none of their business. Stephen forced a smile and the waiter got slightly uncomfortable, making his way to the kitchen. he went back to the table, sitting in front of Tony.

“How’s Peter?” 

“He’s fine, we watched Ten Year Plan this afternoon, and I took him to a park May and I used to go, and we talked about that” Stephen nodded. “He’s fine, I think he’s trying to prove something. MJ is with him, they said they were going to cook something for dinner, and he told me to go out with you. Maybe he’s just trying to be supportive? Maybe he’s just trying to tell me that he’s okay with us dating” Stephen smiled.

“So we’re not just spending time together, anymore? We’re calling it ‘dating’?” Tony looked at him.

“You know what I mean”

“Yes, totally”

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t like to talk about feelings, I don’t wanna, you know, push you into it” The former doctor smiled, glanced to the table and looked at Tony, again.

“I don’t mind talking about feelings with you, I truly don’t, because I like you, and this has been great”

“So what’s wrong?” Tony is curious. He doesn’t understand why Stephen always seems so uncomfortable and evasive when they’re talking about stuff like that. Stephen has two options, keep being evasive or tell Tony the truth. “Please, talk to me” the man pondered the situation for a second and took a deep breath.

“I’m scared. I like you, I don’t mind saying that, but to think about it long-term is kinda frightening to me, I don’t know if someday everything is gonna change, if you’re gonna see me for who I am, what people around you may think, and I don’t wanna put you in a situation you don’t totally understand. I don’t wanna ruin it, but I don’t wanna see what can happen”

“You keep talking to me about this  _ thing _  that I can’t see, and I don’t get it, what is it?” Stephen smiled. It was right in front of Tony the entire time, but he literally couldn’t see it, and Stephen didn’t know how to explain it. Tony waited for the answer.

“I’m sorry, I don’t even know how to explain it, I’m just talking about it in codes, because I don’t know how to tell you this, I just think you’re gonna run away and never look back” Stephen couldn’t face him. He felt Tony’s hands holding his.

“We all have dark sides inside of us, Stephen, and whatever it is, if what you say is truth, if someday I see this side of you, then we’re gonna sit and talk about it, or I don’t know, we can find a way to make it work. We’ve been through a lot our entire lives, and sometimes we just need to allow people to see sides of us, or maybe see beyond it, we’re so much more than our flaws” and that’s when Stephen looks at him. “You’re a nice person, you’re amazing, and I wanna do this” 

  
  


Peter and MJ found Wanda after third period. The girl was opening her locker, trying to find her English assignment when Peter and MJ stopped next to her.

“Hi” She looked at him. “Thank you for, you know, calling my dad and MJ like you did,” he said. “And I’m sorry about what I did that day at your place, I shouldn’t have done that, stalk Mr. Strange like that.”

“Yeah, sure, I think. I’m sorry if you think I overreacted.” Peter nodded. MJ is looking at her, biting her nails.

“Hm, that thing yesterday with Mr. Walter was pretty cool” Wanda smiled.

“Thanks, it’s always good to practice,” she said, looking at MJ.

“Okay, we’re leaving now, thanks again,” Peter said and smiled, pulling MJ away from there.

  
  


On Monday, Loki was in the storage room, doing an inventory when Rory, his manager, got in.

“Boss? There’s a client outside and he said he wants to talk to you about his order. I tried to do something, but he said he’s only talking to you” Loki took a deep breath. He didn’t have time for that. “I’m sorry, I tried, but he wants you” the man nodded, putting his notepad away and leaving the place. he closed the door behind him and made his way to the counter, finding En waiting for him, a cup of coffee in front of him. Loki smiled. The man watched, as the younger Odinson got closer, putting his hands on the counter.

“How can I help you, sir?” En smiled.

“There’s something wrong with my coffee. I bought it, and I drank it, and now my cup is empty” Loki nodded.

“Yes, that happens a lot. The thing is if you drink it, the cup is gonna end up empty, unfortunately, there’s nothing we can do to prevent that from happening” the older man smiled. “I can give you a free refill if you want.” 

“That would be great, but maybe you can do something else, like, go on a date with me tonight. That would make the mysterious coffee disappearance worth it, yeah. The thing is, I’m seeing this guy and we haven’t had much time together, because he’s this hot entrepreneur and he’s always busy” Loki is smirking. He licks his lips and bites it, trying to contain his smile.

“That’s a possibility, yes, dinner tonight, sure, sounds like a nice way to make up for the missing coffee, yes, you can pick me up at my place at eight” they both smirk, and En nods.

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight, handsome” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUGH I LOVE THEM SO MUCH SO SO MUCH  
> I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW Y'ALL THE NEXT CHAPTER I'M AKSJHASUHSAKJASH RIGHT!!! Y'ALL SHOULD GET READY BC I CRIED A LOT, for real, I was THINKING about what I was writing and I cried like A LOT so get ready, thanks, I warned you   
> I'LL BE BACK SUNDAY!!!!!  
> BYE!!!!  
> and since I haven't done that in a while: thank you so much for the kudos and comments and everything it makes me really happy!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOO!!!  
> I LOVE THIS CHAPTER SO MUCH UGH SO SO SO MUCH I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE IT

Loki is right. I mean, he knows he’s always right, but sometimes being right is just too much trouble. After what happened in France, Loki thought that that was going to happen, he knew that, but he thought Thor was going to realize his mistakes before it was too late. They moved back to New York completely different, totally heartbroken, and he knew they were the only ones capable of going through the pain, but together, at first it worked, but he knew his brother better than anyone.

Thor walks into the restaurant. He got a text from Loki a couple of days before asking him to meet him there, and he is kinda nervous. He hasn’t seen his brother since that Tuesday morning at the coffee shop, one week before, when Loki told him Tony Stark would be a better partner for his husband.

Loki chose the round booth to make sure they were going to sit next to each other, and he waited, facing the entrance. Thor saw the other man sitting next to Loki, the two of them talking and his heart skipped a beat. Everything made sense. Bruce didn’t see him at first, he was busy telling Loki about something that happened in one of his classes when Thor stopped in front of the table, and that was when Bruce also realized what the man was doing.

“Great, you’re here, brother, I ordered you a drink” Loki got up, waiting for Thor to sit where he was sitting, and Loki smiled. “Hm, you asked me to make sure Bruce falls in love with someone good enough for him, so here you are. Enjoy your evening, I’m leaving now” and before they could say anything, Loki left. 

“Hi,” The younger man said, Bruce forced a smile.

“Hey” and Thor didn’t know what to say. He stayed there, in silence, trying to find a way to apologize.

“I’m sorry” Banner looked at him, waiting for more. Thor sounded heartbroken. “I am, I’m really sorry, I love you so much, I’m so sorry, you’re right, I neglected our marriage, I know, and I’d change everything if I could, babe, I’m so sorry” Bruce was staring at the white tablecloth.

“I know why you did it, and I understand, Thor, I do, but I lost him too, you know? And I needed you” the man said, trying not to cry.

“I know, and I’m sorry, my job was the only way I found to cope with it, I’m so sorry, I can’t lose you too, Brucey, I can’t” Banner didn’t say anything. “I bought Aaron’s share” Bruce is looking at him, now.

“What?” Thor nodded.

“Yeah, I have two-thirds of the firm, now. I finished the case this week and gave it to Leah, she’s gonna represent us in court, and I was trying to find a way to talk to you. I didn’t wanna ask for a second chance if I wasn’t going to make things right this time, and I wanted to make sure I deserved it.”

“You don’t have to deserve it, you already do, you’re using your job to cope with it, but I don’t know how to do it, and I need you, because when you’re not there… when you’re not there I can’t sleep, and when you are, I wake up in the middle of the night with him crying, and it takes me a while to realize it’s just my imagination, and I wake up in the morning and I look in the mirror and all I see is this man with seven PhDs that couldn’t save him, because I couldn’t, Thor” Bruce is trying not to cry, his throat is burning, and his chest hurts. “I couldn’t save him, I spent most of my life studying, and I couldn’t save my own son, and I go to the uni, and I look at my students and all I can think about is that he’s never gonna be there” Thor touches his hand.

“It wasn’t your fault, my love, you could have had a thousand PhDs, or none, there was nothing we could have done, and you know it, you could have been the best doctor the world has ever seen, but still you couldn’t have saved him” Bruce’s eyes are closed. He can’t face him, he can’t face anyone or anything, because Thor is right, and the truth hurts so much. He feels Thor’s body next to him, and the man puts his arms around him, hugging his body. “it wasn’t your fault, love, it wasn’t, we loved him, we still do, and we’ll never heal completely, but it’s not your fault. You were the best dad Emmett could have ever had, the best one, and you are the best husband I could ever wish for, you’re everything, and I’m sorry, I’m gonna be there for you, my love, I promise, I do, and we have to keep fighting the pain.” Bruce looked at him, defeated. “Do you wanna leave?” the doctor nodded. Thor put a couple of bills on the table and got up, holding his hand. Bruce let Thor guide him outside, opening the door for him.

“I’m sorry too, for giving up on us like that, I should have… I don’t know what I should have done, I’m sorry” Thor smiled, putting his right hand on Bruce’s thigh.

“Don’t worry. We’re gonna go home, we’re gonna talk about it and we’re gonna talk, and talk, and talk, and if you want we can find someone to talk about it too, and you know, we’re gonna live with it” Bruce tried to smile and held Thor’s hand.

“Yeah, that sounds nice”

  
  
  


MJ is not paying attention. Peter is telling her something about what his Biology teacher said about homosexuality, but the girl is miles away.

They’re outside the school, wasting time before going to his place.

She can see Wanda out of the corner of her eye. The girl is alone, trying to find something inside her backpack when someone approaches her. Wanda stands up, immediately, and now MJ can’t help but look at them. She can see Wanda raising her hand, trying to avoid being touched and shaking her head, denying something.

“Fuck off” is the only thing she heard, because for a moment Wanda completely lost it and yelled. MJ looks at Peter.

“That’s great, Petey, hm, I meet you at your place!” she said, forcing him to walk.

“But MJ…” She looks at him.

“Just go, okay?” Peter nods, curious, and leaves. MJ grabs her phone, approaching Wanda and putting her arm around her.

“Hey, babe, so my mom wants you there…” she said, pretending she didn’t see the girl in front of Wanda. “oh, hi, I’m sorry, is everything okay?” the girl in front of them is red, MJ is actually trying not to smile. “Who are you?” She asked. “Love, do you know her?” Wanda and Michelle look at each other, their faces only a few inches apart. 

“Hm, she was leaving, don’t worry, babe,” Wanda says, intertwining their fingers. “Your mom?”

“Oh, yes, she said she can’t wait for you to come with us this weekend, and she’s baking you that pie you love” Wanda smiles. “Are you ready to go?” Wanda nods. The girl is still watching them, in silence, her mouth open. MJ leads them away from there, leaving the girl behind, her arms still around Wanda, and Wanda still holding her hand. When MJ is sure the girl can’t see them she removed her arm, walking next to her.

“You didn’t have to save me, you know? I can deal with my problems alone” MJ nodded.

“Oh, I know, but you didn’t look like it, I heard you telling her to fuck off really loud, so I just wanted to help” Wanda faked a smile.

“Yeah, thank you for that” MJ smiled.

“So, bad break up?” Wanda looked at her. How did MJ know?

“Bad relationship, well-appreciated break up,” she said. “How did you know?” MJ shrugged.

“She was totally jealous when I called you babe and talked about you traveling with my family, so I just assumed.” Wanda nodded. “What happened?”

“Let’s just say I’m glad it’s over” MJ didn’t say anything. They walked next to each other until the older girl said:

“Do you want me to take you home? I’m going to Peter’s anyway, just to make sure we’re not being followed” MJ glanced over her shoulder, and she saw Wanda nod. “Look, hm, I know we started kinda weird, you know, with me going to your place like that, and Peter asking the wrong questions” Wanda looked at her.

“Yeah, what was that?” MJ smiled and took a deep breath.

“So, Loki, Peter’s uncle, was texting Doctor Strange, and well, I freaked out, because I’ve been reading about him for years now, and I have a few friends in Med School that literally have fan accounts for him, and I told Peter about Strange, and he was like ‘can we find out why he doesn’t wanna meet Loki?’ and I was like ‘Hm, no’” Wanda smiled. “So, one month later or something he told me he knew where Doctor Strange was living, and he wanted to go there, and he said that if I was with him I could stop him from saying something stupid, so I went, but it didn't stop him from saying something stupid, I'm really sorry”

“It's so weird having people calling him ‘doctor’” Wanda said.

“You were not there with him years ago, were you?” Wanda shook her head. 

“Stephen is my family, now, the family I never had” MJ nodded. She understood. “We're still going through the papers, to make it official, even though it kinda is?” They looked at each other. “I'm sorry I was rude to you” MJ shrugged. 

“Yeah, we deserved that. Can I ask you about him?” Wanda looked at her, wondering for a while. 

“Yeah, of course”

“What happened?”

“Well, that I can't say to you, sorry” She nodded. 

“It's fine. How is he? People used to say he was this powerful presence, you know?” Wanda smiled.

“Stephen is this formidable presence, yes, he’s the smartest person I know, he knows everything, he has an answer to everything, he watches too much Benjamin Button, he cooks the best meals I’ve seen, he talks about brains like no one else, and he’s just amazing, he’s kind, he’s selfless, he’s just… I’m just so lucky he’s my dad” MJ smiled.

“Does he talk to you about his time in the hospital?” Wanda took a deep breath.

“He doesn’t talk about the hospital at all, he talks about college, residency, high school, but he never talks about what happened after that. He talks about his personal life, people he used to know, but he never actually talks about it, nothing deep, you know? I think it’s just hard for him, you probably know more about his time in the hospital than I do”

MJ is still curious. She doesn't want to keep asking Wanda questions about Stephen because she doesn't wanna annoy her. 

“What about you? Latin? A dead language? Why?” Wanda liked the question. 

“Stephen has a friend, he’s also smart and amazing, and he’s teaching me certain things that require that I read certain books, in Latin, Sanskrit, Germanic, and I liked it, so I studied not only to understand the books but to understand everything. I’m still learning, and practicing”

“What’s he teaching you?” Wanda looked at her, a smirk on her face, and MJ understood the girl wasn’t going to say anything. “You’re full of secrets”

“Kind of, yes” MJ smiled. They took the subway to Greenwich Village. “So, you and Peter? Is it platonic, is it real?” the older girl chuckled.

“I’m not his type, there’s nothing between us” Wanda didn’t ask anything else, she just nodded. “For how long were you with…”

“Rebecca. Hm, enough, We dated in secret for one year, and we broke up.”

“One year is a long time” Wanda nodded.

“Do you know what you wanna do in college?”

“Something about engineering, probably chemical engineering, maybe physics," MJ said. “You?”

“I don't know. If things actually work out I don't think I'm going to college” MJ is looking at her, raising her eyebrows. “It's part of my secrets”

“Right! Whatever that is, if that's what you really want then I just hope it works for you” the younger girl smiled.

“Thanks” they stopped in front of Wanda's building.

“We're here” the girl nodded. “Okay. I see you around.”

“Yeah, see you!” MJ smiled, briefly and Wanda smiled back, turning to open the door with her key. A few seconds later MJ stopped walking, pondering the situation and turned to face Wanda again.

“Hey” Wanda looked at her, holding the door. “Do you want my number? You know, just in case you need to escape from your ex-girlfriend again?” Wanda looked at her and smiled. 

“Yes, sure, just in case” MJ nodded, she got closer, getting Wanda's phone from her hand and saving her number. 

“Text me, you know, just in case” Wanda nodded. MJ smiled again and left, walking to Peter's apartment. 

“Where the bloody hell have you been? What was that? We were supposed to come home together” MJ smiled. 

“Sorry, Petey, something happened, I'm really sorry. Or am I?” Peter frowned. 

“What happened?” MJ’s phone buzzed before she could answer. 

**“(917) 509-2060 sent you a message”** MJ opened the text. 

**“Hi, thanks again for saving me. Now you have my number too, in case you need it ;)”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALKJDSOASIJALASKJDNSLKJDSOIDSLDSKNDS OKAY THE AUTHOR CAN'T FINISH THE END NOTES RIGHT NOW. OH, WHY? BC SHE'S DEAD!  
> ALKSJOAISJLAKJSALKSAJ OKAY THAT'S IT I SEE YOU GUYS IN A COUPLE OF DAYS!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCKING FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
> I was having trouble writing this chapter since Sunday and I finally did it, and I like it, I truly do. I hope y'all like it too!!!!  
> I'm so sorry it took me that long to update, but this one has 4200 words, so I'm hopefully making up for it...  
> So yeah!!!!!

Stephen left the apartment thirty minutes after Wanda. He took the subway to the Tribeca. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he and Tony were spending time together for three weeks now, and he just didn’t know what he was feeling. He spent the entire night awake thinking about this. He heard Tony when he said that sometimes we just need to let people see through our flaws, but that was too much. Peter, Loki, Bruce, Thor… That was all too much, and he didn’t wanna scare them, he didn’t wanna see the people that Tony cared about the most looking at him like he was a freak.

Stephen wasn’t invisible. He took the subway to Chambers Street like a normal person, being watched, being stared at. He knew Tony was at work because he texted him the whole time so he wouldn’t have to face people looking at him, glancing at each other.

He jumped out at Chambers Street Station and walked a couple of blocks before stopping in front of a glass wall. He observed as customers went in and out with their orders and their expectations, going in and out with their busy lives.

Stephen doesn’t know for how long he stayed there, his heart beating so fast he could feel it in his throat, his hands sweating, staring at the coffee shop like a creep. He just didn’t have the courage to do anything, and he didn't know what to do. He could get in, introduce himself and watch Loki’s face, or he could leave, he could just… Leave. 

For the first time he regretted talking to Tony in the first place, he should have left, he should have ignored him, and now it was too late because every possible event from now on would just hurt him, and Stephen was done with feeling hurt.

He took a deep breath, his heart beating faster than ever, and grabbed his phone. His hands shaking more than they usually do.

He called the second number on the speed dial, and he watched as Loki grabbed his phone and answered the call.

“Hey! How’s it going?” Stephen didn’t answer at first. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and became invisible.

“Hey, I’m… Where are you?”

“I’m at the shop” Stephen nodded.

“Can you find somewhere private? There’s something I need to talk to you about” Loki frowned.

“Sure. Is everything okay? Your voice…”

“Just… I’ll explain, I promise, just do it” Stephen watched Loki leave the counter, asking his manager to take his place. Loki disappeared to the back of the shop and got to the alley through the back door. Stephen followed him. He sneaked into the coffee shop when someone opened the door and got to the alley.

“Hey, are you there?” Loki asked, on the phone. Stephen stood behind him. He took a deep breath and wished he could be seen again, and he ended the call.

“I’m here” He saw Loki’s body becoming stiff. “Do you trust me?” He saw Loki turn around. “Don’t. Please don’t look at me” 

Loki was a little dizzy. His heart was beating fast, his hands were shaking and he didn’t know what he was feeling.

“Steph…”

“Please, don’t look at me.” Loki frowned but did what he asked. “I’m sorry I didn’t give us a chance” 

“What?”

“I didn’t want you around because I didn’t know if you would like what you see. I’m sorry I wasted your time” Loki was still confused. 

“Stephen, I don’t mind” the man smiled, gently.

“Oh, but you do, don’t you?” And Stephen knew he did because Loki didn’t say anything.

“What is all this about?” That’s a great question, Loki. It truly is, and Stephen didn’t know the answer.

“I’m sorry. I wish I could… I wish I could show you, Loki, because you mean so much to me, but I can’t trust people, not with this, I’m sorry, I can’t… I can’t do this, I can’t” Loki’s eyes widened, what does that mean?

“What are you talking about?” He wanted to turn around, he wanted to face Stephen, because he couldn’t believe, he couldn’t believe he was saying this.

“I’m sorry. I’m talking about us” And Stephen left. He became invisible and left, so when Loki turned around to look at him, Stephen was already out of sight, leaving the coffee shop, and Loki didn’t find him.

  
  
  


Wanda took a deep breath and pressed the send button. She was already in class, waiting for her English teacher. She had just texted MJ, asking if the girl wanted to do something with her after class, and Wanda didn’t even know why she did it. MJ seemed nice and all, and the idea of having a friend was nice, but she knew better than this. That text wasn’t about friendship at all, and fall for a straight girl wouldn’t be a good idea.

**“I’d love to. I’m gonna wait for you outside”** Wanda smiled and bit her lips. Okay.

MJ was waiting for her after class, and the girl smiled when she saw Wanda. The younger girl did her best not to blush.

“Hey.” 

“Hey. Do you wanna go for a walk?” Wanda nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Okay, but if they were aliens, why would they leave everything behind, like that?” the girl asked and she heard MJ laugh on the other side of the line. Their conversation was abruptly interrupted when MJ had to take her train, so she called Wanda a few minutes later and they were talking for twenty minutes. It was half-past six, and Wanda opened the apartment door. “I’ll have to call you back, okay?” She said.

“Is everything okay?” MJ asked, frowning.

“Yes, I’ll talk to you later”

“Okay, bye” Wanda smiled, hanging on. Wanda looked around, to an unrecognizable apartment. Everything was on the floor, and she spotted a pile of broken glass next to the kitchen wall. 

“What the fuck happened here?” She asked. Stephen was on the couch, in silence, contemplating his life choices when the girl got in.

“I’m sorry, I’m gonna clean it up, are you hungry? I made you dinner” Wanda stared at him, the man’s eyes red, his shaky hands, his empty look.

“What’s wrong?” Stephen just glanced at her, staring at the wall again. “I asked you what’s wrong” Stephen looked at her, frowning. 

“Hm, I went to the coffee shop” Wanda looked around again.

“And while you were there someone got in, broke the entire apartment and left?” she asked, ironically.

“I did it” she raised her eyebrows, nodding. Right.

“Because…”

“I was mad. I’ll never have it. What people have. A normal life. I never had it, and I won’t have it, because people look at me, and do you know what they see? They see this, and I can’t do it. I couldn’t even face the idea of Loki looking at me like that” Wanda took a deep breath. That hurt.

“You know what? I’m gonna be honest with you, Stephen, I will, because I think I can. You won’t have it, not because of your face, but because you spent two years hiding inside this apartment, you could have had everything, Stephen, everything, and you did have it, for a while. You had your job, your money, the few friends, but nothing is ever enough for you, nothing. What you don’t have of greedy, now you have of self-loathing, and it’s just sad. You learned nothing, Stephen, you’re still the vain man you were almost three years ago, because you think the way you look is more important than what you already have, so, yeah, you won’t have it, because you’re too busy thinking people will hate you, and you won’t because you didn’t learn, and if I’m being completely honest? It’s exhausting, Stephen, because you’re here feeling sorry for yourself, thinking that people out there won’t love you, and it’s exhausting, because you make Wong and I feel like we’re not enough, we’re not more important to you than the strangers out there, because if we were you would actually  go out with us, and you wouldn’t care if people are staring at you or not, and you know what? Maybe you don’t like Tony that much, which is a waste, because I’m sure he likes you, because if you did like him you wouldn’t be here trashing your apartment, Stephen, you’d be out there and you’d meet his friends, you’d meet Loki, but you’re wasting your time being all sad and vain, and it’s sad. If you loved us like Wong and I love you we wouldn’t have to put earphones, you wouldn’t use the spell to go to the museum with me, you wouldn’t, because what people out there think of you is more important to you than we are” Stephen was staring at her.

“You don’t know how it feels like to have people hating you for who you are” Wanda gasped, speechless. He said what?

“Yeah, silly me, Stephen Strange, the only man in the world that suffers, poor Stephen. I don’t know how it feels like to have people hating me for who I am, yeah, I am so sorry, Stephen” He looked at her, his heart beating fast. Shit.

“Wanda, I-” she put the backpack on her back again and faked a smile.

“I’m sorry too, Stephen. I really am.” She said, before leaving the apartment again, holding her tears. She grabbed her phone.  

“Hey,” She said when someone answered the call. “I need a favor”

 

It took Stephen a few seconds to get up, leave the apartment and go after her, and when he reached the sidewalk she was already out of sight. He ran a couple of blocks back and forth, trying to find her, but the girl took the longest way to the 9th Street Station. It was something that had been bothering Wanda for a while, now. She felt like it wasn’t enough. She knew about Amarath and she knew about what all that would mean for Stephen, so the idea that he was still too worried about his face to actually enjoy things was unsettling, she knew it wasn’t easy, that it was the worst thing he had ever gone through, but the fact that he was doing it with Tony and not with them was also hard for her to understand.

Wanda had for Stephen the biggest of admirations, the man just gave her her life back without even knowing her, he taught her too much, during those two months and she felt like she would never be able to thank him enough. That’s why she was studying to become a sorcerer, so she could make him proud, so she could feel like she was doing something good, and the fact that, that man, no matter how he looked, was her family now was just beyond her. She actually meant all of those things, because she knew and she felt like she had to do something, she had to make him see it, or it wouldn’t work. It broke her heart, it truly did, to talk to Stephen like that. She felt wrong, she felt ashamed, so she left. She took the train to Cobble Hill and in forty minutes she was there.

 

Stephen got back to the apartment and started texting her, but Wanda didn’t reply, still too embarrassed to face him. After what felt like hours later, even though it had only been ten minutes, Stephen gave up and called Tony.

“Hey” he took a deep breath.

“I did something bad” Tony faced the wall, waiting for the rest. What was that supposed to mean?

“What happened?” 

“Wanda and I fought, and she left and I can’t find her, and I don’t know, if something happens, Tony, I’ll never be able to forgive myself, I'll never forgive myself, and what happens if she gets herself in trouble like that night I found her I don’t know what I would do, I just…” Tony had his mouth open because Stephen was talking too fast and he sounded desperate.

“Okay, okay, honey, calm down and take a deep breath, I’m coming over and we can look for her, okay? I’ll be there in ten minutes, and I’ll let Peter know, so if he hears something from someone from school he’ll let us know, we’re gonna find her, okay?” Stephen nodded. Tony imagined he did it, so he just said: “Okay, good, now take a deep breath and keep trying to talk to her, she’s gonna be fine” Stephen did what he said, his hands shaking like never before. “I’ll be there in less than ten minutes. I’m gonna hang up now, okay?”

“Thanks, Tones, truly, I-” Tony smiled.

“It’s nothing. I’ll be right there” Tony waited a couple of seconds, both in silence before he finished the call. He went to his room, changing his sweatpants to a pair of jeans and a black shirt and went to Peter’s room.

“Hey, son, hm, Stephen called, Wanda is missing, if you hear something can you please let me know?” Peter nodded. “I’m going there to help him look for her, just call me, okay?”

“Don’t worry, dad, I’ll try something from here” Tony smiled.

“I love you, you know that?” he kissed Peter’s head, before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

 

In his apartment, Stephen looked around. That place was a mess. He put everything back in place as fast as he could and threw the broken glass inside a shoe box he found. When Tony arrived, he gave Stephen a hug.

“My car is outside, are you ready?” Stephen nodded. Tony held his hand. “Okay, Peter is trying to find her too, we’re gonna find her, she’s gonna be okay.” He took the man to his car, opening the door for him and they drove around Greenwich Village.

“It’s… It’s all my fault, Tony, I should have seen this, I mean, this whole thing, I thought it was okay, and I never asked, I never talked to her about it, and now…”

“Are you talking about us?” Stephen looked at him.

“No, not at all. I’m talking about me, about staying in the apartment, I’m talking about the whole situation.” the younger man took a deep breath. “I went to Loki’s coffee shop today” Tony frowned, glancing at him. “I don’t know why, and I asked Loki… I asked Loki if he could forgive me and I didn’t even know why would he forgive me about, Tones, I just… I’m so confused, this last couple of months… I have never been happier, and it’s exhausting because being happy is just too much, I can lose everything now, and I’m so done with losing things. I just hope Wanda can forgive me.”

“Don’t worry, okay? You guys are gonna figure things out. You both just need time.” Stephen took a deep breath and looked outside, trying to find her. He felt Tony’s hand on his thigh.

 

“Turn here,” Stephen asked. “Now, here, park here.” Tony just did what he asked. He saw Stephen leave the car in a hurry, knocking on a door.  _177A Bleecker Street._

A man wearing a dark green robe that Tony didn’t recognize opened the door.

“Where’s Wong?” Stephen asked and got in. He didn’t even care if he could or not. Tony forced a smile and got in after him. 

“Thanks,” he said, to the man, that closed the door behind him, confused. Tony saw another man coming from the other room, wearing a brown robe.

“Stephen?” Stephen was looking at him.

“Where is she?” He asked. The other man frowned.

“What do you mean ‘Where is she’?” Stephen seemed furious.

“Wanda left my apartment, she yelled at me, told me I was still the same vain man I was two years ago, thank you, Wong, that’s all I needed, you telling her about my past.” Tony could stare at the other man’s face for the rest of the night. Stephen was waving his hands in the air, blaming Wong for something, but the man kept the same neutral face he had from the moment he got in the room.

“Okay, I never told Wanda about your past, it’s not my life to share, and she’s not here, you should calm down and take a deep breath” Tony was speechless, he was amazed. How could that man look so calm?

“Okay, now, Wanda is not the same girl she was since she moved to your place, you know that, don’t you?” He saw Wong exchange a look with the man that opened the door.

“I have an idea” Wong nodded. Still too calm. How was that even possible?

“Yes, you do, she’s going to be fine, Stephen, she’s a smart girl, and she’s right, she is the best apprentice I have ever had.” Stephen smiled. “Yes, that’s it. I’m gonna call her, I’m gonna go out there and I’ll look for her, and if I find her I’ll call you, right? But she’s a good girl, you don’t have to worry about her anymore, she knows things now” Tony frowned. What was that supposed to mean?

“I’m sorry I yelled.” and Tony was almost relieved when Wong almost smiled.

“It’s fine. You’re gonna find her, and this weekend I’ll have a talk with her about control, okay?” Stephen nodded. Wong looked at Tony. “Hi, take care of him” Tony nodded. “Good, I’ll call you” Wong put one hand on Stephen’s back, and he watched, as Stephen and Tony left the sanctum.

 

**Peter (7:10 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:13 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:15 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:18 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:19 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:20 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:21 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:24 pm):**

**MJ?**

 

**Peter (7:47 pm):**

**MICHELLE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??????????**

 

**Peter (7:48 pm):**

**Stephen’s daughter is missing, my dad is helping him, where are you? I need that guy that looks like Harry Potter's phone.**

 

**Peter (7:55 pm):**

**Just fucking answer your phone, will you??? I don’t know how to find her, I need Potter’s number, so I can ask him.**

 

**MJ (7:59 pm):**

**SORRY ALSKJSAOI I WAS BUSY, I LEFT MY PHONE AT HOME. I’M GONNA TEXT YOU IN A MINUTE. WAIT.**

 

Peter took a deep breath. Finally?!

 

**Peter (7:59 pm):**

**FINALLY JESUS CHRIST I THOUGHT YOU WENT MISSING TOO. WHO TF LEAVES THE HOUSE WITHOUT HER PHONE?**

 

**MJ (8:00 pm):**

**The kind of person who lives in NY. I found her.**

 

**Peter (8:00 pm):**

**In one minute?? Where is she??**

 

**MJ (8:01 pm):**

**I just found her, Peter, don’t worry about it. She told them to tell me to tell you to tell your father to tell Stephen that she’s okay and they can talk tomorrow.**

 

**Peter (8:01 pm):**

**HOW DID YOU FIND HER???**

 

**MJ (8:02 pm):**

**Does it matter? Just tell your father that she’s okay, she’s with a friend and she’s gonna sleep there and she wants Stephen to know she’s sorry.**

 

**Peter (8:03 pm):**

**FINE. BUT YOU’LL TELL ME, MICHELLE**

 

**MJ (8:03 pm):**

**Why would I? I gotta go, I see you tomorrow! Remember Peter: she’s with a friend, she’s fine, she’s sorry, they can talk tomorrow.**

 

**Peter (8:04 pm):**

**Fine. I hate you and how loyal you are with people you don’t even know while I am here!**

 

**MJ (8:05 pm):**

**SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN. GOODBYE, PETER!**

  
  


Tony was still driving around Lower Manhattan when Peter called.

“Hey, son” Stephen looked at Tony.

“Dad, I talked to Michelle, and she said Wanda is with a friend and she’s fine, and she asked to say that she’s sorry about something and they can talk tomorrow” Tony glanced at Stephen for a second and nodded. He parked in front of a Bakery.

“Are you sure?” Stephen was holding his hand, nervous.

“Yes. She said Wanda is fine, she’s with a friend and she’s sorry” Tony nodded.

“Okay, son. Thanks. I’ll be home late, okay?”

“Okay, dad” Tony hang up and turned his body, to face Stephen.

“She’s fine, she’s with a friend and she’s gonna sleep there and she said she’s sorry”

“Are you absolutely sure?” Tony nodded.

“Michelle is a good girl, if she said Wanda is fine, then Wanda is fine, don’t worry, okay? Let’s get you home. She’s gonna be fine, Stephen” Stephen nodded.

“I gotta call Wong!” Tony nodded. He saw the man make the call.

Stephen heard Wong answer it.

“Yes?”

“We found her.”

“See? Are you going home? Do you want me there?”

“No, I’ll be fine, I think, just come over for lunch tomorrow.”

“Sure, I’ll be there”

“Thanks, Wong, truly, for everything”

“Just did what I thought I should. Go home, rest. We can talk tomorrow” Stephen hung up.

 

Tony was on the couch. He had Stephen’s head resting on his lap, his right hand on Stephen’s abdomen.

“Can I ask you something?” Tony nodded, looking at him. “If I didn’t look like this, would you still like me? If your friends, if Peter told you that I was different, but all you could see was still me, would you still like me?” Tony frowned.

“Like, if you were…”

“If I wasn’t, you know, pretty, I think, if I looked different” Tony smiled.

“Humble, Doctor Strange!” Tony paused for a second. “If you were ugly, would I still like you? Oh, definitely. People have this idea of beauty, and it’s just fairy tales, you know? Humans love fairy tales about beauty, about being normal, I’d still like you, yes” Stephen looked away, then he looked at Tony again.

“What if you were the only one that could see me, like, if the rest of the world told you the same thing about me, that I’m this ugly freak or something, that I’m… Would you still be here if everyone around you saw something about me that you couldn’t?”

“Well, I’m the one dating you, aren’t I?” Stephen nodded. “Should I care about what people think?” Stephen took a deep breath.

“I know you say you don’t, and I trust you that you wouldn’t, but, and you can’t deny it, Tones, but we grew up in this society, we grew up with stereotypes and expectations that we can’t easily break. You tell me you wouldn’t care, people say they don’t care, but sometimes, deep down they do, and that’s what I’m afraid of. You told me once that we all have struggles, and you were right, we expect things from people, and sometimes our expectations disappoint us, sometimes our expectations make us think things we don’t wanna think, and there’s nothing you can do to control it. You say you don’t care about what people think because that’s what you wanna believe in, but deep down we all care, no matter what, we all have this voice inside of us that bothers us, that keeps talking to us about it, and no matter how fast you run, it will always chase you” Tony is looking at him. He smiles, kissing his lips.

“You are adorable, and you are smart, you have flaws, we all have, and you know about your wines, and you understand, and you listen, and you’re human, and that’s fine, we’re all human, Stephen, we all have things that make us different, and yes, I do hear that voice, sometimes, judging me, telling me that people are judging me, but there’s a difference between listening to it and hearing it, and I don’t waste time listening to voices inside my head, Stephen, there’s a lot of them telling me things in the real world already. So, if someday people that didn’t spend enough time to actually know you come to me to tell me about your ugliness, why would I listen to them if they don’t know you? We expect that everyone around us loves us, and kiss our asses, but that’s not what we should be doing. If someday someone comes to me talking about you, hopefully, I’ll hear it, but will be too busy dating you to actually listen” 

 

Peter saw Wanda and MJ walking together in his direction. They stopped in front of him.

“Thanks for letting Stephen know about me last night” Peter was looking at them, confused.

“Sure. Just don’t do it again, our dads were worried” MJ smiled, looking at her.

“I love how ‘our dads’ just sounded like the four of you are already this beautiful family. We stan” Peter looked at her.

“Oh, she speaks!” MJ rolled her eyes.

“She was with me, last night, idiot. She’s wearing my shirt, do you even notice people?” Wanda pressed her lips together.

“Wait, how?” Wanda and MJ looked at each other, smiling.

“Oh, that’s another story. You have math, right now, don’t you? You should be going, then” She said, turning him around. She winked at Wanda, before taking Peter away from there and going to her own class.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna go there now and I'll start writing the next chapter, but my life is a mess rn, so I can't promise you when I'll be back, but I'll do all I can to come back as soon as possible  
> OKAY, NOW ALSKJASOIJSALSAKJ  
> STEPHEN AND LOKI?????  
> AND WANDA???????  
> AND WANDA AND MJ??????  
> AND STEPHEN AND TONY????????  
> SO MUCH HAPPENED??????  
> OKAY... THAT'S IT!!!!  
> See y'all!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, HELLO!!!!!!!!  
> I'm back!!!  
> I hope y'all like it!

> The first thing Wanda did when she saw MJ was touch her arm.

“Can I talk to you?” MJ nodded. They found an empty classroom, and got in, looking at each other. 

“What's wrong?” MJ saw Wanda take a deep breath.

“I don't wanna go home” the older girl smiled, gently, and touched Wanda's arm. 

“We talked about this, you're going to be okay, just go there, apologize for running away and talk to him about it, and talk to him about what happened between you two, I'm sure he'll understand” Wanda didn't believe her, and the fact that MJ was touching her didn't help either. 

“Yeah, but what if he doesn't? I mean, what if he doesn't want me, anymore? What if he doesn't wanna adopt me anymore? What am I supposed to do?”

“Hey, stop, you're overthinking this. It's going to be okay, you did nothing wrong, I don't even think he's mad at you, just apologize for worrying him and talk. There's no way he's gonna kick you out, Wands, you're pretty awesome, he's gonna understand. You're the one that told me that he's not the same man he used to be, so you're gonna be fine, I am one hundred percent sure of it” the girl is still nervous, but there's something about the way MJ talks to her that just calms her down a little bit. “Trust me, everything is going to be okay” Wanda nodded. “Good, you can call me later, if you want, to tell me what happened or just talk”

“Thank you for everything” MJ smiled. 

“No problem, it was a pleasure” she smirked and Wanda nodded, leaving the classroom. The taller girl followed her.

 

Wanda took a deep breath, thinking twice about opening the door. What would happen if she had opened it to find her suitcases waiting for her in the living room? What would she do?

She opened the door with her key and found Stephen standing in the middle of the room, looking at her. She stared at him for a few seconds and hugged her own body. 

“Stephen, I…” the man hugged her. 

“It's okay, honey, it's okay. I'm glad you're alright. We're okay, don't worry about that” She hugged him back.

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I'm sorry if I hurt you, I'm sorry if…” Stephen nodded.

“Hey, it’s okay. You were right, I don’t make things easy for us, I took you and Wong for granted and I didn’t notice what I was doing, Wanda, I should have asked you about this, I love you, you two are my family, and I’m sorry I wasn’t completely there with you, I’m sorry too, but please don’t leave like that again” Wanda nodded against his body.

“I’m sorry, I was just embarrassed because I said a lot of things to you and I didn’t know what to do, I’m sorry” Stephen smiled, gently.

“It’s okay. It’s in the past, now” Wanda looked at him.

“I understand why you still use the spell, I truly do” the man took a deep breath. They sat on the couch. “The spell is like the closet for you, isn’t it? It’s about fear, and how scared you are that people are going to see you for who you are” She said. Stephen looked at her.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” She stared at him.

“It’s okay, we can talk about this later” he frowned.

“No, we can’t. What happened?” She faked a smile.

“I met a girl. She’s Peter’s best friend” Stephen's eyes widened, curious. “She came here with him that day, and she is really pretty, and she kinda saved me.” 

“What do you mean ‘saved you’?” Wanda took a deep breath.

“My ex-girlfriend, Rebecca, she went to my school the day before yesterday, and… Okay, I’ll tell you the whole story” Stephen nodded. Wanda grabbed a pillow and hugged it. “Hm, she was my best friend, we went to middle school together, and then we started high school in different schools and she was nice. Around may last year we kissed and started dating, and it was awesome, because summer happened and we had three months together and when school started again I felt like I should be doing more, so I joined debate club, chess club, and book club, and she was really supportive, she was awesome, at first, then she started thinking that I was having something with a girl that was in debate and book club with me and it was not nice, she decided that it was a good idea to confront Ella about it, I lost a friend obviously, and we talked, she apologized. When July started we were at her place alone for the weekend because her parents were away but I needed to do a few things for debate and she just… She lost it, we fought, suddenly we were not yelling, she was hurting me. We broke up, and two days ago she showed up asking if we could talk, that she was sorry and all, MJ saw us and she pretended to be my girlfriend. She brought me home, we texted all day, yesterday we went to the park together and we talked, and talked and we just sat there in silence and read”

“You were with her, last night?” Wanda nodded. “What happened?”

“Nothing, she’s amazing, and I already lost a friend trying to date her, I don’t wanna mess this up, you know?” Stephen smiled, gently.

“You didn’t lose Rebecca because you tried to date her, you lost her because she was an awful person. It’s not your fault. If you like her, maybe you can think about it and if it doesn’t work, you can still try to be friends. There’s nothing wrong with keeping a friendship after a relationship.” 

“I don’t know if it would work, because I think she’s straight and I don’t want her thinking that she only matters to me in a romantic way” Stephen nodded.

“Well, you can stop thinking about it, then, and you can try to be just friends, and actually mean it, and with time if you’re still interested you can talk to her, just don’t think about it too much, and talk to her, it’s the only way” Wanda nodded. “I’ll always be here for you, okay? Regardless of what, I’m here, so if you need to talk, I’m here” Wanda smiled.

“Thank you, Steph, and I’m really sorry about yesterday” the man smiled.

“I already told you, it’s in the past” she nodded. “Wong had lunch with me today, he said he’s taking you to Kamar-Taj this weekend, you two are leaving tomorrow morning” Wanda looked at her, her mouth open. 

“An entire weekend in Kamar-Taj? You’re serious?” Stephen nodded. “Oh my God!”

  
  


Peter was staring at her the entire time. They took the subway to Cobble Hill.

“So… You and your crush?” MJ’s eyes widened, and she looked at him. 

“What?”

“You know. At your place, and sharing clothes” MJ didn’t change her expression.

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” she said, trying to change the subject.

“Oh, come on. You won’t even tell me how that happened? Because I noticed you’ve been texting someone, but I never thought…”

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it”

“I’m just saying that if you guys are gonna have something, I’m okay with that, you know, I wouldn’t mind being the third wheel or something” MJ got up.

“I said I don’t wanna talk about it, Parker. Is it too difficult for you to understand?” she asked, leaving him there. She changed her seat, sitting as far from him as possible, looking outside, to the concrete wall. 

 

Tony and Bruce were in the kitchen.

“So, therapy” Bruce nodded.

“We talked, and we cried, I mean, I cried, and at some point, Thor started crying, which was… Something and we’re trying. And the therapist is nice, I mean, I just hope we can do something about all this stuff inside of us” Tony nodded.

“I know I’m no therapist, but I’m here.” Bruce nodded. “We all are, it’s a weird family the five of us have, but we are family”

“I know. I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Tony touched his hand, smiling gently. “And you and Doctor Amazing, how is it going?” Tony smirked, taking a deep breath.

“We are going. He’s perfect, we slept on his couch yesterday, accidentally, and I just feel something I… I like being with him, I truly do, I just wish I could spend more time, but I have Peter, and he has Wanda and I’m not sure if we’re ready to put all the four of us together, like for trips and things, so I just need to accept the time I have. We love our kids, we’re trying not to neglect them, you know? We’re trying to balance things, but I wish I could take him to trips and places and spend more time with him” Bruce nodded.

“Peter can always stay with us if you need. We’d love to have him around, he’s a great kid, and it’d be good for us too”

“Yeah, we can talk about that. Thanks, Brucey” The man pat Tony in the back. They took the snacks to the living room and four bottles of beer. Loki and Thor were talking, waiting for them. Bruce sat next to Thor, one of his hands on his thigh, Thor’s arm around his shoulder. Loki and Tony sat next to each other, the older man crossed his legs on the couch and Loki put the head on his shoulder.

“You’re so fucking short, what the fuck?” He heard Bruce giggle. 

“Please leave my house,” Tony said, pretending to be offended. “I’m tired of you”

“Oh, yeah, like that was possible.”

“Oh, but it is, brother, isn’t it?” Thor asked, joking.

“I don’t know, if I’m ten percent like you, definitely”

“Wow,” Bruce laughed, looking at Thor. “You’re kinda nice, honey, don’t worry about what he said”

“I love how he said ‘kinda’ because he agrees with me, but he’s trying to preserve your relationship” 

“Do you guys ever shut up?” Tony joked, trying to watch the movie. Loki put the head on his shoulder again, moving his body, trying to get more comfortable.

“We’re just trying to enjoy the time we have when you’re not talking about yourself,” the younger said, putting his legs on the couch. Tony glanced at him, and Loki smiled.

 

**“Just let me know what happened when you can”** MJ texted when she made sure Peter was sleeping. She trusted Peter, obviously, and she wouldn’t mind talking to Peter about something like feelings, but the problem was towards who. It was all new to MJ, and she wasn’t sure about all that. It was scary, the idea of thinking about having a crush on a girl. She was completely fine with that, with having a relationship with a girl, but what would her mom say? What if Wanda didn’t like her like that? What if her parents didn’t accept it?

**“It was all fine, sorry I didn’t text you earlier, I was finishing a book”** MJ frowned.

**“What are you still doing awake?”** Wanda replied in a few seconds.

**“I’m packing, I’m gonna stay away this weekend, a last minute trip with my tutor”**

**“You’re traveling with him? Where?”**

**“It's a field trip. We’re going to study certain things, I don’t know, he didn’t actually explain.”**

**“Oh, that sounds nice. Are you gonna send me a lot of pictures?”**

**“I won’t take my phone with me, sorry, please don’t miss me too much”** MJ smiled.

**“Oh, you wish, Strange, you wish”** Wanda smiled, standing next to her bed. It was just a backpack, but she wanted to make sure she had everything she needed.  **“Have fun, I see you Monday”**

**“See you!”** MJ took a deep breath. that was not going to be easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE STEPHEN, SERIOUSLY, I LOVE HIM  
> I LOVE WANDA  
> I HATE REBECCA  
> I LOVE MJ, MJ, MY LOVE, PLEASE LET ME HUG YOU  
> AND OH MY TONY, THOR, BRUCE, AND LOKI HAVING A BOY'S NIGHT:::: IS THIS HEAVEN?
> 
> Okay.... Thank you for the kudos and all, we have 100 comments now and I know I helped, bc I reply to most of them, but I'm still aodjsasljsaousahajkn thank you so much!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE'S AN ENTIRE CHAPTER FULL OF IRONSTRANGE BC I'M AMAZING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAKSJAOISJALASKJASLKAS I TRULY LOVE THIS CHAPTER.  
> TONY IS A RICH BITCH  
> STEPHEN IS THE MOST PRECIOUS HUMAN BEING EVER  
> I'M GOING NOW, OKAY GOODBYE!

Tony knocked on Stephen’s door around nine that Saturday. He was excited. Bruce called him, after the conversation they had the night before and told him they were going to look after Peter during the weekend. and he knew Wanda was somewhere with Wong, so he thought it was a good idea to take Strange somewhere.

Stephen answered the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, so when he saw Tony he smiled.

“Hey” Tony smirked, putting his arms around Stephen’s waist and kissing him.

“Hello” They got in. “So, Peter is spending the weekend with Bruce and Thor, and since Wanda… Did she leave, already?” Stephen nodded.

“Yes, she left before seven. You were talking about us being alone this weekend” Tony smiled.

“I was. Go pack your bags, we’re going away” the younger man frowned, looking at him.

“What if I say no?” Tony put his hand on his pocket, showing Stephen a pair of handcuffs, and the man laughed. “So, you’re taking me to…”

“Oh, I can’t tell. Just pack your bags, come on, I wanna be there before lunch!” Tony pushed Stephen to his room and sat on the bed, watching the man put some clothes inside a duffle bag.

“You truly won’t tell me?” Tony denied, shaking his head. “What if I’m packing the wrong clothes?”

“Don’t worry, it’s all fine, and you’re gonna love it!” the man looked at him, intrigued. If the fear of going out there was big, the fear of losing Tony was something Stephen couldn’t even explain. The last three weeks were something Stephen thought about leaving behind, but there was something about Tony that made Stephen feel like all the things he had been through were worth it. If he was going to kiss Tony, then it was all worth it.

“Something I never asked, but I wanted to” Tony started, when Stephen made his way to the bathroom, to get his toothbrush. “You don’t have mirrors around, not even in your bathroom”

“No. I-I don’t like mirrors” Tony frowned. Who doesn’t like mirrors? “and you’re wondering how could I look so good if I don’t have mirrors?”

“That too. You don’t _like_ mirrors?” Stephen looked at him and denied. “Why?”

“Hm, I just don’t. The idea of looking at a glass and seeing myself is weird for me”

“You’re fascinating” Stephen laughed.

“Oh, please, I know” Tony rolled his eyes, pretending to be annoyed.

“Never mind” Stephen smiled, stealing a kiss. He closed the bag when he made sure he had everything he thought he would need and grabbed it with one hand. Tony held the other one, intertwining their fingers and putting the other hand on his elbow when they left the apartment. Stephen made sure the front door was locked and left the building, to find Tony’s car waiting for them. They got in, Tony started the car and smiled.

“Are you truly not telling me?” Tony nodded. “God”

“I already told you, you’re gonna like it, now just turn the radio on, please, thank you” Stephen rolled his eyes and did what he asked.

  


“Oh, Darling will you ever change your mind?” he heard when Stephen whispered the song, and Tony smiled. It was cute. The younger man was looking through the window, shaking his legs with the song, whispering it, moving his head discreetly. “yeah, I've been feeling left behind, like a shadow in your light” Stephen sang.

“Shadow in your light, in your light” Tony whispered, and he saw Stephen look at him. “What?”

“Ah honey won't you say that I'm the one, and if you think you're gonna run, well you know I'm gonna be around you, all about you, always by your side, I'm gonna dream about you, scheme about you, love you all the time, I'm gonna catch you, lady, catch you lady yeah” Stephen kept singing, and Tony smiled again. “Oh, Darling, by Supertramp, March, nineteen seventy-nine” Tony glanced at him for a few seconds, his mouth open.

“I think I already asked this, but, is there anything you don’t know?” Stephen smiled. “I’m serious.”

“I don’t know. We can try to find out”

“Oh, you’re so full of yourself, aren’t you?” Stephen looked at him, moving his jawline.

“Look who’s talking!” Tony smiled. He held Stephen’s hand with one hand, driving with the other and kissed his hand.

 

It was almost eleven in the morning when Tony parked in front of a grocery store in New Haven, Connecticut.

“What?” Tony left the car, and Stephen followed him. “You’re literally scaring me”

“Just trust me” Stephen rolled his eyes, following him inside. He pushed the card through the store, watching Tony put everything he thought they would need inside.

“You’re definitely not paying,” Stephen said when he saw the man grab his wallet. “You already paid for gas, you’re not paying for food.” the woman was looking at them when Stephen took his debit card and paid for everything.

“Great, we’re good to go!” about fifteen minutes later, Tony parked in front of a blue Victorian house. “Welcome, honey,” he said, opening the trunk. Stephen was looking at the house, it had three floors, and he could hear the ocean nearby. Tony got their bags, while Stephen took the grocery bags. They got in.

“What is this place?” Tony smiled.

“This is Gertrude. Gertrude, this is Stephen!” The man giggled. Gertrude? “It’s my house”

“You have a beach house?” Tony shrugged. Stephen put the grocery bags on the counter in the kitchen, looking outside. There was a deck, and he was sure that during the night, when the tide was high the water could touch the house foundation and maybe the deck because they were too close to the ocean. Stephen smiled. The first floor had a kitchen, this huge deck that ended up above the shore, a dining room, a sitting room, and this big glass wall, so you could see the ocean.

“Why Gertrude?” Tony shrugged.

“It’s Peter’s fault. He started calling the house ‘Gertrude’, come, I’ll show you around” Stephen followed him upstairs. He saw four doors. “That’s Loki’s room, this one is Bruce and Thor’s and here’s the bathroom.” He saw Tony point to the doors. “And this is ours” Stephen’s jawline dropped. He looked at the room. The master bedroom. They had a bathroom, and a master closet and the deck with a view. He was used to big places, master bedrooms and decks with views, but that was really pretty. It was a pretty house. “And upstairs we have Peter’s room, come” Tony took him upstairs, to the last floor. The entire floor was only one room with three single beds and another deck to the ocean.

“So, you have a beach house?” Tony nodded.

“It’s an investment, I mean, Bruce and Thor have the private garden, Loki has the coffee shop, we thought it was a good idea for me to buy something too, so I bought it, it was a really good investment, so here we are. I thought, since the kids are away we could spend the weekend together” Stephen smiled and nodded.

  


They cooked lunch, they cleaned and they sat on the couch in the main deck together and just stared at the ocean for a long time, enjoying the sound, the salty air, and the warm weather. Stephen had this constant smile on his face, Tony's head resting on his lap, their fingers intertwined on the older man's chest, Stephen leaning to kiss him, sporadically.

  


_Stephen was looking at him, smiling. He couldn't believe he was that lucky. Tony was driving for at least one hour and they were almost in New York City when Tony made the turn to the left and crashed into a truck, and Stephen was no longer in the car, his perspective changed. The man was watching everything from the sidewalk, his eyes widening and his heart beating like never before. Stephen tried to leave, he tried to close his eyes, but he couldn't, and when he finally found the strength to move he only moved forward, getting closer and closer to the car, but before he could help, before he could get close enough everything exploded and Stephen screamed._

 

Tony touched Stephen's chest because he could feel the man react to something, but it didn't work, Stephen seemed restless and Tony's touch didn't help. He turned, facing Stephen, now, one of his hands still on his chest.

“Stephen, honey, wake up. Come on, it's okay, wake up” but it wasn't Tony that took him out of there, it was the adrenaline. Stephen woke up yelling “stop”, out of breath, his entire body shaking. He tried to take a deep breath but it only made the situation worse. He sat on the bed, his elbows on his knees, his head down trying to calm down, but nothing worked. His heart was still beating too fast.

He ignored Tony's touch trying to calm him down because it wasn't actually helping and got up.

Tony was kneeling on the bed, one of his hands on Stephen's shoulder and the other one on his back when he saw the man get up. Stephen was wearing only his black boxers and Tony watched the man leave the room, whispering to Tony an “I'm sorry”

Tony got up too, leaving the bedroom and when he went upstairs, Stephen was in the kitchen, next to the counter, his hands still shaking, still trying to breathe normally. The older one put his arms around his waist, his chin against Stephen's chest, looking at him. Stephen hugged him too, his arms around Tony and his eyes closed when he felt Tony's lips pressed against his for only a moment.

“Come on, honey, come with me” he took Stephen by the hand and the man let Tony guide him to the armchair in the sitting room. Tony sat him, going back to the kitchen and as fast as he could he poured a glass of water and went back to where Stephen was, giving him the glass.

“I'm sorry, Tony. I'm-” he didn't know what to say. He wished he wasn't that affected by the nightmare, but he was. Tony sat on the arm of the armchair, putting one hand on Stephen's hair and kissing the top of his head.

“I don't mind, honey. Truly, I don't” and when he realized, Stephen was crying this silent cry. “Hey, it's okay, it's over, it's just a nightmare, everything is fine”

“I ruin _everything_ I touch. My career, my…” Stephen stopped himself for a second, because he almost said ‘face’. “my hands, my… I just ruined our weekend, what happens if I ruin this?” Tony smiled, gently. He grabbed the empty glass from his hand and put it on the side table, then he put his legs around Stephen's legs, sitting on his lap and touched his head. Stephen rested his forehead on Tony's naked chest.

“There's nothing you can do that would ruin this, Steph. Except maybe for a few illegal things, but other than that there's nothing you can do that would ruin anything” Tony whispered. He could feel Stephen breathing normally against his chest. “that's it, it's okay, we're okay, you know?” Stephen nodded.

“I'm sorry” the older man smiled, gently. He touched Stephen's chin, making the man look at him and pressed their lips together, softly.

“Come on, let's go back to bed” Stephen nodded. Tony took him upstairs and they went back to bed, Stephen's head on his chest, his right arm around Tony's waist, Tony's lips pressed against Stephen's head until they fell asleep.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHSAKSHASAKJSAKJSAHKSAJHSAKJASSALKJDOAIJD I'M DEAD!!!!  
> THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY
> 
> Oh, this and::: We had an entire chapter about Ironstrange, so the next is totally gonna be about the rest of our characters, so we'll have Thorbruce + Peter talking, Wong and Wanda being all mysterious and Lokimaster bc WHY NOT???? And probably more??? Idk, I need to start writing it!! Okay, bye!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♫ CAN ANYBODY HEAR ME? OR AM I TALKING TO MYSELF? MY MIND IS RUNNING EMPTY... ♫ 
> 
> I AM SO SO SO SORRY  
> This is probably the smallest chapter EVER, and I'm so so sorry. I've had this creative block for almost two weeks and it's still here and I'm starting to get desperate, bc I don't wanna end this anytime soon, bc I know I still have a lot to write about, so here's the thing: I'm gonna give you guys this one, and I'll be back as soon as possible and I'll keep writing and writing and writing until I run out of ideas.  
> I hope y'all like this one, and he is: small but important, bc I've been thinking about something and... alksjasoijsal okay bye!

The courtyard was almost empty that morning, except for Wanda, Wong and a few apprentices reading and practicing with sling rings. It rained the night before, and Wanda felt sad that she couldn’t sit under the tree.

“What happened this week?” Wanda took a deep breath, I mean, everything happened. “Stephen told me about your fight” the girl nodded. She didn’t know what to say. “You need to understand, Wanda, everything here is about control, about facing it, about knowing when to lose it, and lack of control will only put you in danger.” She nodded. “I’ll give you a book about it. Now, why are you here?” the girl looked at him, and her heart started beating faster. “I... “ Lying to Wong was pointless, she knew that because Wong could smell a lie from miles away. “I wanna be better, I wanna make Stephen proud, I wanna… I don’t know, I suppose I wanna make my own decisions” wong nodded.

“I respect your reasons but never forget that a weak mind can make you believe your reasons are weaknesses, instead of strength. Hold on to them.” Wanda shook her head, agreeing.

“What are your reasons?” Wong looked away, to the mountains beyond Kamar-Taj’s walls.

“This is my home. I was raised in Kamar-Taj. I need to protect it, I need to protect this world, because if I don't, who will?” it was a rhetorical question. Wanda nodded, looking at the mountains. “You can't ignore your instinct, you can't let doubt blind you, because if you do nothing will ever turn you back into who you are today. Having control is more than just meditating and not screaming when you really want to, having control is about accepting your destiny for a greater good, it's about not letting anything get in your way, it's about remaining loyal to your kindness. Magic is a powerful thing, Wanda, but magic without control is almost unstoppable. The only thing powerful enough to stop it is truthfulness, you should never forget that."

 

* * *

 

Peter put his backpack on the couch. Thor was upstairs taking a shower, and Bruce pats him on the back, before going to his office. The boy looked around, and he stared at the hallway for a moment, making sure Bruce wasn't coming back before he opened the door to the walk-in closet under the stairs. He turned the lights on, looking around the white wall, the shelves organizing toys that were never going to be played with, this hanger full of baby clothes, some of them not even worn, the smallest pair of high top all stars Peter had ever seen. He smiled, gently, losing himself around months of memories, his hand automatically grabbed this yellow teddy bear he got from a claw machine in a mall in Paris, fifteen months before. If his math was right Emmett would be running around that house, calling Peter “Pity” and playing with him all day. He smiled at the idea of this blond kid with blue eyes running around, laughing and inviting ‘ _Pity’_ to watch _Super Why_ with him.

He put his nose against the teddy bear, smelling it. It still smelled like the soap Thor used to wash it.

“You can keep that if you want.” it was Bruce's voice, and Peter wanted to run away. He didn't ask to be there, he didn't ask if he could go through Emmett’s stuff like that, and he got caught. He turned around, to find Bruce leaning against the door frame. Bruce smiled.

“I'm so sorry, uncle Bruce. I shouldn't be here, I know, I just…” Bruce smiled a reassuring smile at him.

“Don't worry, Petey, he's your family too, remember? You have the right to be here if you want.” Peter wasn't convinced, but he nodded anyway. Thor hugged Bruce from behind, his arms around Bruce's body and he pressed his lips against Bruce's shoulder and rested his chin there, looking at Peter.

“I’m really sorry uncle Bruce, I am,” Peter said, because he was, especially now with Thor there. I mean, he loves Thor more than almost everything, and he’s probably the coolest uncle, but he can be quite scary, sometimes.

He’s looking at them, embarrassed, because he got caught. Both of them caught him going through Emmett’s stuff, and now he can’t leave, because both of them are in front of the door.

“It’s fine. Don't worry about it, we’re fine. Do you wanna go out for lunch?” Thor asked, gently. The boy nodded. “Okay, are you ready?” Thor whispered, asking Bruce.

“Yeah, we can go,” he said, with Thor breathing against his neck. They stepped aside, to let Peter get out, still holding the yellow teddy bear. Thor touched Peter’s head, messing with his hair and kissing the top of it.

He felt kinda awkward for most of the day because he didn’t wanna make his uncles think too much about Emmett because he knew how hard it was. He knew he was there when everything happened. It wasn’t easy for him, either. They went out for lunch and Bruce said something about a science and engineering fair, which made Peter jump.

“Can we go? Please, we need to go, uncle Thor, can we go?” Thor looked at Bruce, rolling his eyes. Bruce smiled at him because he knew Thor was going to be the only one there not interested in going.

“Fine,” the man said, giving up. What was he supposed to do?

 

"Again!" Wong asked, holding the wand. "Go!" Wanda took a deep breath, before attacking him. The man didn't even move. "Not like that, again," he said. She touched her forehead with the back of her hand, before looking at him. Did he want a fight? Great. And Wanda almost smiled with the idea that she could give  _Wong_ a fight. Yeah, like that was going to happen!

It's all about control, isn't it? She asked herself, breathing in and out before attacking Wong for what it felt like the ninetieth time. The man fought back this time, using the wand and his body to protect himself from Wanda’s escrima sticks she conjured. “It’s a fight, not a concert. Control your emotions, Strange” Wanda almost smile when Wong called her “Strange”, but she attacked him instead, using the stick she was holding with the left hand to stop his wand and the stick in the right hand to hit Wong’s ribs. He moved his arms, trying to attack Wanda with the Wand but she stopped it with both hands, trying to take the Wand out off Wong’s hands but he hit her with the wand again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO!!!!  
> I'M SO SORRY AGAIN, I promise I'll be back as soon as possible AND probably y'all are going to die with the next one, so...  
> hahahhahah okay, bye!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALKSJAOISJLSAKSLKJSA HAHAHAHAHAH OKAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARE YOU READY????????????????????? Hm, I'm gonna answer that for you: NO
> 
> ALKSJAOSIJASLK I'm back. I wanted to write another chapter between the last one and this one bc as I said I have a lot of things planned, but I couldn't, for some reason, so here it is!!!  
> I think I'll just write everything after this one!!  
> I hope y'all like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By the end of September, Wanda, MJ and Peter were hanging out together more than Wanda ever thought she would hang out with people ever again, which started to make Stephen and Tony’s life together just a little bit easier, because she was at their place all the time, so Tony was always spending the nights alone with Stephen at the former doctor’s place. MJ and Wanda kept texting each other, both still unsure of how they should ask each other on a date. Peter was no longer waving at Ned in the hallways, which made Ned kinda uncomfortable. He didn’t mean for things to be like this, especially because he was constantly afraid of showing people his relationship with Danny. 

On the first Friday of October, six weeks after Tony and Stephen’s first date, MJ, Wanda, and Peter were at the boy’s apartment after a movie night, and Tony and Stephen were at the doctor’s place.

“Can I ask you something?” Peter looked at her. She never dared to ask him that, but the curiosity was just too big and she assumed there was nothing wrong about a question.   “Who’s this?” Wanda was in the hallway, looking at a gallery wall. Peter and MJ looked at her, pointing to a picture of Peter holding a baby. Peter was smiling, and the kid was sleeping in his arms wrapped in a yellow blanket. Peter stared at the picture for a few seconds.

“That’s, hm, Emmett. He is… He was Bruce and Thor’s son” Wanda turned around to look at him. Peter was staring at the picture.

“I’m sorry I asked” The boy looked at her.

“No, it’s okay.” He kept looking at her, a smile on his face. “Apparently you’re gonna be family now, so I don’t mind. He, hm, uncle Bruce and uncle Thor moved to Paris three years ago, and they’re together for fifteen years, so they found a surrogate, and they had Emmett around Christmas, almost two years ago. We went to Paris, to spend Christmas there, my dad, I, uncle Loki, and we met him. He was a cute baby, we were all excited, you know? And we came back to New York after New Year's. During summer last year, at the beginning of June I flew to Paris to spend the summer with them and Emmett started looking sick, he was six months, and they took him to the hospital and they tried everything, but they never found what was wrong with him, never, and he kept looking sick, crying all the time, my dad thought about bringing me back to New York, but uncle Bruce asked me to stay, which he still apologizes for, and for one month they couldn’t figure out what was wrong, until they did, but it was already too late. He died from a rare disease, I don’t remember which one. He was eight months old. They came back to New York, and we… We’re all trying to move on, you know?” Wanda nodded.

“I’m sorry, Petey.” He smiled at her.

“Yeah, he was so small, and he was smiling all the time, you know?” The girl looked at him. “It’s okay, I’m better now.” 

MJ looked at them, the two of them gently smiling at each other, until her phone buzzed.

**“I got the mirror from your bedroom, okay? I hope you don’t mind”** the girl stared at her phone, her forehead frowned. Stephen got the mirror? Why?

 

When Tony arrived he looked around, to something different about the living room. This round mirror was placed where a painting used to be.

“So, you’re redecorating?” Stephen forced a smile, avoiding the mirror. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just a little nervous tonight, that’s all” the older man smiled at him.

“Why? Are you proposing?” Stephen chuckled, anxious.

“I might as well be” he muttered, hoping that Tony wouldn’t listen to him.

“Stephen, what’s wrong?” The man shook his head, denying.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about that now, okay? I can’t… I can’t keep thinking about it, or I’ll just ruin our night. How was your day?” Tony smiled, still unsure if he should avoid the subject.

“It was good. I found the new teacher, and it’s all good. I have four machines to deliver before Christmas, which means…” Stephen looked at him. 

“Which means?” Tony took a deep breath.

“I want us to think about New Year’s. I mean, the four of us. If it’s too early for you I’ll understand, I was just thinking that would be nice if we could…” Stephen smiled.

“Tony?” the man looked at him. “Shut it. It’s not, I just I wanna talk to you about something before meeting Peter if that’s okay. There’s one thing… One thing I need to figure out a way to show you, before meeting him, because I’m fine now, but if he doesn’t… React well, if… I just want you to know why, because I want you to know me completely.” Tony frowned.

“You’re scaring me with your secretive talks again. What’s new?” he asked. Stephen took a deep breath. He put the spell on, wishing no one could see him, not even himself and he glanced at the mirror discreetly. Tony didn’t notice, and Stephen didn’t see anything, so he put the spell down, and he saw himself. He hoped Tony could see him when the time was right, he wished Tony didn’t react the way he thought Tony would react, because he knew it would only make him feel worse, but for some reason he trusted him.

“I’m sorry. I’ll explain later. I told you I didn’t wanna ruin our night. Let’s just enjoy it, for now, okay?”

“You’re not gonna break up with me because I said something about a trip during New Year’s are you? Because…”

“You’re freaking out again, stop. I wanna do this, I wanna go out with you and Wanda and Peter for New Year’s, I truly do, don’t worry, just chose a place and we’re going, but we do need to talk about something kinda delicate first, okay?” Tony nodded. “Thank you”

 

Stephen looked at him, on the couch and kissed him, pulling Tony close. He looked at Tony again, his hands still on Tony’s waist and face. That was it.

“You know, I… After the accident I thought my life was gone, I didn’t die that night, Tones, but I lost my life, and I sold everything and I threw away my mirrors because I did this to myself, that despicable human being that did everything he could to be better and bigger than anyone, and I hide, I thought I could live like this for the years to come and I actually did, I did, but it wasn’t living, it was worse than being faced like a freak, and I see it now, and I met you, and I know it’s not even been two months, but you and Wanda, you two really showed me that doesn’t matter how you look, but who you are, and I feel so stupid, because Wong tried to teach me, anyway…” Tony was facing him, in silence, a cute smirk on his face. “Do you believe in magic?” Tony chuckled. That was… Unexpected.

“Not really” Stephen nodded.

“Would you believe it? If you saw it, would you?” Tony frowned.

“Stephen, I…” The doctor nodded.

“I just wanna make sure you’re not… Leaving this apartment anytime soon, Tony, because I said I have something important to talk to you about and I can’t… I can’t ruin this. I can’t ruin us, truly, I need you to trust me, I need you to believe because if this works, I’m one hundred percent sure we will never be the same and I don’t want it to be the wrong type of change.” Tony frowned, nodding. “Remember when you said you’d like me no matter the way I looked?” Tony nodded again. “Can you do this? Can you be that person? I need you to be that person, I need you to… I want you here, even when you realize that everything you’ve ever thought is not entirely true, I need you to understand that there are things that I can’t explain and that… I don't want you to go, Tony” the man nodded. “Can you close your eyes?” he did what Stephen asked, and the man guided him through the living room and stopped Tony in front of the mirror. Stephen took a deep breath. This is it. 

“Will you be that person, Tony?” Tony wanted to open his eyes, but he just nodded instead. 

“Stephen, I am that person, I'd l-like you no matter what. You're smart, you're kind, you're passionate, you're beautiful in every way I can think about. I am that person, I told you once, and I'm gonna say it again. Unless you're gonna tell me you committed certain crimes, I'll be here for you” Stephen smiled, kissing him briefly. He put himself in front of the mirror and stared at him, his face.

“Can you open your eyes, please?” Tony did what he asked, looking at Stephen and then the mirror but he didn't understand what was wrong. 

“Is now the time you get down on one knee and just…” Tony joked. When he looked at Stephen’s reflexion he saw exactly what he always saw. Stephen’s face, flawless, not even a scratch from the accident. Stephen looked at him, confused.

“What are you seeing?” he asked, and Tony looked at him even more confused

“You” Stephen sighed, shaking his head. Great. Fuck. He looked at Tony for a moment, his mouth open, trying to figure a way to make Tony understand. 

The. Mirror. Of course! He smiled, holding Tony’s hands and taking him to his room. 

“Stephen?” Stephen didn’t look at him, busy going through his closet. He grabbed a white box, putting on the bed, and Tony watched him take this silver hand mirror from the seventeenth century from the box, carefully. “Wow. Is that my ring?” Stephen rolled his eyes, smiling, despite the fact that he couldn’t even control his own hands.

Wong gave him the mirror after he put the spell on Stephen, the Amarath mirror. Stephen didn't know why Wong was giving him a mirror, but he just assumed, since it came from Wong, that it would work.

“I just hope it works. I just want you to understand Tony, why is taking me so long to meet Peter, I…” He turned the mirror and closed his eyes. Pointing it in a way Tony would actually see him. Stephen didn’t look. He didn’t see when Tony took a few steps back, scared.

“What... “ Stephen put the mirror down. “What…” He looked at Tony, who was facing him with the same face Stephen thought he would. And it hurt like nothing ever before. “How did you do that?” Stephen looked at him again, confused. “It’s a nice… It’s a nice trick. It is” Suddenly, Tony was looking at him like he just had the fun of his life.

“Tony, it’s not a trick” but Tony didn’t actually pay attention. Stephen took a deep breath. “Anthony!”  _ Anthony?  _ Stephen only called Tony ‘Anthony’ on two occasions. When Stephen was mad, or during sex, and since the last case was not the case, Tony looked at him, the smile on his face faded. “It’s me. It’s why people keep staring at us, why I never met Loki, why is so hard for me to be in public. This is what people see, except for you” Stephen was hugging himself. both arms around his body, facing the floor, because he couldn’t face Tony, he couldn’t face the man if the man was going to leave the bedroom and the apartment after that. Tony sat on the bed, his mouth opened, his elbows on his knees.

“I… How…” Stephen didn’t look. He kept staring at his feet, biting his lips.

“You’re not gonna believe this, there’s a spell involved. I… After the accident I… Got it, people can’t see me if I don’t want to. No one can, except for you. You can see me, I don’t know what you see, but I was always sure you couldn’t see my real face. That’s why I never let you touch me because I was scared that if you felt my face like it really is you would… Feel disgusted, that’s why people keep staring at us when we’re together, I think they don’t understand why someone as beautiful as you are is with someone…” Tony got up, still in shock. He touched Stephen’s chin, trying to make the man look at him.

“Babe, look at me” Stephen looked at him, he seemed broken, terrified, and Tony gently smiled. “You are beautiful, and I told you I’d never leave you, I…” Tony took a deep breath. “This is insane, not you, the whole magic thing, actually I think I’m losing my mind here, but I’m sure of one thing. You’re my boyfriend, you’re the prettiest man I’ve seen, and I couldn’t care less about what people think” Stephen didn’t smile. He watched, as Tony tried to touch his face, and Stephen held his wrist. Tony looked at him. “It’s okay, I don’t mind, I wanna feel it, love” Tony used the other hand to touch Stephen’s hands, and the man let go of his wrist. Tony smiled again, touching Stephen’s face for the first time and closing his eyes, feeling the damaged skin under his fingers, his fingertips exploring Stephen’s face, his closed eyes, his nose, his cheeks, and then his lips. Tony touched them, gently, before getting on his tiptoes and kissing Stephen, his hands on his face, pulling Stephen close. “It changes nothing, love. Nothing.” He whispered, with his lips against Stephen’s lips. “You still have a lot of explanation to give me, but it changes nothing” Stephen kept his eyes closed, listening to Tony’s words.

“I don’t know why you can’t see it, I don’t understand, you’re the only one… I never… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before, I…” Tony smiled, still really close.

“Hey, I told you I don’t mind. Pete won’t mind, no one would, my darling, my family wouldn’t mind, I’m sure. You don’t need to be scared of being who you are, or for looking the way you look, you’re still you” Stephen nodded. Tony put their foreheads together, kissing Stephen one more time.  _ Magic? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH BYE


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOO!!!!  
> LOOK WHO'S BACK!!!!  
> AND I ALREADY STARTED THE NEXT ONE YAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
> I missed this so much y'all have no idea!!  
> I missed y'all so much oh my GOD  
> So this chapter is... hm....   
> okay  
> bye!

Peter woke up the next morning with Wanda and MJ in the kitchen, making breakfast together. They stopped laughing when he got in, Wanda holding the pan and a spoon.

“Oh, hello!” MJ smiled at him, putting a bunch of blueberries on a blender.

“You guys are already up?” He asked. They glanced at each other, smiling briefly, and MJ looked at him.

“We didn’t sleep, so we decided to make breakfast. Are you hungry? Of course, you’re hungry!” Wanda smiled.

“He’s always hungry.” MJ nodded, looking at her, a smile on her face. “I know you so much already, Petey!”

“Haha very funny. You have to, we’re gonna be siblings, and I’m gonna press your cheeks all the time.” He said, getting close to her and pinching her cheeks. “Cutie”

“Fuck off, Stark” She tried to hit him with the spoon. He let her go, smiling.

Peter looked at MJ, making juice and shaking her head, smiling. 

 

Tony woke up in the middle of the night. Stephen was still sleeping when he looked at him for a moment, and then he looked away, closing his eyes. He saw Stephen’s real face, the talk they had about magic the night before, and how Stephen could be  _ invisible  _ to pretty much everyone, except Tony. Stephen didn’t tell him how he found out about that, especially because Tony never brought the subject up with him. Stephen also didn’t say anything about Wanda, or Wong, and what they really do during the tutoring sessions. It took Tony a while to finally sleep, everything about the revelations of that night going through his mind, keeping him up during most of the night. Magic. Stephen Strange, his boyfriend had a spell that allowed him to literally  _ disappear _ .

 

Around eleven that morning Wanda got up, running.

“Fuck, I’m late. Fuck. I have… Dinner. Shit. I can’t miss dinner!” MJ and Peter frowned.

“You mean lunch?” She stopped, looking at him. No?

“I can’t miss dinner. Shit. Wong is gonna kill me. He taught me discipline, what am I thinking? I don’t even have a sling ring, I gotta run!” She chuckled.

“A what ring?” MJ looked at her. “It’s eleven in the morning, where are you having dinner? China?” Wanda smiled.

“Not exactly. I’m sorry guys, I gotta go!” They nodded, watching the girl leave the apartment with a backpack. Peter waited a few seconds and got up.

“So, are you gonna tell her?” MJ looked at him, frowning.

“I have nothing to tell her” Peter smiled.

“Yeah, you can't-fool me, Michelle, I know you too well. Come on, you can tell me things, you know I’m here for you.” She looked at him.

“If I say it out loud it’s gonna become real,” she said, staring at the floor.

“If you don’t you’re gonna regret for the rest of your life.” She looked at him. “Come on, I know what you’re feeling, just tell her, what can go wrong?” MJ rolled her eyes. As if Peter didn’t know what could go wrong!

“First, she probably doesn’t even like me, I’m sure, I’m just… She’s nice, Pete, I don’t wanna ruin this” Peter nodded. He got up, grabbing the plates and took them to the kitchen.

“Sometimes it’s not worth it, MJ,” He said. Because it was not. He tried to preserve his friendship with Ned and look what happened with them. 

 

Stephen didn't want to open his eyes, he spent most of the night thinking that Tony knew his appearance now, he spent the night pretending to be sleeping because he was scared that Tony was gonna sneak out in the middle of the night and leave him for good, and his mind was all over the place. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think about anything else but the idea that he made the worst decision of his life. 

In the morning he knew he had only a significant amount of time to pretend he was sleeping until it started to seem suspicious. 

He opened his eyes, to find Tony staring at the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach. 

“Morning,” the former doctor said and Tony glanced at him immediately. 

“Hey, morning” Tony smiled. “What are our plans for today?” Stephen shrugged. I mean, he didn't have an excuse to send Tony away, but he wanted to be alone for a while, or just beat himself up because of his decisions. 

“I don't know. I'll take a shower, can we think about what we're doing later?” Tony nodded, watching Stephen get up without giving him a single peck on his lips.

He got up after him, opening the bathroom door when Stephen was already naked and getting in the shower. 

“You know” Tony closed the door behind him. He could see the scars on Stephen's back before he turned to face Tony. “I know you're trying to push me away from you, I know it took a lot from you to tell me, to show me, and I know it's everything confusing for me now, because twelve hours ago I'd have laughed about the existence of magic or sorcerers, and honestly the worst thing about it is that what bothers me is not the fact that they do exist, but the fact that my boyfriend was brave enough to show me his appearance and he still believes I'm gonna leave him for something so frivolous. You can stop giving me a cold shoulder now, and you bet your ass we're gonna plan our day together, because I understand it was a difficult decision, but I couldn't give a fuck about your appearance, Stephen, so you better get your shit together during your shower, because I'm leaving this apartment for breakfast with or without you.” Tony forced a smile, leaving the bathroom without waiting for Stephen's answer. 

 

Tony Stark was absolutely sure he was too harsh on him, and he regretted his words after closing the bathroom door, so when he came back, completely naked, he thought twice before opening the door and getting in, putting his body against Stephen's back and feeling the water against his skin. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that, I just wish you could understand that all those times I told you I wouldn't care about the way you look I meant it. I'd love what I see, your real or your old face, my love, and I'd have fallen in love with you the same way, Stephen. You're kind, you're an amazing cook, you understand everything and… You are you, with or without your face, babe, I'm sorry if my reaction at first was not what you expected, I truly am, but that changes nothing.” Stephen held his hand, his eyes closed. 

“I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have treated you like that” Tony smiled, and pressed his lips against his back. “there's an exhibition I wanna go to, maybe that's what we should do today?” Tony nodded.

“I'd love to, of course”

 

Wanda got home around 4 pm that Saturday, after having dinner in Nepal and spending some time with Wong in Kamar-Taj’s library. She put the books on her desk, finding the apartment empty. She was glad Stephen was finally going out, he was finally showing his face to the rest of the world, which could only mean one thing: things were about to change and she was excited.

**“Hey, can I call you?”** MJ’s texted arrived before Wanda could leave the bedroom to take a shower. 

**“Can I call you in a few minutes? I was about to take a shower”**

**“Hm, sure”** Wanda nodded. She left the phone on her bed, wondering what Michelle wanted. She never called, I mean, she always called, but she never actually asked if she could do it.

 

“Hey” MJ answered. Wanda sat on her bed and smiled

“Hey, where are you?”

“I just got home. I was leaving the station when I texted you. How was dinner? I mean, were you actually having dinner during lunch time?”

“Yeah, it's part of my training with Wong. We had this dinner party with the other masters and you know, just talking about ancient books and discipline” MJ smiled.

“Are you really going to Nepal after school?”

“Maybe. I feel like I'm supposed to do more, to be more, Wong says is not about me and the only way I'm gonna be excellent doing what I do is when I understand that it's about everyone else, everything else but me. I don't know, maybe it's about you, maybe it's about Stephen, I'll never know, but I feel like I need to try.”

“What do you mean ‘it's about  _ me?'  _ I mean, it's just anthropology.” Wanda smiled. 

“Maybe, maybe it's about understanding certain things so I can understand everything else” MJ smiled. 

“You're too complicated, you know that, right?”

“Yeah. Maybe someday I can actually explain things to you”

“Yeah, let's hope so”

“You can always visit me in Nepal if you want. I'll try to come to New York as much as humanly possible and we can… You know, see each other. With Peter, of course.”

“Yeah, I'd like that” Wanda nodded. 

“So, what was so important that you needed to ask me if you could call me?”

“Oh, hum, nothing. We can talk about it later”

“Are you sure? Because I don't mind”

“Yeah, don't worry. It's nothing. I just wanted to talk, you know, walking back home, so I wouldn't feel so alone?”

“I'm sorry. I could have waited to take the shower”

“Don't worry, Wan. I don't mind. Are you training tomorrow, or?”

“Yeah, Wong and I are going to a botanical garden, he wants to teach me the difference between tea leaves and poison”

“Oh, because that's helpful. You never know when you're going to be in the middle of Nepal without communication and you need to drink some hot tea.” Wanda smiled. “You can correct me, now, saying the importance of recognizing the difference between certain leaves and their deadly lookalikes.”

“I could, but, you know… you already know it's important. Maybe someday I will be able to take you to the botanical garden and actually explain you the difference”

“Is that an invitation?” Wanda smirked. It was easier for her, that's a fact. 

“Maybe. I mean, we could do something else if you want to, you know, we can leave the class about poisonous plants for… Another day, and actually do something sometime”

“Are you asking me out?”

“Yeah, I'll understand if you say no, and I know we won't  _ Ned  _ each other if you say no, and if we  _ do _ go out, for a date, I mean, I will understand if eventually, you realize this is not your thing, I totally will, but if you want to go on a date with me you can take your time, I know how these things are” MJ smiled.

“If we’re not going to a botanical garden to study plants, what are your plans?” Wanda opened her mouth, what?

“You’re serious?”

“I can’t promise you anything… Well, I’ll need that time you offered me, but yeah, I am.” The younger girl smiled.

“Okay, I’ll plan something and I text you the details.” MJ nodded, her heart beating fast.

“I’ll wait for it. Good night, Wan.”

“Good night, MJ” Wanda took a deep breath before hanging up.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE HAVE A DAAAAAAAAAAAAATE OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
> OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY  
> OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY A DAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE LASJAISJALSKJSAPOJDSLJSDOUDHDKSNDSLKMDSODSIJFDOLIDFLKDF I LOVE THEM SO MUCH OH MY GODDDDDDD  
> Okay alskaosalsaksçalksa i'll stop now!! I'll see you guys soon!!!!  
> With cute updates!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TODAY WE HAVE:::: SECRETS, SOME CUTE SHIT, MORE CUTE SHIT, AND SOME MYSTERY ARRIVING THAT'S IT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEELLOOOOOO, NEW YORK!  
> SLAKSAPISA HOW'S EVERYTHING? GOOD? OKAY  
> Well, not so good around here but y'all are not my psychologists, so moving on...  
> Hope y'all are okay!!!!!  
> And I hope y'all like this one

When Stephen got home, Wanda was watching a movie, or just listening to it while she was planning the perfect first date. 

“Hey! You seem terrifyingly happy” she said, closing the laptop and putting him on the couch. 

“Well, I am. I have you, I have awesome friends, and an amazing boyfriend” Wanda shook her head. 

“Ew, what happened to you? Are you feeling okay?” Stephen smiled. 

“Hm, I told Tony. I mean, I  _ showed  _ him.” Wanda frowned until she realized. 

“Oh, OH. OH. You did what?”

“Wong gave me a mirror with the spell and I found a way to show him my true face”

“Like showed him  _ showed  _ him?” Stephen nodded. “Oh, that changes things”

“Not exactly, I mean, he told me it wouldn’t so I’m not worried about that” Wanda nodded. 

“Oh, I see” the girl stared at the wall for a while, before getting up. “I gotta go, I talk to you in a while, okay? I’ll be back for dinner, I just forgot something at the Sanctum”

“Yeah… Okay” She faked a smile, grabbing her keys.

“I’m happy for you, I truly am” She left the apartment, running half a mile between the apartment and the Sanctum. 

“Hey, Dan, is Wong there? I need to talk to him” the man smiled. 

“Yeah, he's upstairs” Wanda nodded, getting in. She ran upstairs, opening the door without knocking. Wong raised his head to look at her. 

“So, Stephen showed Tony his real face with the Amarath mirror and I don't know what's gonna happen now, because if Tony knows it that changes things and you know it” Wong got up, both hands on the table. 

“What did we talk about controlling your emotions? I can feel your emotions from here and if I can everyone else can, too” he raised his eyebrows.

“Sorry” she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focused on her breathing. When she was calmer she looked at him. 

“The Amarath spell is pretty clear. The fact that Stephen showed him his real face changes nothing because they are who they are and that's all. You need to pay attention, Wanda. You're still letting your emotions get you and it is changing your perception of things. You can't let this happen again.”

“I'm sorry. I'll practice control, I promise” Wong nodded. “Wong? Have you ever thought about what's going to happen if the spell goes…  _ Wrong?” _

“Yes, I thought about it. Actually, I still think a lot about it, but I made sure I knew Stephen before doing what I did”

 

Tony sat on the other side of the counter, his hand holding a glass of wine from the bottle that Stephen asked him to give Loki. 

“So, do you mind telling us why Stephen is not here with us today? Because we told you that you’d only participate if he was with you” Loki said.

“I do remember that, yes, but Stephen is exactly the reason I asked you three to come over.” Thor and Bruce exchanged a look, before looking at him again.

“Okay, that sounds important. May I remind you that you two are dating for three months? and even though I’m the reasonable one of this group, if we’re here because you’re telling us that you’re proposing to him I gotta say that I will support you two no matter what and I deserve to be the best man.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Hm, it is about Stephen and I’m not here to tell you that I’m proposing” Thor smiled.

“You wish you were the reasonable one, right? I mean, you fell in love with a guy you never met and then gave him to Tony”

“HEY!” Loki protested. “I didn’t fall in love with him, we were good friends, I merely thought that if things accidentally happened between us we would be an interesting couple, but I’m completely comfortable with the idea of Tony and Stephen getting married and living together and raising their kids together” Thor nodded.

“Yeah, right” Loki rolled his eyes and looked at Tony again. “So, if you’re not proposing you are…” 

“You three know me too well, we’re best friends and I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, you guys know that” They nodded.

“And what about it?”

“Loki, just… Shut it, okay?” Bruce asked.

“So, you guys know that I wouldn’t be with someone if I didn’t think that this person is totally ideal, and I wouldn’t involve Peter or the three of you into something that I’m not completely immersed in, right?” They nodded again. “So you guys know that my relationship with Stephen is something I want to maintain, that I want to grow up in this relationship, that possibly in the future I’ll take it to other levels, not now, but you guys know what I mean?” They nodded. “The thing is: I like him, I possibly like  _ like  _ him, I possibly feel more than just like him and I want to make sure that my family is totally aware of the circumstances surrounding my relationship,  _ our  _ relationship. I really like Stephen and I truly don’t care about… Everything else. He’s an amazing person, he’s smart, he’s kind, he’s… Incredible, and I am my own person, and I know it sounds selfish, but I am the only one that should care about something so frivolous and I truly don’t, so I need you three to know that regardless of other people’s opinion I wanna be with Stephen, I wanna go out with him, I wanna take him to know Peter and you three, because nothing else matters to me and I want both sides of me, my boyfriend and my family to meet and get along, so…”

“Is this going somewhere? Because I’m hungry” Tony nodded.

“Yes, it is, Loki, so anyway, Stephen is not the Stephen you think you know. He lied to you about his profession because of his hands, he lied to you about him because he wasn’t ready, and I understand that. I totally do, Loki, and I hope you understand it too. There’s a reason you never saw Stephen. He is not the same Stephen he told you about.” Loki raised his eyebrows. “As I said, I don’t care about other people’s opinion about him, I don’t, and I don’t care about what makes him different, so I don’t think you three should care about it either. The thing is… When the accident happened, almost three years ago Stephen changed and… He’s not the same. That’s all I can say. It’s not my place to tell you what’s actually going on, but I really like him and I wanted you three to know, because he knows how important you guys are to me, and I’m sure that depending on the way you guys react things with us can change, so, if it happens, when it happens, when the three of you meet him for the first time, and the second and the third, and the fourth I need you three to act as normal as possible, because I really like this man and I don’t know what I’d do if something that stupid ruin things for us” They all nodded, frowning. 

“So you’re saying there’s something about Stephen that would make us… React? and you want to make sure we won’t?” Tony nodded. “Oh, come on, man, you know us, you know we wouldn’t treat him differently.”

“I’m just… It’s like I said, this is important to me and I want to make sure that everything will happen the way it’s supposed to happen. I don’t wanna lose Stephen, I’m just, you know… Making sure this won’t happen”

“Hey, don’t worry. He’s gonna feel welcome with us, you know that” Bruce said, putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Don’t worry. Now, can we eat?”

“Yeah, sure” Tony smiled. He watched Thor grab the bowl of salad and Loki take the lasagna to the dining table.

 

“Can we talk?” En nodded.

“Uh, that sounds final” Loki looked at him, for a second. “Oh, it is final. Okay. What's wrong?”

“You're about to meet my family, and I wanted to make sure you know everything there is to know about me, especially about him, because I know they won't do any unnecessary comments, because they know how important you are to me, but I need to make sure you know everything.”

“Are you guys drug dealers? Is that it? Is that why you're always working and never leave the coffee shop? Because if the police show up you're the only one who can hide your supply?” Loki smiled. 

“I'm serious. I'm not a drug dealer, but last year I met a guy. I didn't meet  _ meet _ him, I accidentally texted him thinking he was my new supplier, not drug supplier, my coffee supplier. We started talking and I saw something that didn't exist. I thought we could  _ be  _ something. We couldn't. I accepted that after inviting him to go on a family trip to Rhode Island in July and he said no. The thing is: Stephen is still part of my life, one way or the other. He's dating Tony now. I don't like him, I just thought for a moment we could be a nice possibility, but that's over now.” En raised his eyebrows. 

“He's dating Tony?” Loki smiled. 

“It was an accident. They didn't know I was their mutual friend when they met. I just don't care, he's making Tony happy and believe me, that's not an easy thing to do.”

“Look, I'm glad you told me, but I trust you and the only thing that matters is that  _ I  _ am dating you. Your past is your past, it's not something I can give you my opinion on, at least that's what I think. And I know your past is your past, but I'm glad you shared it with me” Loki shrugged. “I came to New York for a reason and I don't talk about my past because of it. You are my present and, hopefully, you'll be my future and if I talk about my past I feel like it is going to be part of my present, part of us and I don't want my past being part of us, it's not fair to you” Loki raised his eyebrows. 

“I understand, but if someday you feel like this is too much for you I don't mind sharing the weight of it with you” En smiled, kissing him. 

“Okay,” the youngest Odinson smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AWN I KNOW TONY STARK IS THE BEST  
> ALSO  
> WANDA AND WONG ARE.... ???? TALKING ABOUT...... ????  
> AND EN AND LOKI I'M ALIVE!!  
> OKAY  
> I THINK THAT'S IT. I'LL TRY TO COME BACK ASAP, OKAY BYE!!


End file.
